Eyes
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: au/ooc Blind, Harry is smuggled away to the continent by Remus. He learns he is not the BWL or even a Potter, the real Harry has been in the US. He must learn to deal with the betrayal, his new family, and learn to see again. warn slash/mpreg,man. dumbles
1. Chapter 1

Remus stood there, looking out the window, feeling like his entire world crashed. The battle in the ministry, only hours ago, was the start. The world was reeling with the news, Voldemort was back, there would be no denying it now. But Remus was reeling for other reasons, mainly the death of his last best friend, and the blindness of his beloved cub. Harry had faced Voldemort, and had survived, but he sustained a head injury. The pressure was reduced, the trauma gone, but his sight was as well. Poppy couldn't explain, she thought much was emotional trauma, from the loss of his beloved godfather. Harry had watched him die, and Remus knew better than most, Harry would blame himself for it.

He turned to his godson, wondering what would happen. Sirius spoke about taking Harry, kidnapping him that summer, and running. Remus was shocked, Harry was needed for the war, they were always told. But Sirius had been determined to take his cub and flee.

He was surprised when Poppy came to him and handed him Harry's cloak. "You need to go."

Remus was confused. "What are you talking about? I am not leaving Harry's side."

Poppy shook her head. "I don't have time to explain. You just have time to catch up with Minerva, to get into the office with her."

Remus understood what she meant. "Poppy why are you sneaking me into Albus' office?"

Poppy motioned him just to do it. "You need to hear. When you finish, Severus is waiting for you."

Remus had no idea what was going on, and was surprised, he could have sworn he saw most of Harry's things in a bag nearby. Severus had spoken to him earlier that year, had told him he had his doubts about Albus, and keeping Harry safe. He had come to both marauders, and Remus was sure Sirius agreed with him, Severus had no proof. But perhaps Severus was the reason that Sirius was talking of running that summer.

Not knowing what else to do, he put on the cloak, and he slipped out of the room. He had to hurry, but he caught up with Minerva, and was able to sneak into the headmaster's office behind her. If he went after, even if he had the passwords, he would have been known.

He was shocked when he found Cornelius there with the headmaster and Minerva. He spoke. "Is it true? About him?"

Albus nodded. "He is blind, and there is no telling how long he will be."

Cornelius shook his head. "The people will not follow some blind cripple. We will have to bring the other boy back, the sooner the better."

Minerva was confused. "What are you talking about? The other boy?"

Albus turned to her. "The real boy who lived."

Remus saw his own shock reflected in Minerva, and his own doubts, when she said Neville. There had only been two options, Harry or Neville, no other children had been born in that time or who had parents who matched. But Harry had been attacked, he had the scar, he was the one who Voldemort was after. None of this was making any sense at all to him, or to Minerva he could see.

Albus laughed at that. "Neville? No, the boy who lived is James and Lily's son Harry."

Cornelius quieted her. "You don't think we actually left the child with muggles to raise. The boy has been in safety at Salem being trained."

Minerva looked back and forth. "And that child? The Harry I have taught for the past five years?"

Albus waved her off. "An orphan of the war, no one of any importance. He of course doesn't know."

Cornelius sipped his tea. "He will need to be sent away, and the proper Harry called back. I am sure he will soon fit into his life here."

Minerva was outraged. "And do what with this one? You can't simply throw away a child. He has friends, people who care about him."

Albus tried to calm her. "Of course not. You know he can't continue school like this. We will find him a care taker. Sirius named him heir."

Remus could not hear any more, he took off from the room, confused and unsure of what to do. Harry, his cub, was not James and Lily's son? He couldn't believe this, but all Sirius and Severus said, rung through his mind. Had Sirius known this Harry was not the real one? He remembered Sirius adopting Harry at Christmas, to make him his full heir, even if it wasn't needed. He had thought it strange, Harry was already listed in the will, but Sirius had insisted it had to be done. As he found his way into the dungeons, remembering what Poppy said, he knew he needed answers. Poppy and Severus were close friends, the man trusted her and Filius above anyone other than Lucius. The man was indeed waiting for him.

Severus looked up from his potion. "Do you believe me now?"

Remus nodded. "You need to help me Sev please. I don't care who he is, that is my cub, and I know Albus won't just let him leave."

Severus handed him a portkey. "This will take you off the school grounds. Allies are waiting for you when you arrive."

Remus was relieved. "Thank you."

He headed for the infirmary, not knowing why Severus cared, but happy he did. He didn't care if the boy was not James' son, he was his cub, and it was obvious Sirius felt the same way. He needed to get him out of the school, he had sickening feeling in his stomach, something might happen. He found Poppy waiting, she had fed Harry potions she informed him, and Filius had gone to let loose Hedwig for him.

He was bending down to pick Harry up when he saw the door open and he stopped. "No."

**An: So to any who read my previous story entitled this, it is a re-write of sorts. There will be some changes. ****Still not decided on pairing with either Viktor or Adrian.**


	2. Chapter 2

Remus had no idea where they were going, or who was waiting, but at that moment he didn't care. There was nothing for him to leave behind, he owned very little, and it was safe at Grimmauld. He knew he needed to get his cub out of there, he was and always would be the most precious thing Remus had, and was worth any risk. He didn't care if he was not James and Lily's son, this was his cub, and he needed to protect him. As he looked down at the little boy, he knew even his wolf side agreed with him, which was rare.

He took the bag from Poppy, told all was in it, and assured Filius would free Hedwig. He wondered how Albus would have the other Harry take his place, without things his friends would know he'd have. The map, his broom, and album he was assured were all in the bag.

He watched as the door opened. "No."

Minerva came into the room. She simply handed Remus a package. "Keep him safe."

Remus was shocked. "Why? You have always been one of Albus' most loyal supporters."

Minerva shook her head. "I will not allow this child to be sacrificed. They don't mean for him to survive."

Remus hadn't needed her to tell him, he had guessed. "You know what you risk by helping us."

Minerva shook her head. "I am head of Gryffindor, I always look out for my lions, always. Keep him safe."

Remus activated the portkey, and looked at the woman, truly surprised. He had never thought she made a good head of house, unlike Severus she never seemed to show any great interest in her house, other than honor. He knew she was just using it as an excuse, she had her own reasons to help, but he was relieved she would. Filius and Poppy he was not surprised by, he didn't know how deep they went, but he knew how close they were to Severus, and even Harry. He always thought Filius liked Harry because of Lily, and maybe he still did, Remus had no idea how much the man might know. He looked at the package, putting a quick spell to check for tracing charms on it, before they left. He wanted to trust the woman, but he would take no chances, with his cub.

He knew as he felt the pull, he could likely never return, but that mattered little. This child was not the BWL, he had no place in the war, and he'd make sure he was safe even when he had his eyesight back. Poppy was sure he would, he just needed time to recover, mentally as well.

He sagged to his knees when they arrived, not knowing where. "We're here, hopefully safe."

He had been speaking to a sleeping Harry but someone answered. "You're safe. Here let me have him."

Remus looked up to find Lucius and Narcissa, as well as Andromeda. "We're on the continent?"

Narcissa helped him up when her husband had Harry. "A Black home in France, part of my dower when we married."

Andromeda saw his look. "You knew I was never a member of the order, now you know why."

Remus could have worried, many people thought the couple traitors, but he didn't. He knew Lucius was a spy from day one, and though he had been promised a pardon and got one, he was basically banished. He could go back to the UK, but he was in danger from both sides, the light side not believing he was on their side. He and his wife had moved to the continent, though their son was at school, for now. Andromeda and her husband were there, and he could sense other people there, but his mind was on Harry instead.

Harry was carried up to a bed chamber, and when settled in, Andromeda went to work. Along with the bag of Harry's things, and the package from Minerva, there were a bag of potions from Poppy. Andromeda was a midwife but he had nurse training.

Andromeda motioned when Remus was reluctant to leave him. "He is safe with me I promise. There are questions I am sure you have."

* * *

Down in the sitting room the others were waiting for him. It was by no means their entire group of course, and Remus would not know of all of them until later, when needed. There were a number of people, like Poppy and Filius, who Albus was mistaken to believe were loyal to him. Among those waiting were Tonks and Moody, as well to his surprise, Fleur and Bill. He was reminded Bill had some kind of fall out with his family, and had moved to France with his fiancé, leaving the war behind.

Bill had been shocked when he learned this, he had come to France, thinking to leave the war behind. Fleur and he had been drawn into the group though, by her older brother, who was involved. He knew how much the twins cared about the boy, and he would help.

Remus looked around. "I have to know what is going on. Severus promised I would have answers."

Lucius motioned him to take a seat. "And you will."

Remus sunk down. "I am told that is not Harry, and Albus was going to see to an accident. I don't get any of this, who is he?"

The others shared a look, some of them had known for a long time, and others like Bill, only learned recently. They all cared about the child, and had to be careful, but they were reminded Remus would never hurt the child. He had risked a lot, and given up his life, to bring Harry here. If anyone deserved to know the truth as much as the child did, it was the man in front of them.

Remus was not usually the impatient one but he was now. He should have listened to Severus long ago, he and Sirius should have taken Harry before the summer, and fled with him. He had so many should haves, but all he knew was he needed to sort out what was happening here.

Remus was not waiting for them to decide who to tell him. "He is my cub, I don't care whose son he is, I will always love him. I need to know."

Lucius took a deep breath. "Harry as you already know is not a Potter, what you don't know, he is a Malfoy."

Remus shook his head. "He and Draco are the same age, but six weeks apart, they can't be twins. And you were an only child."

Narcissa spoke up. "My husband actually has a younger half-brother, his father's child from a relationship after his mother."

Lucius added. "A half-brother young enough to be my son."

The words sunk in for him finally. "Harry? My Harry is your little brother? But how? Who?"

Lucius explained his dad had fallen in love, and had a child, even well into his sixties. Narcissa had helped raise the little baby, whose other dad died shortly after he was born, until the baby was kidnapped. Abraxas had always believed his son was alive out there, and had made his son swear never to stop looking, until he found him. Abraxas died from the pox, but may have survived, but was heartbroken from the loss of his son and fiancé. Lucius knew he'd have to share his fortune with his brother, but he had loved him, and wanted him back. They realized that the boy up stairs was Harry, kidnapped as some kind of decoy, by Albus. Remus' head was spinning, and he asked who the other parent was.

Andromeda had appeared and smiled. "Never wondered why my cousin was so quick to name him heir?"

Remus shook his head. "Sirius? There is no way. He would never have been involved with a Malfoy, or been able to hide a baby."

Narcissa shook her head. "Regulus. He came to live with us, when he was tortured into the mark, became a spy. He and Abraxas were married."

Lucius went on. "My dad found out Regulus was pregnant, and married him. Regulus was killed as a spy less than two weeks later."

Remus remembered how much Sirius blamed himself for the death of his brother. "He knew he had a nephew?"

Sirius had known about the baby, and the fact he was kidnapped. He had kept looking for them, and there was a chance it was why he went to prison. He had never suspected the Potters, that they would ever use a child as a decoy, even if not aware the baby was his nephew. He had always felt a bond with Harry since prison, he never felt with James' son, why he had believed Severus.

Lucius smiled and handed a photo of the two proud dads and their son when asked Harry's real name. "Domenic Regulus Black-Malfoy."


	3. Chapter 3

Remus had spent the night next to the bed, no matter how exhausted, he could not be convinced to leave. He knew they were safe, he had trusted it before he had been told his cub was a Malfoy. He had known the Malfoys were spies for years, but he trusted Severus with his life, and his cub's. Not to mention the Blacks, well Andromeda and her daughter, who were there. He thought of how much a shock this would be, and painful for his cub, when he learned the truth. He would not only know he was lied to about who he was, but he was kidnapped, and used as a decoy. From what they knew he had not been attacked, he was intended to be left with a decoy couple, and the Potters go to Boston. But Peter had turned on them, and a week before they were to leave, they were killed. The real Harry was left on the door, but only for an hour or so, before swapped. Remus only found comfort, in his cub would have a family to lean on, to take care of him.

Harry slowly started coming around in the morning, feeling groggy, and confused. He opened his eyes, though for a moment he thought he hadn't, as the world was still black. He remembered though, the night before he assumed, and the loss of both his godfather and his eyes.

Harry was in a panic as he could not see or hear anything. "Madam Pomfrey? Madam Pomfrey?"

He felt a hand squeeze his. "It's okay cub, I'm here."

Harry felt the hand remain on his. "Moony."

He felt weight on the bed and knew Remus had sat down with him. "Yes cub, I'm here and not leaving you."

Harry felt something off, he had been in an infirmary bed enough, he was sure he wasn't in one. "Where am I? Where are we?"

He had no idea what to expect but was taken back by the answer. "You are in a Black home in France."

Harry was confused, not only by the answer, but by who. He could have sworn the voice was Lucius, and this seemed so odd joke, or nightmare. He had been told the Malfoys were spies, and Lucius was in exile, but he had no idea why he would be with the man. For a moment he could have sworn he had seen the man, standing near the window, but then it was gone.

Remus could sense his cub's distress, and looked at the other two, not even sure how to start to tell him. He was still in shock from the news, but he had months in a way to deal with it. He had what Severus and Sirius were trying to tell him for months, in his head.

Remus tried. "We rescued you from school last night. We're going to live here in France while your eyes recover, and perhaps after."

Harry was confused. "What about the war? I am needed for the war. I'm the boy who lived."

Once again it was not Remus who answered but he could have sworn it was Narcissa. "No Harry, you're not."

Harry was shaking. "Why are they here, why are they lying to me? Remus, why?"

Remus tried to calm him. "Cub, I'm sorry but it's true, you're not the boy who lived."

Harry's panic was not abating. "I am, there is no way Neville is, he doesn't have the scar. I have the scar. Why are you lying?'

He had always wanted rid of the scar, to not be the boy who lived, but this was lies. He had been told who he was when he was eleven, he went to school and had people stare at him, he had the world expect him to win a war. His godfathers both loved him, they would never have allowed him to be told lies, but he was reminded Sirius had been in prison.

Remus had no idea what to say so he tried. "James and Lily Potter's son is the boy who lived."

Harry was so confused. "I'm their son, their only son, they were only twenty when they had me."

Remus squeezed his hand. "No cub, you're not, the real Harry has been in hiding in Salem since the attack."

Harry jerked away from him. "You lie, you are lying, you're lying. Siri would not have lied to me, he loved me, I know he did."

Remus took his hand back. "We both love you, and just found out cub, I swear. Please listen, please let me explain."

Harry was shaking, but he remained there, and listened. Remus quietly explained what had happened recently, about Sirius wanting to take him that summer, and then what had happened that night. When he demanded to know who he was, they didn't tell him any names, but about how he was kidnapped, when he was six months old. They weren't sure where he had been for nearly a year, before that Halloween.

Harry couldn't make sense of this. He knew deep down it was true, he knew Moony would not lie to him, but it made no sense. He was so scared, he didn't understand why this was happening, his eyesight gone was bad enough.

Harry was in so much pain. "The Potters? They knew?"

Remus shared a look with Lucius. "I don't know how much. I don't think they knew who you were, I am sure they thought you an orphan."

Harry was shaking. "They knew I was a baby, they knew I was a little defenseless baby."

Lucius could not disagree with his little brother. "They did. I think in their attempt to protect their son, they likely lied to themselves."

Harry was shaking all over. "I hear her scream, for her son, before she dies. How? Why? I felt guilt for her death."

Remus heard such anger in Harry's voice, and he wished he could say otherwise. "The memories were planted."

Harry shook him off. "I felt guilt, I felt guilt and that woman used me, she used me to protect her son! They used me."

Remus managed to collect Harry into his arms, well Domenic he reminded himself, as he broke down crying. He held him, reminded his cub there were those who loved him so much, even if he was not Harry. He had to wonder, about Harry's friends, and who'd still be there for him. He wished Sirius was alive, well he always would, but even more. The knowledge he was his Uncle, would make the death a more painful blow.

When Harry calmed down enough he asked. "Who am I? I want to know who the hell I am."

**Keep up the reviews, and I keep up the story.**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry lay there, feeling such a mix of confusion of emotions not sure what to make of it. He had spent the past few years hearing the woman, the woman he thought to be his mother, screaming for him. He thought the woman died for him, thought she had loved him so much, she stood in front of a mad man to protect him. She had, she had died for her son, but not him. She had meant to run off, to go into hiding with her husband and son, and leave a decoy baby in his place. She had thought to sacrifice another baby, an innocent baby, to protect her own son. He had lived with the guilt, Merlin the woman who raised him blamed him for the woman's death, and he was innocent. The woman, he was told Petunia was his Aunt, why he was left there. Those people were not even related to him. Did he have family of any kind?

Remus shared a look with Lucius, unsure of how to tell Harry, not sure it was his place. He could see the Malfoys were no more certain. They wanted to tell him, to give him a home and family, but it would be hard. Narcissa helped raise him before he was taken, loved him as a son, and she wanted nothing more than to be able to comfort him now.

Harry was starting to grow even more agitated. "Who am I? Why won't you tell me? Do you not know who I am?"

Remus tried to calm him down. "Harry just calm down please."

Harry jerked away. "Don't call me that, don't, don't. Don't call me that."

Narcissa sat down on the bed. "It's okay, I promise we will tell you everything. We just thought since Harry has been your…."

Harry pulled away. "Harry is the name of a child worth more than me, worth letting me be killed like a sacrificial lamb. Who am I?"

Remus was never sure he heard his cub so upset, and he couldn't blame him, he was right. James and Lily may have deluded themselves, believed the baby would not be killed, but deep down they had to know. He would have thought better of the couple, he loved Lily as a sister, she always had such an amazing heart. He knew how much she loved her son, but to use another innocent baby as a decoy, was too much. He had no doubt the plan was Albus', and he likely convinced them, but still.

Remus finally told him. "Your birth name is Domenic Regulus Black-Malfoy."

Harry seemed to miss the middle part. "Malfoy? Malfoy? What do you mean Malfoy? I am not Draco's twin, we're over a month apart."

Lucius sat down. "Actually your birthday is earlier, but no you aren't twins."

Harry turned towards his voice. "So I'm your bastard? You cheated on your wife? Is that why I was a decoy? Sold off your bastard?"

Lucius felt like he had been slapped. "No, I have loved you from the moment you were born. You aren't my son, but my brother."

Harry was startled, he was not sure what he had been expecting as an answer, but not that. It was confusing enough he was a Malfoy, but suddenly being Draco's twin would make more sense to him than this. How the heck was he Lucius' brother? The man was old enough to be his father, the man's son was a month older than he was. His head was spinning from all of this, and he was sure they must be lying to him.

Lucius quietly explained, that his mother died when he was a baby, and his father remained single. Years later he fell in love, and when he found his lover pregnant, he married. Domenic was the child, Abraxas' beloved second son, kidnapped six months before the old man died.

Lucius held his hand. "You were the same age as his grandson but he absolutely adored you. I found him in your nursery singing to you."

Harry was stunned. "My mother?"

Narcissa quietly explained. "You don't have a mother, you had a daddy."

Harry knew about male pregnancies. "My dad, is he alive?"

Narcissa sighed. "I'm sorry Nico, he died when you were a week old. Your godfather's little brother, Regulus, was your daddy."

For the first time Harry clued into the full name they told him. "Regulus Black?"

Narcissa explained, her cousin was forced into the mark, like Lucius and Severus. He knew Lucius was a spy, and came to him for help, and lived at Malfoy manor. Abraxas had fallen for the impetuous teen, he was seventeen when it became physical, and married him when he found out about Nico. Regulus was killed, when Voldemort found him to be a spy, a week after he gave birth. Abraxas could barely look at his son for weeks, but Lucius had found his dad in the nursery, singing to the baby later on. Abraxas was devastated when his husband died, and the kidnapping of his six month old son, was the final blow. He fell ill with the pox not long after, and he didn't seem to have the will to live any more. He truly believed Domenic was alive, and made Lucius swear to find him, before he died.

Remus quietly explained, Sirius knew about his nephew, and always held out hope. Severus had revealed who Harry was, and Sirius had planned to kidnap Harry that summer, and run. It was why Sirius adopted him, he wanted to make sure his cub was not robbed of the Black estate.

Harry heard the words and it hit him. "Siri? He was my Uncle? He was my Uncle?"

Remus knew that would make the death in the ministry so much worse. "He was cub. He loved you so much."

Narcissa explained. "He is your godfather, he was his nephew's. He felt a bond with you, after prison, he never felt with James' son."

They assured him he wasn't alone, his Uncle was gone, but he had family. He had his brother and nephew, as well as Narcissa who was his cousin on his dad's side. He had Andromeda and Ted, he had Tonks, he had all the other members of the Black family. As Orion's grandson, he was rightfully Lord Black, Sirius just ensured it couldn't be stolen. He also had a right to a chunk of the Malfoy fortune from Abraxas.

He was so lost. "I don't even know who I am, or what I am supposed to feel. I am not HIM, but I don't feel like a Malfoy, I don't know."

Remus reminded him. "I know your Uncle is dead, but you have me, and Tonks and her mum. And your new family who loves you."

He clung to his godfather. "I at least have you. My friends?"

Remus sighed. "I don't know cub. Bill is here, but I don't know about his brothers."

He didn't tell his cub, but Bill was back in the UK, for some business. He was hoping maybe the twins would still be loyal to Domenic, but he had to be careful about talking to them. The twins had a falling out with their parents, over their shop, but a lot more. Bill was hoping they'd be loyal, and Remus shared his hopes for Harry's sake, but he couldn't assure his cub yet.

Remus settled him back. "In a few days, Fleur is going to start working with you. Veela know about the senses, to help you get around."

* * *

Albus was irate to say the least, when he learned the brat was gone. He and Cornelius had gone to check on him, having worked out a way to discretely send him away, and to see to a small accident. He had nothing personally against the child, but the world could never know he was a decoy, the real one had to slip into his place. He had Harry trained at Salem since he was five, cut off from the world but for his tutors, and educated the last few years in his real life. He was not meant to return until next summer, when he was seventeen, but the accident sped that up. Unfortunately Albus needed many things, including the Black fortune, and he lost it. He had never been able to touch the money, but Grimmauld he needed and access to information, and when the real Harry came of age, the money. But the damned mutt had blood adopted the imposter, making him the Black heir, and Albus had to wonder if he had known. Now the imposter was gone, the wolf as well, and so were items like his cloak and the marauder's map. His owl and broom could be replaced, but the cloak and map he could not pull out of his ass.

Albus was leaving for Salem, he needed to retrieve the other boy. The world was told Harry was recovering on the coast, and that summer he would use that supposed recovery time, to finish his education. So far the only hiccup with that plan, was the twins who sent a letter, but he was sure they would believe the little one he penned. He used the information from Ron, he knew the decoy best, the twins would buy it.

He met with the headmaster of Salem. "I will be taking him with me this afternoon."

Robert nodded. "We have taught him all we could. He is well disciplined, had excelled in all his studies."

Albus smirked. "More than I can for his decoy, I must say I am happy we do not have to rely on that brat to win a war."

Robert motioned him to follow. "We have followed your guidelines to a tee. The boy is nice and pliable for you."

The last thing Albus had needed was another marauder on his hands. He had been saddened when Lily and James died, but he would have taken their son from them anyways, eventually. James may have been an auror, but he didn't have the discipline needed, to raise the proper hero. Harry had to be a weapon, he needed to be well trained and instructed in what needed to be done. He had been taught here, he was unimportant, the war was key to it all. He was taught he should be willing ant any time, to sacrifice himself for the war, as his mother had.

He looked at the room. The boy had been raised by Lily's squib cousin here in the US until he was five. He was allowed no private items, no pictures nothing in his room. He ate with the teachers, and saw the other students only when he was in class.

Robert opened the door. "Harold."

A taller more muscular version of the decoy stood up. "Sir."

Albus looked him over. "His height will be an issue, and the muscles, we will have to try and pass them off as a growth spurt."

Harry looked at the two men. "What is happening?"

Robert snapped at him. "Be fortunate you are leaving, or you'd be sleeping outside for two nights. Since when do you speak when not asked?"

Albus simply motioned. "Pack your clothes, we leave for the UK in an hour."

When the two men left, Harry grinded his teeth, and walked over to his wardrobe. He took out his clothes, but opened a hidden panel, and took out a few secret items. They were from Professor Manx, his runes teacher who allowed him to keep in contact with Aunt Sarah, and his only friend, Travis. Travis had snuck into his rooms, on a dare, and thanks to Professor Manx they had been allowed to see each other. He was surprised to be leaving so soon, but he was itching to get out of here. He was promised when he took over his real life, for the kid who had been paid to fill in for him, he'd have more freedom. He wondered about the kid, but the kid was an actor, and knew about it from the start.

He zipped up the bag and whispered. "If that old man thinks I am going to be a mindless puppet again, he is mistaken. This is my life."

**Keep up the reviews, and I keep up the story.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bill had gone home, knowing Domenic would need some time, before he may be ready for others. Bill cared about the kid, he had never really known him, but because of his brothers he cared. He had a falling out with his parents, and Domenic was part of it, though not for the reason of being a Malfoy. As far as he knew his parents had no idea, about Domenic being a decoy, and the real Harry. But they were aware of Albus' plans with him, including setting him up with the philosopher's stone, and with the tri-wizard as well. He had known Moody was a fake, and at the time Bill had not understood why he'd want it to happen. It seems Albus had known about what would happen in the graveyard, and had wanted Voldemort to have false security, believing he had Lily's protection. He had known Voldemort would come eventually, and he wanted to control when and how, and knew the ceremony was the best. It would leave him the weakest, allow them time to brace for his first attack.

He knew the twins, if anyone would be loyal to Domenic, it would be them. The twins he knew had a falling out with their parents; they didn't know half of what Bill did, even before Bill learned about Domenic. He was somehow not surprised, when he had been back in the country for a day, when the twins summoned him to their shop.

He was led into the back of the shop, and when the wards were up Fred rounded on him. "What is going on?"

Bill didn't show his cards right away. "What do you mean?"

George was not buying it. "You know something; it's why you have not spoken to the family in months. And why you're in France."

Bill reminded him. "I am with my fiancé and her family. And I have a job there."

Fred shook his head. "There is a reason you left the war, and joined those like the Malfoys in exile, and I think it has to do with Harry."

George added. "We know this story about him being in Cornwall recovering is a farce."

Bill raised an eyebrow, and the twins explained, knowing he did not seem simply willing to talk. They had sent a letter to Harry, not expecting any kind of response from him, or as soon as they had. They were under the impression from Hermione he was blind, though Albus denied it. They filled it with hints, things about their store and such, only Harry would catch on to. The letter was not in Harry's writing, but that could be explained by his eyes, but didn't catch on to any of their hints. Their girlfriends, and old quidditch buddies, weren't sure it was anything. They had thought perhaps Harry hadn't wanted to tell Remus about it.

Bill knew he could trust them, but he had sworn to Lucius to take every precaution needed, and made them swear an oath. He also checked the wards, taught a spell by the former spies to ensure no one could hear, before he'd speak.

Bill sighed. "The Harry you know is not the BWL or even Harry Potter."

Fred gaped at him. "Have you lost your marbles in France? Of course he is."

George was not so sure. "That is why the letter wasn't from him?"

Bill nodded. "Your Harry was blinded, and Albus has brought the real one back from hiding. I'd assume it was him or Albus who wrote."

Fred cut in. "There is no way. Harry would never have lied to us like that. And he always hated the fame, and the danger, the scar."

Bill put a hand on his little brother trying to calm him. "He had no idea."

Bill explained, about Remus using Harry's cloak, and going into the headmaster's office. He had heard about Harry being a decoy, the real one in Salem, and how Albus planned to see to an accident. Poppy and Severus helped him take Harry and flee, including his map and cloak, to France. What Bill told them next, about who Harry really was, of course was the biggest shock to them.

The twins shared a look. They couldn't believe their little brother had been through all of that. They didn't care if his last name was Malfoy; he was their baby brother, not this so called real Harry. They found comfort he was safe in France, and reunited with what was left of his family.

Fred smirked when he thought of the letter. "This so called real Harry has another thing coming if he thinks he can just step in."

Bill reminded them. "For the war it's needed, and besides it will not help Domenic any. He is safer, and better, where he is."

George agreed. "We aren't the only ones this fake will have trouble fooling. But we want to see our little brother."

Bill assured them. "I am allowed to bring you, but not for a few days. We need to cover your exit, and make sure he is safe."

The twins were not happy to wait, but they knew they didn't have a choice. They trusted Bill, they knew he was being honest, and he would bring them down. They were reminded their little brother suffered a lot, and they needed to make sure he stayed safe where he was. They knew, even before Bill mentioned it, that Albus would not let him live if he found him,

They were surprised when Dobby appeared and bowed. "I be coming with a message."

* * *

Cornwall, or so he was told, his new home for the summer. He had left the seclusion of Salem, for the seclusion of this old tower, left alone except when the old man came to visit. The world believed Remus was with him, taking care of him, until he recovered. He had been told the decoy had been foolish, ran head long into trouble, and received a few hexes. Harry had to wonder about the kid, it seemed foolish to take such risks, even if perhaps he got more danger pay for it. He wondered where Remus was, he had been told about the marauders, and the death of Sirius. The man insinuated Sirius was killed because of the decoy, but there was something in his eyes, which told Harry he was lying.

He had been left with more files to read and study. He was meant to learn all he could about his life; the life lived by his decoy, for the past few years. His decoy may have faced a lot of risks, but he seemed to have a lot more fun than Harry had, and was paid well for it as well.

Albus was watching him, finishing the cross examination which happened for hours on every visit. "Study harder."

Harry's head snapped up. "I got every question right."

Albus sneered. "But you sounded like you were reciting a speech, not talking about your own life and friends."

Harry shrugged. "I am reciting files. I have never met these people. Hell I have not even been allowed to see quidditch, not alone play."

Albus stood up. "We will get you a broom, but you have a ban, so it won't be a concern you can't play as well as he did."

Harry stopped him. "Why is it he had such freedom when I have been a prisoner? He even got to remain with his family."

Albus sneered. "Of course he lived with his family, he was an actor. You need to be trained; his lack of discipline killed your godfather."

The man left the room, and Harry threw a book against the wall. He had been told the cloak, marauders map and even the other kid's owl was gone. He had never been a fan of owls, well likely as he never had contact, he was not allowed one. He preferred a cat; his Aunt Sarah had one, as did Professor Manx. He took out the photos of them, and of Travis, hidden among his things. When this war was over, he'd return there, and to his friend. He was sick of this being a pawn crap; he had every intention of surviving, and being free. He'd be no sacrificial lamb.

He knew he needed to find a way to contact someone outside of her. He had been promised an owl, but he knew he wouldn't get one until school, and even then he doubted it would not all be read first.

He headed out onto the beach. "At least I can actually go outdoors here."

He was surprised when he saw a strange cat who came and rubbed against his legs.

He bent down and stroked the tabby cat. "You kind of look like Professor Manx's."

The cat started to head along the water, but he could have sworn the cat kept looking back at him.

He shook his head. "You have been alone too long."

But he followed the cat, but he stopped when he came to where the wards were. He knew they were there, Albus said they were to protect him; they were far enough from the tower to give him some room to exercise. He knew that may be true in part, but he had a feeling it also had to do with keeping him inside, like back at school. He was surprised when he noticed the cat, it went into the water a bit, he thought cats hated water, but the cat seemed to be showing him something. He realized the wards ended there, how the cat got in, or there was at least an opening.

He followed the cat, and found sure enough it was an opening, not where they ended. He slid through it, and found himself on the other side of the wards, and no alarms were going off. He found himself in a cave.

He looked around. "I can use this place, but I still have no idea how to communicate with anyone."

The cat sat on a rock looking at him.

He shook his head. "Even if you're some kind of kneezle, it isn't like you can deliver a letter. And I have no idea who to."

He sat down on the rock, looking around, wondering what he could do. It donned on him, house elves, he had been told the decoy had a few of them who responded to him. He doubted Kreacher would come, he was told that was his godfather's elf, so he tried Dobby. He had not done it before, knowing the wards would detect an elf, or the tower elves would report a new one to Albus. He worried it would not work, and turned to look at the cat, as if there may be answers there, but heard a loud pop.

A little elf stood there. "Who be you? You be looking like my master, but you not be."

**Keep up the reviews, and I keep up the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

Dobby had come, he had not been happy too, but he had come. Dobby was and always had been a Black elf, he had never belonged to Lucius, for the man to free. Hermione had been wrong in her assumption, that leaving clothes for the school elves would free them, only the headmaster could. Dobby had lived at Malfoy manor for years, he had come with Narcissa when she married, one of two elves. He had been nanny elf to both baby Domenic and Draco, though far more hands on with Domenic. They had their suspicions Harry was Domenic even back then, but if they had not been for sure, for Sirius' sake, they had sent the little elf. He didn't like this new man, he loved the boy in France, it was his Harry and his Domenic. He had loved him before he found out he was Master Domenic, and he was extremely protective of him.

He went to get the twins though, he wasn't sure about this, but he did. The twins were confused, they had no idea why the imposter would be calling them, and worried it might be a trap. He didn't know the twins knew the truth, and anyone with sense, would know they would be the hardest to trick. But considering it was Albus involved, they were not that surprised.

Fred looked at the cave. "Are we sure about this?"

George nodded. "You know the old coot needs the world to believe this is Harry. How will he explain if we are hurt?"

Dobby appeared next to him. "I not be letting this Harry be hurting you. I know Master Domenic very upset if you be hurt."

Fred was reminded of the bludger incident in their little brother's second year. "Just make sure you have good aim if it is needed."

The little elf bowed. "I iron my ears for hurting little master, Dobby only try to protect him."

His idea of protection worried them, reminded of the mad bludger, and broken arm. He could have been worse, except Hermione had saved him from worse damage. In fairness to the elf, the most damage had been done by Lockhart, who had removed all of Harry's bones in his arm. They were reminded he was not Harry, but it would take time, he was Harry to them.

They went into the cave, and for a moment they wondered if they were wrong, until they saw him. He looked like their little brother, other than he was as tall as they were, and more of a build to them then a seeker.

The boy turned to them. "Fred and George."

Fred smirked. "I assume you have seen photos of us then. If you were our little brother, you could tell us apart, unlike our own mother."

Harry shook his head. "We both know, I have no idea how, you know the truth. You're no fools, so let's not even pretend."

George sunk down onto a rock. "And how come you by that conclusion? You have never even met us before."

Harry shrugged. "I notice you are the only ones who cared enough to write. I have a feeling his close friends would have secrets."

Fred more than agreed. "Our shop for one."

Fred asked. "Albus is a fool if he thinks he knows even half of our little brother's secrets."

Harry shook away the comment. "He has I believe your real brother, Ronald, giving him information."

The twins snarled, they always knew Ron was a prat like Percy, but even this was beyond what they expected. But even then there were limitations, there were a lot of times Ron and Harry were fighting, and things Harry would not tell him. Ron hadn't known about the shop, he wouldn't know details about their quidditch days either. He was sure Harry and Hermione had talks Ron wouldn't know of, or Neville, and Luna always had a way of knowing things as well. The kid as fooling himself if he thought he could pull this off, and they told him that.

Harry knew they were not wrong. He had no desire to be this other kid, and he planned to leave the country as soon as the war was over, back to the US. He didn't have much of a life there, but he had his only family there, and his one friend Travis.

Fred crossed his arms over his chest when the kid said he needed help. "Why would we help you? You stole the life of our little brother."

Harry looked angry. "I stole his life? He has been living mine. He has been paid a ton of money to be me. He knew."

George smirked. "Is that what they told you? He was kidnapped as a baby, raised by your abusive relatives, never told he was not you."

Harry went white from that. "He never knew?"

Fred shook his head. "He is now blind, and recovering in France, finally reunited with what remains of the family he was stolen from."

Harry had been told the kid knew, that he lived with his family, in the summer time. He was told he was nothing but an actor, who was now living in comfort, now his role as the decoy wasn't needed. He had thought perhaps it was lies, perhaps the kid was an orphan, but to learn he was stolen shook him to the core. He was hit with the sickening realization that he was not the only one messed with in all of this.

He surprised them when he mentioned how he found the cave. "Some odd tabby cat led the way."

The twins shared a look and Fred asked. "Does the tabby have odd markings around the eyes?"

Harry was confused why they were asking about the cat. "It did."

The twins knew it could be a coincidence, but it sounded like Minerva, and not a kneezle. But they had no idea why she would be here, or helping Harry, she was the most loyal follower of Albus. They were reminded though of what Bill told them, of how she had helped Remus get their little brother out of the school, and got his things for him. They mentioned none of this to the real kid, they wouldn't blow Minerva's cover, or risk it. They had no idea what she was playing with, if it had been her, and not some extremely smart cat.

The twins went to leave but handed him a two way journal which could pass as novel. "A way to keep in touch."

* * *

Domenic had been a bit agitated and withdrawn since he woke up, and no one could really blame him. He had learned his life was a lie, he was not who he believed, and had been used as a decoy. Remus and his new found family were there, and would try to help him through it all, but they knew he needed time. He had his entire world shaken, and now he was blind, and it was a lot. Poppy truly believed his eyesight could come back, the physical damage was repaired, it seemed more psychological than anything right now.

Fleur was to arrive that day, well Domenic was being told that, she had been there all along. She was only quarter veela, but she had inherited her grandmother's skill, and veela knew a lot about the senses. They hoped she could teach Domenic to cope, until hopefully his vision returned.

Fleur stood with Remus at the door. "Has he had flashes?"

Remus knew she was referring to the fact he was sitting by the window. "No. He just seems to like to sit there."

Lucius had come up next to them. "I was a bit surprised when you asked for me to be a part."

Remus turned to him. "I will if you don't wish to, but I thought you wanted to help your brother."

Lucius agreed. "I just thought you were the more likely. He barely knows me, well as anything but thinking me an enemy, until now."

Fleur was the one who suggested it. "Domenic relies on Remus, he trusts him, but he needs to learn to trust others."

Domenic had never had a lot of people he could count on, and it would make it hard. Many of the people he had trusted, he now had his doubts about, if they had known he was a decoy or not. His Uncle was gone, but he still had Remus, and the twins it seemed. But he needed to come to rely on others, like his brother, if he was to get better. They truly believed, or at least hoped, his eye sight would come back with time. But until then, he would need to rely on people as he learned, and the more he trusted, the easier it would be.

Remus was a bit reluctant, he hadn't been from Domenic's side often, but he knew Fleur was right. He knew if he was there, his cub would cling to him, when he got scared. He needed to see Lucius could be trusted to be there for him. Lucius assured Remus, he was not pushing Remus out.

They were barely in the room when Domenic turned towards them. "Lucius, and Fleur?"

Lucius was a bit surprised. "How did you know who came into the room?"

An odd look went across Domenic's face for a moment. "I knew you were coming for my first lesson."

Fleur stopped Lucius when he was about to mention he had not been told about Lucius. "Are you ready for this?"

Domenic they realized as they came around, sat petting an old cat, which had once belonged to Abraxas. Lucius was reminded, every time he had been in the room, the cat had been there. He couldn't remember his dad, in the last months before he died, without the cat. In truth the fur ball had been a gift, a tiny kitten, from Abraxas to his husband when Regulus was pregnant. It was an old cat.

Fleur smiled when Domenic asked what. "We will just get you up moving around some, you need to learn how to move around the house."

Domenic allowed the cat to jump off his lap. "I guess I can't sit here, wishing I could see the fountain outside my window, all day."

Lucius looked, wondering how Nico knew of the fountain, the window was closed so he couldn't hear. He didn't push. "Here let me."

Domenic looked a bit reluctant but he allowed his brother to take his arm. "I'm a bit…"

Fleur calmed him. "We will be with you every step, and not allow you to fall down I promise. With time we will teach you to count steps."

He had been cooped up since he came, they offered to take him from the room, but he hadn't. He hadn't seen the point, or so he said, since he couldn't see for a tour. They knew most of it had simply been fear. For now his lessons were about mobility, just helping him get used to maneuvering around, and feeling more freedom from it. As they walked with him, Lucius and Fleur shared a look, thinking the same thing.

Lucius stopped Domenic. "Ready to try some stairs?"

**Keep up the reviews, and I keep up the story.**


	7. Chapter 7

Nico didn't know it, but the twins were about to arrive for a visit. He had been out of bed for a few days, and was starting to count steps now. He was always accompanied by someone, but they did not hold on to him anymore, just there if he stumbled. The stairs were the worse for him still. Lucius noticed a few times, his brother made comments which left him wondering. He could tell both Remus and Fleur had noticed it as well. They knew he wasn't lying about not being able to see, but there was something about how he seemed to know things.

Lucius was surprised when he found his brother was not in his lessons that morning. He wondered if Nick was not feeling well and shared a look with Fleur. She shrugged; she had been expecting Remus to bring him down.

They headed up the stairs and were surprised when they heard voices raised, well one. "What is going on in there?"

Fleur shrugged and went to open the door. "Nick does seem upset about something."

Remus looked lost as he watched his godson who wouldn't allow him to touch him. "Nick please, let me help."

Nick was shaking badly. "I can do it myself; I don't need help going to the bathroom like some baby."

Remus got his hands on him. "Nick you know I don't think of you as a baby, I'm just worried about you."

Nick slumped in his arms. "I know, I'm sorry."

Remus kissed his head, and assured his cub he didn't take it personally. He knew how scary and frustrating this all was for Nick. It would have been bad enough to find out the truth about who he was and what happened to him. But add to that he was dealing with this blindness, which no one could explain, and no one could blame him. Remus had thought more than once if Nick hadn't been blind, he'd not have known the truth. But he was reminded Sirius had planned to kidnap Nick that summer and flee. And even if he had died, and Nick wasn't blind, Lucius had told him he would have still taken his little brother. Nick would not have spent another summer there, he'd just have been rescued from London.

Fleur came over to them, she had warned them Nick may start lashing out. He knew they loved him and were trying to help but it was still hard. Any of them would find it frustrating if suddenly in his position as well. Fleur motioned them to allow Nick to try, and he did, slowly.

They were surprised when he made it back when he stopped them with a question. "Why do I have a scar?"

Lucius wondered when he would ask. "You never did and you don't now. The mark on your head was a magical version of a tattoo really."

Nick always thought it looked like one a bit, darker than most scars. "I was wondering, since you said I was not used until after."

Remus sighed. "We don't know where you were for those months, but you definitely were not in the house. Albus needed you to look the same."

Nick seemed to have a lot on his mind. "And the basilisk? And the tri-wizard?"

Lucius sighed. "We're not certain how you can speak to snakes, the power was once not so rare. And the tri-wizard was a set up."

Albus had known Moody was a fake, and had allowed it to happen. The ceremony only required the blood of an enemy. Albus had known it would happen eventually, and he liked to control when it happened. Nick may have brought him back, but he didn't have the protection he thought he did. He wouldn't have Lily's love, when he attacked Harry. Quirell couldn't touch him, because he was so full of black magic.

Nick hands went instinctively to the cat, Talis, who jumped into his lap. The cat always seemed present, when Nick was in the room, and there was something which occurred to his brother as he watched.

He quietly spoke to Fleur. "Is it possible for humans to communicate with other animals? I mean beyond snakes."

Fleur wasn't certain. "Veela can. I have heard there have been the rare humans in the past who can bond with certain animals, not familiars."

He pointed at the cat. "How about seeing through their eyes?"

Fleur realized what he spoke of, and wasn't that shocked. "There are a few humans I know of, well two, who have a similar talent."

He was surprised to hear that. "Is it possible they would come? I know I could be wrong, but it seems like a likely chance."

Fleur agreed with him. They needed to speak to Nick though and find out if he was seeing anything. She told Lucius one was in the UK and he could likely help with as he was a friend of Draco. She wasn't certain as neither really spoke about it, but there was a good chance. The twins were coming today, and would be a distraction for a week, likely the time needed to get the others there.

Fleur went to Nick. "Nick can I ask if you have been having flashes?"

Remus saw him look nervous. "We're not accusing you of lying, it just seems like once and a while you do."

Nick nodded. "Sometimes, when I am in the room, alone usually well except Talis. I thought I was imagining it, I was scared to tell you."

Lucius looked at the cat and at Fleur before back to his brother. "Poppy said there was a chance you may get it back with time."

Remus saw Nick's face fall, and knew they needed to get him down to see the twins. He knew they were Nick's closest friends in a way and he needed that reassurance from them. They all knew the twins were loyal to Nick, but he needed to see it for himself.

Fleur whispered to Lucius as Remus walked with Nick to the door. "I will contact the one, I'd ask you to contact the other."

* * *

The twins had been anxious to come and see Nick. They were shocked to find out he was not really Harry and a Malfoy but it didn't matter. They may have offered their help to Harry, and convinced Dobby to help too, but as allies. They had sent some of the journals to his relatives and his friend back in the US, so he could communicate. They knew the kid was good and he had been a victim as much as Nick in all of this. They were willing to help when they could, but he wasn't their little brother. Nick was, and they needed to not only see him but reassure him as well. They knew Bill had good reason to make them wait, they had to be as careful as possible with Nick.

It turned out they weren't going alone. Draco was going, and he had the portkey to go. Lucius didn't have the time to create an untraceable one for them, but this private portkey would not register how many used it. Their girlfriends would cover for them while they were gone.

Fred looked at Draco when they arrived at the manor. "Surprised you still go to school here. Thought you'd run to France by now."

Draco shrugged. "My mother would like it, but for now I have convinced them it is safer for cover for me to remain."

George thought it actually made sense. "Shocked to hear your former enemy is actually your Uncle?"

Draco smirked but he laughed a bit. "It was a cover, my hatred, and I have known for months he is Uncle Nick. But yes, a bit odd."

Fred put him in a headlock as they waited for the portkey to take them away. "Well you can call me Uncle Fred, since he is our brother."

Draco elbowed him in the ribs. "I suddenly wish my mother had been the member of the Black family kicked out."

It was said in good humor really. Sirius had not been kicked out, his name simply burned off the tree. If his brother hadn't died, Regulus would have been Lord Black, and inherited the estate. But the estate had to go to the son or daughter of the lord if there was one living, before another close relative. There had been times when they had adopted an heir, as Sirius had, but rare. The Black estate was Nick's before his godfather died, it was never Sirius', when Regulus died, the right to inherit passed to his son. It was now undeniable, as he was the last of Orion's line. Between the massive Black estate, and the money from Abraxas, Nick made Lucius look a pauper. He had no need for the taken Potter estate.

They arrived in the most beautiful gardens and even in the summer, the weather was much nicer than back home. They smiled when they saw their little brother, except for the fact he was having to lean on Remus to lead him.

Nick stopped and for some reason he smelled the air. "What is that smell?"

Remus saw the twins and his eyes twinkled. "I don't smell anything cub, though it is far from the full moon."

Nick shook his head. "It smells like a mix of broom wax and joke powder or something."

George answered. "Well unfortunately we came from work, but you can blame the old broom smell on your nephew over there."

Draco didn't find that funny at all. "I was putting my polish on my new Firebolt. You two dolts were early."

Nick looked so happy to see them, and if he could see he would have likely ran across to hug the twins. The twins did it for him, well not running, but they crossed the distance, and each took a turn taking him into their arms. Draco held back a bit. He knew even if Nick was family now, that all of this was a shock for him. Draco always knew about his Uncle, who if he was not kidnapped they'd have been raised like brothers, even if they only knew it was him recently. He could sympathize, believe it or not.

Nick was so relieved to have them there. He had seen, well been in the room with Bill after the first few days. He hadn't known about the rest as Bill himself had a falling out too. He was relieved the twins were here, and he should have known.

Fred put him in a headlock. "You better not have had doubts. No kid who looks more like a beater, is ever going to take your place."

Nick was surprised to learn they met him. "He could use your help."

George wasn't all that surprised Nick would care about him. "Told the kid we'd help. He'll need it, won't fool Hermione or Luna for a second."

Draco finally spoke up. "Luna? That slightly loopy Ravenclaw?"

Nick turned towards his voice. "Play nice Draco. Besides Luna seems to know a lot before it happens."

He knew the twins were right, Hermione and Luna would know without a doubt. He knew Luna would be loyal, and he hoped Hermione too. He had considered sending the cloak back. He'd not send it back if Albus would get his hands on it, but it belonged to the Potter family. The map he'd keep, it was actually his Uncle and Remus who made it, as well as his broom and album. He was assured Hedwig was here somewhere. Fred mentioned the new kid had a new owl, a snowy owl, they tried to pass off as Hedwig.

George mentioned as they took him inside. "Have to be home for Harry's birthday. He will be making his first visit to the Burrow."

**Keep up the reviews, and I keep up the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

Nick was so relieved to have the twins there. They could offer him no assurances about the rest of their family, any more than Bill though. But having them there by his side reminded him his entire life had not been a lie. He had at least two people who loved him no matter his last name. Hermione and Luna the twins also reminded him and Neville. Technically the twins couldn't speak for Oliver or Katie, but their girlfriends were loyal and he was sure the others were too. They had told them about their suspicions of the letter but not when Bill told them the truth. Even Draco being there was helping though, it seemed to be bringing out some of the old competition. Draco calling him Uncle Nick brought smiles. He knew it was true but to have a classmate several weeks older than him calling him Uncle was just too odd.

Nick was starting to get out of the room more with them there. He seemed to have a bit more confidence, or not wanting to look weak to them. They didn't think he was weak but if it was the push he needed to start moving then they'd allow him the thought.

Lucius turned to Fleur a few days after the twins arrived. "Severus will be escorting him down in the next few days."

Fleur turned to look at him. "Then they should be arriving the sound time. I need Severus to brew a potion if possible."

Lucius didn't think it would be a problem. "He is one of the top masters in the world; I doubt you could challenge him."

Fleur was happy to hear it. "It is a rare one, the elemental potion."

Lucius was surprised. "You think my brother might be an elemental of some kind?"

Fleur had no idea. "I spoke to my grandmother, and unless he has veela blood, she thought it the only possibility."

If Nick was seeing through the cat and not having his eye sight come back that is. The Blacks and Malfoys had no veela blood they could find. Nick had never been blood adopted by the couple. They had used some charms on him, and there were enough features similar between the Potters and the Blacks. Everyone thought he looked like James, so they looked for similar characteristics. His nose had simply been tweaked a bit and his eyes. There was a chance his eyes, the charm on them, was a part of this. He should have been a mini Regulus, but for the Malfoy eyes.

The potion would show if he was an elemental. Elementals were so rare no one was sure the last time one was born. There had been rumors that Voldemort was one, how he was able to talk to snakes. His ability with cats and snakes, Fleur had no idea what element Nick may be.

Lucius looked across the table at Remus who had been speaking with Andromeda. "Where is my brother?"

Remus looked up. "You know he only has a few days left with the twins before they return. They will bring him down soon."

Any response was cut off by Fred who had appeared in the doorway. "I smell bacon."

Lucius worried. "Where is Nick?"

George shrugged. "Oh did we forget him again?"

Fred stopped Remus when he was about to go. "He'll be here in a moment, give him a chance."

They were amazed when he appeared in the door on his own. They could all see his lips moving as he counted the steps. The twins had helped him with the stairs they mouthed, but Nick had done the rest on his own. He even made it to his own chair, they always left the same one open for him, so he could make it to it without any help.

Watching Nick with the twins they were all amazed with his progress. It was a shame the twins had to leave, but they had work to do. They were no longer members of the Order. They and their girlfriends had been helping Xeno with the underground instead.

Nick was surprised later when he was with the twins when Lucius mentioned new teachers coming. "Who? And I thought Fleur was staying."

They knew he had become comfortable with Fleur. She assured him. "I'm not going anywhere; I just thought they may be able to help me."

Fred smiled. "Well then you won't be too lonely when we leave."

George saw his face fall. "You know we will come back as often as we can, and write. But you wanted us to help Harry too."

Nick agreed. "I know what it is like to be a pawn; he will need all the support he can get."

That afternoon Nick had some lessons but the twins had joined in. Lucius was a bit surprised when his brother had wanted to speak to him alone. He had been joining in on Nick's lessons trying to build a bond with his little brother. Nick had come to trust him more but it was still a step. He took Nick into the den where they could sit down and talk alone for a while.

Nick surprised him with his question. "The twins are returning for Harry's birthday. When is mine? When was I born?"

* * *

For the twins leaving France had been extremely hard. They loved Nick and it killed them to leave him when he was still struggling. But they were reminded how important their work with the underground was. And Nick wanted them to go no matter how much he would miss them. The war was over for him and he was relieved. Even if his eye site came back he would remain in France as would Remus and the elder Malfoys. They may from time to time come back to help with s part of the war but no longer in it.

Their mum had been pestering them to come home but the twins wondered if Albus was involved. They had a serious falling out with their family. But Molly reminded them how much they loved Harry and he was coming for his birthday and he rest of the summer.

Albus led Harry towards the house. "You are certain you won't mess this up?'

Harry tried to remain calm. "I have studied it top to bottom, back and forwards. Unless there was anything missing from it."

Albus shook his head. "Ronald is his best friend and there is nothing he wouldn't know. Any oddities in speech and behavior well….."

Harry didn't see how he could be blamed for that. "It isn't like I had a video tape to watch."

Albus sneered. "Stop talking muggle. I thought having you removed from the couple at five was soon enough, perhaps I was too lenient."

Harry held back an angry retort. "I thought the kid was supposed to know about that stuff, I was raised by Aunt Petunia."

Albus was cut off when the door opened. Of course the twins had told him about how the decoy had lived. The twins had been away but they kept in contact with his journal. He could also communicate with Travis, and Aunt Sarah. Sarah was a squib, so were actually Petunia and his grandmother Rosamund, they did come from a very minor family. Rosamund had been adopted as she was a squib, but her older brother had a squib daughter Sarah, who went to the US, too much inbreeding Albus said.

Molly looked at Harry up and down. "I was going to say I would put some weight on your bones, but you have grown."

Albus watched as the woman appraised Harry before hugging him. "A lot of potions and such to recover from the hex."

Ron had appeared in the door. "Might need to slim you down some, you look more beater than seeker. Total growth spurt."

Albus turned to the woman. "I am happy you will allow Harry to stay here for the rest of the summer. The wards have been increased."

Molly smiled. "You know we are always happy to have him, but I was surprised no Remus. I had thought he'd…."

Albus waved her off. "Of course the ministry would not allow it. Besides he took off to the continent, to recover from the death of Sirius."

Harry from the corner of his eye could see the woman wasn't sure. He knew from the twins their mother didn't know about the decoy or at least they truly believed. She had known about the philosopher's stone and the goblet of fire though, but both after the fact. The woman seemed to truly care about the decoy but she had been willing to follow what Albus believed. She had told Bill she had lost too much in the first war. She lost both her brothers and her dad in just over a year. Bill had agreed, but he didn't think they had to follow Albus blindly. And he had not approved of tricking Harry into dangers. Harry could have been killed in the graveyard, well the decoy, no matter what Albus claimed.

Hermione and the others were in the kitchen. The twins were there as they had promised to be. They had made a deal of it, saying they were coming for Harry and Harry alone. They hadn't needed to raise suspicion and it was true in fact.

Hermione followed him up to Percy's room where he was now staying. "You seem different."

Harry turned to look at her. "I lost one godfather and the other left me. It's been a bit of a long summer Mione."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. "You know I've been thinking a lot about Sirius lately."

Harry looked away. "I have too."

Hermione thought for a moment. "Do you remember what he said to us before he took off on Buckbeak when we rescued him?"

Harry racked his mind but he had no idea. "I….."

Ron had appeared in the door. "Come on you two it's time for lunch."

Hermione watched as Harry slipped from the room but she remained for a time. He looked like Harry though bigger and spoke in the same voice, perhaps a bit deeper, but he was different. She knew it could be stress, but Harry would never have forgotten that conversation ever. He had replayed every conversation he had with his godfather over and over in his head. Ron wouldn't know Harry never spoke to him about such things; Ron wasn't exactly the most sensitive. He also hated to be reminded he was in the infirmary and not part of it. But others would know.

Fred stood in the door and noticed Hermione's face. "You know Hermione you really are the brightest witch of your age."

**Keep up the reviews, and I keep up the story.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucius was reminded of a few days ago when his brother spoke to him. It was the first time Nick had sought him out to talk alone. He had asked when his real birthday had been. They had told him he wasn't born on July 31st but not when his birthday really was. It wasn't like they didn't know or were trying to hide something from him, they just had so much else with him on their mind. Nick's birthday fell in August, a few days after what he thought his birthday to be. They planned to have a small birthday for him but they had been unsure of when to have it. But just as his name, Nick reminded them he was not born on July 31st and didn't want to continue. The twins would be able to be back by then for it. For now his new teachers were the main focus for him and the potion Severus was bringing.

The timing was planned so both of his new teachers would arrive on the same day. They hoped they would be able to help or offer some type of explanation. Lucius was reminded they needed to speak to his brother about it before the two arrived.

Lucius came into the library where his brother was finishing with a letter. "To the twins?"

Nick looked towards his voice. "Yes, I can't really write to anyone else can I?"

Lucius sat down next to him. "Hopefully with time we will be able to let you have contact with others."

Nick sealed the envelope, he had a quick quill pen so he could write without help. "How do we even know any of them would want to hear?"

Lucius squeezed his hand. "I know you have your doubts but the twins assured you about your quidditch buddies. "

Nick knew the twins would not lie just to pick up his spirits. "I just hope others as well."

From what the twins had told him Ron had been spying on him. They were not sure but they doubted any of their family knew the truth. Bill had said the same thing, that his parents hadn't known he was a decoy, though they had known other parts. He prayed his friends like Hermione were still loyal and were still his friends or would be when they knew the truth. He knew they couldn't know it until the war was over. The world had to rally behind the real Harry and Nick prayed the kid had what it would take to win the war.

Lucius looked at the letter and back at his brother. He noticed Talis was with Nick which had become a regular thing. He had heard of muggles having seeing eye dogs but they could not literally see through their eyes. He wondered if something similar could be done for his brother.

Nick seemed to know something was up. "Is something wrong?"

Lucius knew he just had to do it. "Nick there is something I need to discuss before your new teachers come. It is about your visions."

Nick was confused. "I thought they were coming to help Fleur with me."

Lucius agreed but he explained what they suspected about Talis, and perhaps an elemental. "Severus is bringing a potion with him."

Nick was surprised. "I didn't know elementals even existed. Do we know what element?"

Lucius told his brother no. The snake and the cat were throwing them off a bit. They were not quite certain what element could be connected to so many different animals as Nick. There was a chance he was was an Earth element, as they had a link to animals and plants. Some were thought to be natural healers. They were sure they ruled out a water element, as Voldemort if he was an element, surely was one. Salazar was believed to have been one in his time. Water elements were known for their abilities in legimency, and Voldemort of course was an expert. It would explain how he used the marks, he was able to link to their minds through it. They were still not certain how Nick got visions, since he had no real scar.

Nick had to ask. "We're not heirs though right? I mean I pulled the sword of Gryffindor, but all the Malfoys and Blacks were Slytherins."

Lucius sighed. "There were rumors the Potters might be, why they were attacked. Unfortunately if we are heirs, our father never told me."

Nick pet Talis on the head. "Did he have any of the powers? You were around him, I wasn't."

Lucius looked at Talis. "As he got sick, he used to talk to that cat all the time. To be honest I thought he was losing his mind."

Nick was reminded their dad had died of the pox and been ill for months. "People talk to cats, Mrs. Fig talks to hers all the time."

Lucius agreed. "But it was different, and I think he tried to tell me but I'd not listen. I thought he was so sick, and none of it made sense."

He wished for his brother's sake he had listened. But between the grief over the death of his husband and missing baby, and the fever, Lucius thought it was too much for the old man. He could see the pain in Nick's face and knew Nick was blaming himself for it. He held his brother and reminded him it wasn't his fault, he hadn't run away, he had been kidnapped as a baby.

Viktor's came from the door. "You will have to take a potion, but there is a good chance you're a founder's heir like me and Adrian."

Nick turned towards their voices. "You are founder's heirs?"

Adrian answered. "Our families have hid the secret for a long time. We thought Harry Potter was the other heir, we could be wrong."

Lucius was confused. "If my brother is the third, then you must be wrong. We're not related to the Potters."

Victor sat down. "There is a rumor that Voldemort was never the true heir of Slytherin, that his Uncle had a child."

If it was true it might explain why both Harry and Nick could speak to snakes. There was no telling which of them might be the heir of Slytherin though. Lucius assumed it was likely Harry, and Voldemort went after him to kill the true heir to his title. But he may just have been targeting any of the heirs to the founders. There was no telling until Nick took a potion and showed some powers.

Severus had the potion in hand. "Well then it is a good thing I came prepared. We should find out soon if and which heir you might be."

* * *

Hermione stood looking at Fred and his words confused her. It wasn't that she had not heard them before but when and where. It was the response she had been expecting from Harry when she asked about Sirius. Sirius had told her she was the brightest witch of her age before he had taken off on Buckbeak. She and the man may never have been close but that was a great compliment she always remembered. And Harry had repeated it more than once since his godfather had used it. She was reminded the twins were closer to him than even Ron.

Fred watched her and somehow was not surprised how quickly she had picked it up. Nick had thought the same thing that like Luna she was not to be fooled too easily. Fred had promised not to tell her out right, but he could give her a nudge in the right direction he thought.

Hermione looked at him. "You know something."

Fred shrugged. "I know a lot but probably wouldn't impress a book smart like you."

Hermione was not buying it for a moment. "There is something different about Harry and you know what it is."

Fred perched on the desk. "He seemed like the same little brother last time I saw him."

Hermione sunk down onto the bed. "Potions wouldn't act that fast, and he didn't know what Sirius spoke about that night."

Fred flipped through the book which was the journal disguised to look like Moby Dick. "Appearances can be very deceiving Hermione."

Hermione watched him for a moment. "Fred you know I'm going to find out. There is a reason you and George came home, I know it."

Fred stood to leave the room but he tossed the book at her. "Appearances Hermione, appearances. Never took Harry for a classics fan."

Alone in the room Hermione looked down at the book in her lap. No, she had not in fact known Harry to be much of a reader at all. He would have chosen something far more exciting than Moby Dick if he was bored. Maybe it was the only thing he had access to, but she wasn't sure. She ran a spell over the book, able to do magic as they were in a magic household, and she realized it was disguised. She found it was a two way journal and she found someone named Travis had recently written back in it.

Before she could read she heard someone clear their throat and looked up. Harry was standing in the door, and before she could act, he had summoned the book from her lap. He put the concealment charm back on it.

Harry shook his head. "And here I thought Ron was the one I had to worry about snooping Mione."

Hermione stood. "Since when do you call me Mione? Ron calls me that, not you."

Harry brushed it off and put the book back on the desk. "Hermione as I said before, it has been a rough summer."

She put a hand on his arm to stop him from leaving. "I know my best friend, and this is more than grief over Sirius. I know my best friend."

Harry eyed her up and down for a moment. "Perhaps you don't as well as you think."

Hermione watched him leave the room and she tried to open the book. This time she could not lift the concealment charm, it was warded. She had no idea who Travis was or what was with this journal. She didn't think her and Harry had any secrets from each other. She knew he may have spoken about things to Luna or Neville, the twins and not to her, but nothing like this. Something was so off.

She found a few others downstairs when she went down for lunch. It was a week nearly to Harry's birthday, but Luna had come over. She was of course friends with Ginny since little and lived down the road.

Luna came into the house and she kissed Harry on the cheek. "No mistletoe this time. No infestations."

Harry returned the kiss and shrugged. "I don't think we need a reason, besides I haven't worried about cooties since I was little."

Luna had an odd look at her face as she watched him go to the table. "I meant knargles. He forgot."

Hermione had been by her side. "Luna we don't all remember your wild stories."

Luna turned to look at her with hurt in her eyes. "I know you think they are stupid fantasies, but Harry always remembered."

Hermione watched as the blonde sunk down at the table. Luna was right, Harry might not believe her wild stories either, but he remembered them. Harry knew what it was like to be bullied, and he would never pick on someone. If it had just been Luna she would have let it slip, but the events of the bedroom ran through her mind as well. Something was just not right about all of this.

George touched her on the shoulder as they were sitting down for lunch. "Bread, Hermione?"

**Author note: so this is not a founder's heirs take on Voldie story. Harry is the BWL and he will take on the man himself. The others may play a minor role in war but not that.**


	10. Chapter 10

Adrian and Viktor had come into the room, and were a bit surprised to see the other. But they knew enough to guess why the other one was there. They were both founder's heirs but would never have known the other one till now. Both had let enough slip to Fleur for her to guess. Well she didn't know the founder's parts but she knew they were elementals. Fleur had known the Krums long before the tri-wizard tournament. She knew his family had a connection with the birds they had on their estate. And Adrian had mentioned to Draco once why he had a cat and not an owl. He had never been able to bond with an owl in the same way he had the cat.

The two of them knew what chances they took coming here. They had spoken with their families who all agreed this was a chance to be taken. The potion Severus had brought with him they would use first.

Nick took the potion and he had no idea what to expect. "Will I set the room on fire, or drown you all or something?"

Adrian laughed. "Even for an elemental it takes times for our powers to grow. No dangers here."

Lucius took a deep intake of breath. "I guess that answers our question."

Nick was confused at what was happening. "I don't feel flames or water or something."

Viktor picked up a plant from the table and put Nick's hand to it. "Feel the flowers? This plant was not in bloom moments ago."

Lucius confirmed. "It is a winter bloomer, it didn't even have any buds on it yet."

Nick was stunned when he realized what they were saying, he was an Earth elemental. They told him that meant he was a Hufflepuff heir. Helga was the one who took all the kids who didn't fit into other houses, into hers. She was a healer, and had a big heart, who reached out to all people. Earth didn't mean soil, it meant the animals and plants, the life that came from earth, the idea of mother earth. It seemed Nick had known Nagini was there, and thinking of Voldemort before he fell asleep, his mind had sought an animal to connect with.

The other two had their suspicions. They had it narrowed down, to either Nick was a water element or he was earth. The fact was they were pretty confident Harry was a water element, he was an heir to Salazar.

Nick looked. "If I am an heir, could Voldemort really be after me?"

Adrian shook his head. "No. The other founders' heirs, even Godric's, didn't have the power needed. He went after Harry to reclaim his title."

Lucius had to ask. "Reclaim his title?"

Viktor sighed. "My family looked into the records. It seems Merope's brother had a child, a daughter, who was adopted when he went to prison."

Adrian finished for him. "Catherine Potter, or so our families seem to believe."

Lucius thought it made sense. "Merope would not be heir to pass it on to her son, if her older brother had a child."

Voldemort was a half blood and hated it. He had magic which had nothing to do with being a half blood, and he would not lose his powers. But he became Lord Voldemort, because he claimed the title of Lord Slytherin. The family name had changed for safety over the generations, his grandfather had used the name Gaunt, but he the name Voldemort. As long as James and his son were alive, they had the right to the title. Viktor knew it could be speculation, but it was said when two elementals of the same element faced off, they canceled out each other's powers. It was what saved Harry, not his mother's love, but his powers in the end.

Viktor explained through his father he was Rowena's heir. The Gray Lady had a baby abroad, and when she was killed by the Bloody Baron, the baby was adopted. Rowena found her grandson just before she died, and the story passed on.

Nick turned his mind to Adrian. "You are a Gryffindor then? But you were in Slytherin."

Adrian laughed. "And you were a Gryffindor when one of your dads was obviously a Hufflepuff. It isn't always in the family you know."

Lucius had to ask. "My father had a bond with the cat, but would I have to have some powers for my brother to as well?"

Adrian shook his head. "My powers come from my mother's family. Neither of my older brothers have the powers. I am her heir because of it."

It was in the family code, that the title of Lord or Lady of the founder's house could only be claimed by an elemental. Lucius would still be entitled, if true to the Malfoy name and title, but not the Hufflepuff estate or title. Voldemort could be Lord Slytherin, if Catherine and her descendants did not have the magic. It could skip generations, and they were not sure if Catherine or James were elementals. Voldemort had the right to call himself Lord Slytherin but not Lord Gaunt, even with Catherine and James alive. But as soon as a new elemental was born, he lost that right, and he was now not only a half blood but one with no title. Gaunt he didn't care about, but Slytherin he did.

Lucius didn't know if it was his father or not. The cat had belonged to Regulus, and his dad may have been so attached due to it. Abraxas may very well have been trying to tell Lucius that his husband and their son had the powers. Regulus would want their son to know.

Viktor thought. "My father took me to the bank when I showed my powers, and the bank spoke to me of the heritage. It is tradition."

Adrian nodded. "My mother died before I came into her powers. But she had told my father, and he took me to the bank as well."

Nick understood. "If you took me to the bank, they may be able to tell me which side of my family the powers come from?"

Lucius thought it sounded fine. "I can arrange for us to have a portkey straight into the bank. We would be safe enough."

Both the Malfoys and Blacks had been Slytherins for so long, but obviously the generations had changed one family. Perhaps the Hufflepuff blood of the Blacks and the Slytherin tendencies of Malfoys, created Nick the lion. Nick had the sly cunning side of a snake, but he had the amazing heart of a Hufflepuff, blended together for a lion. He realized it meant he might be a natural healer. Adrian confirmed as well as being able to manipulate fire, he was able to see possible futures, though not well trained. And Victor was able to create optical allusions to trick opponents, he could admit he used a bit in the tournament, with the dragon. It didn't work as well with non-humans though.

Nick was hit with the realization. "Even when I said I wanted to be an auror, I never really wanted to fight. Maybe I am meant to heal instead."

* * *

Harry had no idea how but he knew the two girls were on to him. He kept going over his head what he could have said to Luna to set her off. Unfortunately the little rat Ron didn't seem to be a big fan of hers at all. He hadn't seemed to think Harry and Luna were close, but that seemed wrong. It seemed the decoy may have hid his respect and friendship with Luna from Ron. He had wondered why Albus was so confident this plan would work. He was certain the decoy must have had secrets even from Ron, and it was proving true.

It was the day before his birthday and he was sitting up in his room. He had claimed to have a migraine and need a chance to lie down. Even Molly seemed to be looking at him in a way, as if she thought or at least felt something was off about him.

He sat up when the door opened. "I am trying to rest."

Fred popped his head into the room. "We need to talk."

George came into the room. "Good thing we're here and all."

He was about to say something when Hermione and Luna both appeared. "What are they doing here?"

Fred shrugged. "You can tell them if you choose, won't force you. But they both guess, and these two are more dangerous if they snoop."

Hermione and Luna tried to look hurt by that or were hurt by that. Harry knew the twins were right, at least from what he had seen. He had come to trust them. They had ulterior motives but everyone did, and at least theirs Harry knew. They wanted the war to end but they also wanted their baby brother back. Their Harry was the kid in hiding, and they made that loud and clear whenever they had the chance

With the doors warded, he made the girls take an oath to never reveal what he said to them. He saw their shock when he told them the truth, everything the twins knew already of course. He could see shock on Hermione's face, Luna was a bit odd.

Luna smiled. "I knew I was not wrong. I knew you were not Harry. It wasn't simply the stories you forgot, you don't feel right."

Harry ground his teeth. "I wish people would stop saying that. I know you loved the decoy, but I am Harry. I was just as much a pawn in this."

Fred calmed the things down as best as he could. "He is right, Nick wants us to help him. Nick even sent him his cloak."

Hermione was stunned. "The cloak? He loved that thing. It was one of his most precious belongings."

George reminded her. "It belongs to the Potter family, and he said as long as Albus didn't get his hands on it, it belonged here."

There was a spell on the cloak so even Albus could not tell what it was. Nick had kept the marauder's map and his broom, and some of the photos from the album. He had sent all of those of James and Lily alone, and with Harry, and the photos he had no connection to. He couldn't see yet, but he hoped to one day see the photos he kept. They were of the marauders, minus Peter, one his Uncle and the other his honorary godfather. And the pictures of him with his friends, like Hermione and Luna.

Hermione agreed with the twins. "I'm willing to help since Nick wants us to. But you're not my best friend."

Harry sighed. "I hope perhaps we can be friends, but I can understand why your loyalty is with Nick."

Luna actually hugged him. "I can tell you're a good person, I know these things. We will be friends."

The twins assured the girls they would come up with a safe way for them to write Nick. For now they would forward on the letters for them. Nick had a quick quotes quill which would both write and in fact read letters for him. He didn't need anyone to help him.

Hermione snarled when she found out about Ron. "I suddenly feel like finding the biggest spider, and putting it in his bed, for starters."

**An: So slight change from the original. Nick was the Gryffindor heir last time, and Abraxas was definitely the source of his powers. I have yet to decide if it will continue to be Abraxas, or if it will come from his Black side.**

**Yes, for any who haven't clued in, Viktor Krum and Adrian Pucey, the only two by those names in the books. **


	11. Chapter 11

Lucius was a bit wary about taking his brother back to the UK. He had assured his little brother it was safe, but he was still a bit wary himself. He knew his brother deserved to know where the powers came from. There was a chance Viktor pointed out, if it was from the Malfoys, Draco or his kids could have the powers. Nick would remain the heir, able to claim the title, as his brother wasn't. If Draco's children ended up having the powers and Nick's kids didn't, then it could revert back. Nick had to wonder, he had looked at the family tree of the Blacks. Orion had an older sister named Lucretia, who was the mother of Molly and her brothers. It was in the family laws, a daughter could be over looked for a title, denied it for the sake of a younger brother. If a Lord only had daughters, then the daughter would inherit. Sirius could not be denied the title, because he was male, though the estate itself he could be as long as his brother and nephew lived. Lucretia had been denied the title Lady Black, but if she was also not an elemental, than she could not claim Lady Hufflepuff either. If it was Malfoy, Lucius was the rightful heir to Lord Malfoy, but as he wasn't an elemental, he couldn't claim Hufflepuff.

They eventually headed on the 30th to London for the bank. Lucius had a portkey which would take them right into the manager's office there. He had been in contact with the head goblin about what they wanted. The manager didn't seem surprised, and was happy to set an appointment.

Lucius helped his brother into a chair when they arrived. 'We're here, how are you feeling?"

Nick sunk down into the chair. "I guess there is one up side to being blind, I don't get so dizzy from portkeys."

The manager handed him some water. "I believe you are Domenic Regulus Black-Malfoy?"

Nick turned towards his voice. "I am. I have reason to believe I am the Hufflepuff heir. I am told you can tell me if this is true."

The goblin nodded. "You are indeed. Your name appeared on our records a day ago, when you exhibited your powers for the first time."

Lucius understood. "You have a family tree for his line, but it must keep record of those who have the powers."

The goblin took out a book from his desk which had two crests on it. One was the Hufflepuff crest, and while Nick could not see it, the other was the crest of the Black family. Lucius was somehow not surprised; he would have thought his dad would have told him if they were the heirs. It was possible Abraxas had not been an elemental, but the family would still have known, at least in the direct line he thought. Him talking to the cat must have been the fever and wanting to feel close to his late husband. And he must have been trying to tell Lucius about Regulus.

Nick of course could not see and had no idea what had happened. He had heard the movement of something, but could not see the book on the desk. He would have recognized the crest, he knew the Black one well enough.

The goblin touched the book. "I am not supposed to speak to anyone of this other than the heirs of Hufflepuff, unless they choose."

Lucius offered to go. "I will wait until you're done."

Nick managed to stop his brother as he could hear him. "You don't have to, I choose to let you hear as well."

The goblin spoke when Lucius sat down. "On the seventeenth birthday of Orion Black he was brought to the bank, after exhibiting powers."

Nick understood. "My grandfather was the heir? Did my father show any of the powers, or my Uncle?"

The goblin explained the powers usually came out at seventeen, a rare time earlier like Adrian and Viktor. Nick's powers only showed because of the potion, when he was so young. The Black family tree showed all members, those who were elementals their names turned green, those who were not elementals and were seventeen or older turned red. Molly and her children who were all of age were red, but it didn't matter. Lucretia had been red, meaning she inherited neither Hufflepuff or Black. That sexist law Nick planned to change, if he had a daughter first, she'd be Lady Black and not over looked. The Malfoys had changed that generations back.

Nick was handed two rings, one which was his automatically, and the other his now he had the Hufflepuff powers. He had become Lord Black days after his birth. He had wondered why Sirius was never Lord Black, he assumed his godfather could not claim it while on the run.

Lucius had to ask. "If he was replaced by another heir, would Voldemort have been told of the identity."

The goblin shook his head. "No, it was not a clause in the founder's will, but a personal one for Salazar. He feared competition in his line."

Lucius saw his brother's confusion. "An older brother might fear a nephew or niece with the powers, may wish to kill him, to claim the title."

Nick understood. "So Voldemort was told he had lost his title, but not who would have had a claim to it. Can I see the records, as an heir?"

The goblin shook his head. "No, none of the heirs are permitted to know who the other is, so they can't betray each other."

Of course they knew Adrian and Viktor were the other two heirs. But there was still a question of if Harry was. It was possible Voldemort had guessed it must be a child of his Uncle, and went looking. There had to be records somewhere, and with enough power he could have found out. Catherine dead, he went after her son and grandson, to wipe out any competition for the title.

They were about to leave when Moody made an abrupt entrance. "Lucius we need you, its urgent."

* * *

It was the day before his birthday and Harry was actually to have one. He had not had one since he was taken from Aunt Sarah when he was five. Well not officially, Professor Manx had tried to make the last few special for him. He wished he had his relatives and Travis though to celebrate. He knew the twins and the girls were helping him, but they were not family, or really even friends. He had only ever had Travis, but the four of them made it clear they were helping him only for the war. And in the twins' case, as a promise to the decoy as well. He knew the decoy was a victim, but he really was sick of being told that was their Harry and always would be.

He was writing in his two way to Travis, one of the good things the twins had done for him. They had also told him they made it possible, for Travis and Aunt Sarah to send gifts to him, through them. He had been worried about them being traced; he knew it would get Travis in trouble.

The door opened and Hermione appeared in the door. "Molly sent me up to find out what was keeping you."

Harry warded the door behind her. "Was it her or are you snooping again?"

Hermione looked a bit hurt. "I was worried about my best friend. I was worried something was wrong with Har….Nick."

Finishing his letter Harry cast the concealment charm and slammed it shut. "You don't need to constantly remind I'm not good enough."

Hermione stopped him. "It's not like that. Do you know what it's like to have a best friend for five years, and then have him taken from you?"

Harry turned to look at her. "No. I wasn't allowed friends, or a life of my own. Travis was and is the closest thing to a best friend I have had."

He reminded her what he had told them about his life. He had been a happy five year old when he was snatched from his Aunt and Uncle. They had moved recently and he hadn't known why. Aunt Sarah had not wanted to give him up, and had tried to hide him. He grew up in a school, taught fourteen hour days, with no comfort or fun. He didn't even get to play chess until Professor Manx. It was in the official third year, when he was fourteen, when Travis had snuck into his rooms on a prank. They had been friends ever since. Professor Manx made it possible for him to see Travis, and remain in contact with his Aunt over the years.

Hermione slumped down on the bed and she could admit she needed to try. Nick and Harry had both been victims in all of this, both had miserable childhoods. It is just when she thought Harry, she thought the kid she went after the philosopher's stone with, or faced Sirius.

Hermione tried. "I know I am a bit snoopy and I apologize. I'm usually not this bad, well Ron would call me a know it all, but not on a friend."

Harry understood. "Sorry I snapped. I can understand why you love Nick so much, I can. And he can have his life back when the war is over."

Hermione shook her head. "From what the twins said he is as happy as he can be, under the circumstances, in his new home. He'll stay."

Harry sighed. "I guess after all he gave up in my name, he deserves the peace now. But after the war he can claim his old friends back."

Hermione was surprised. "Don't you plan to stay? I know Albus messed with your life, but this is where you were meant to be."

Harry shook his head. "No, my family and only friend are in Boston. When this war is over, I plan to return, have my own life for once."

Hermione stood up as he had. "You'll have to keep in contact. I can see you growing on people."

Harry smiled a little at that and assured her he would, if anyone wanted him to. He had seen how they reacted to the news so far. The twins planned to tell their girlfriends, Oliver and Katie when it was safe. He had to be here for the war, his parents had been killed by Voldemort, and he'd see this war end. But even if this life had been stolen from him, he didn't want it.

Hermione motioned to the door. "We should be getting downstairs, or Molly will send the troops up after us."

Harry brought down the wards on the room. "I wonder if she knows. She keeps looking at me differently."

Hermione shrugged. "She knew he was set up, but about him, I doubt it. I truly believe she loves you."

Harry was about to say something when a loud sound went through the house. Neither of them were sure what it was at first, and then with panic, it dawned on them. They were the emergency wards on the house that were going off. They ran down into the kitchen, just in time to see Fred flee out the hidden passage from the kitchen which led under the orchard into town.

Molly motioned to the other kids. "You need to get into the passage now and stay there. Fred has gone for help."

**Keep up the reviews**

**And now as we have moved deeper, I will make a second attempt on a vote on pairing. It seems by the confusion last chapter of people not knowing who Viktor or Adrian were, the author's note in chapter 1 may have been missed.**


	12. Chapter 12

**An: so of 18 reviews, only 4 voted, well there was one for Harry (not happening) and one for either one. Of the four actual votes, split 2 for 2. So you will just have to wait and see. And no it will not be Harry/Nick, they will be friends eventually.**

Lucius was worried when Moody came to him. He knew something was seriously wrong for he and Nick were meant to come and go He had made it clear he didn't wish for his brother to be in London any longer than he had to be. Moody quietly told him what was wrong, and how urgent it was. Lucius knew he needed to get his brother somewhere safe but there was no time. He was reminded Adrian had come back with them, he was collecting something from his dad. The manager agreed to summon Adrian to the bank, who was to take Nick to Malfoy manor. For a member of the Malfoy family, the manor was safer than school and the bank combined. If he knew how long he'd be gone he'd have left his brother there, but he knew it better Nick at the manor. Nick wanted answers, but he promised them when he came back.

Lucius headed for the Burrow with Moody praying the wards had held. Fred had made it out, through a hidden tunnel few knew of, and alerted the order. The wards on the house were holding before, but all floo and apparition was cut off.

Moody looked at Lucius as they arrived. "Fred just got out. He was almost caught, the place is surrounded, no one could get out the tunnel."

Lucius smelled something, they had apparated into the orchard for covering. "Do you smell that?"

Moody snarled. "Smoke, and lots of it."

The two of them headed towards the Burrow, and before they entered the clearing they knew it was bad. There was a fight going down between the order and what looked to be a dozen Death Eaters in the area. One or two red heads could be seen fighting, but Lucius couldn't make out which ones. Fred wasn't there, he had suffered a hex before he escaped, and was being seen to at Grimmauld.

Lucius and Moody moved into the fray and he prayed for Nick's sake that George was safe here somewhere. They didn't know how much the others knew about the decoy, but Bill had told them his parents knew how much Nick had been set up.

The house was raging in flames as one of the last attackers was subdued, but the other got away. Lucius looked. "Is anyone in there?"

Charlie and George were the only red heads who came to his side. "The kids, they are all in there."

Albus had appeared and paid no attention to the fact Lucius was there. "Harry, Harry is in the house? How the hell did you leave him in there."

George rounded on the old man. "I thought you swore the wards were safe. That is our entire family who was in that house."

Lucius knew George was seething because of more than the man's words. If it was Nick who had been in the house, George would not be so upset. He loved his little brother, and the family would protect him. But as much as they promised to help the other kid, he was not family. He was lying to them, and George was sure his parents didn't know. Molly and Arthur put their lives on the line for a child who was a lie to them.

Moody had managed to get the flames under control with the help of Albus and some of the men. They needed to get into the house and make sure the others were okay. They were searching the house looking for any sign, when Severus noticed some banging from under a board.

Lucius pointed. "The trapdoor?"

Charlie nodded and ran towards the door. "You don't think?"

The trapdoor flew open when cleared and Ron's voice could be heard. "Get us out of here."

They worked quickly and managed to retrieve Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna from the tunnel. There was a panic when they noticed Harry was not among them anywhere, and were worried he had been captured before they got there. They heard footsteps behind them, and as the kids were telling them what happened, they turned to see who had come in from the living room.

Arthur cut and bleeding looked bad, and the ashen look on his face, and blood, they knew something was wrong. They could see that the blood was not his own. With Bill in France, there were only three in the house who were unaccounted for at the moment, Percy, Molly and Harry.

Albus rushed over to the man. "What happened? Where is he?"

Arthur sunk down into a chair in total shock, not noticing half his house was nearly destroyed. "I…"

Hermione chimed in. "Harry heard Molly, he left the hole and warded us in, to make sure none of us could get in."

He had heard Molly scream, and Harry had fled out of the hole to find her. No one had seen him since. Hermione was holding a bag in her arms, the bag that Harry had pressed into her hands before he had gone. It held all of the items which meant anything to him in it. The pictures of his family, the journal he kept in contact with Travis in, the few gifts he had and his cloak. He asked her to send it to Boston, the cloak to Nick, if he didn't come back. He may not have been her best friend, but he was a good person and sacrificed himself for them.

Lucius shared a look with Moody. "We need to find them."

* * *

Nick was scared about what was going on. His brother wouldn't tell him anything and that just made him more upset. Adrian came through to the bank, and had the passwords to Malfoy manor to take Nick there. The manager opened the floo network to allow them to travel through. Nick was uneasy there. One day he wanted to be there at the manor, if his eyes ever worked again. He wanted to see the home where he was born, where his dads had been married, and shared their love. But it wasn't simply about his inability to see which made the trip not what he hoped for.

Adrian was trying to keep him calm and took him out into the gardens. There were stables there, and they found their way into them. Nick was stroking the nose of one of the horses, drawn to it, not sure why, when someone came in.

He had a flash for a moment and he knew it was his brother. "Luc, what happened?"

Lucius came to his side. "How did you know it was me?"

Nick scratched the horse's nose. "Another flash I guess."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "That is our father's horse's last foal. He hasn't allowed anyone to touch him but you. Like his sire, he is wild."

Nick had never been around horses before. "I thought Adrian was the one who could see through horses."

Adrian laughed. "I have a bond with them, and can nearly share thoughts, but not their eyes. Besides you are the earth elemental."

Lucius agreed. "When we get back to France we're going to take you for a dog. Perhaps a real seeing eye dog can work for you."

Nick was not to be distracted long. "Luc what happened? What is wrong?"

Lucius hated to tell him, but he knew he had to speak to him. The others were waiting for him in the manor. The news was not as bad as it could have been, considering how many people Nick loved had been in the house, but it was bad. He knew even the destruction of the house would hit Nick hard. Before he found out who he was, the house had been one of the places Nick had felt safe, like he was at home.

He led his brother into the house, wishing they could just go back to France and think about the possibility of a dog for him. Nick was no longer in the war, and either was Lucius for that matter. They would both be going home to France, but he couldn't lie to Nick either.

Nick was barely down in a chair until he demanded from his brother. "What happened?"

Lucius tried to calm him down. "We will tell you, just calm down please."

Nick was not about to feel better until he knew. "Please."

Lucius sighed. "Nick the Burrow was attacked. The wards held for a time, but the order got there after they broke through the wards."

Nick was shaking badly when he heard that. "Please tell me they are okay, please."

He knew he had his doubts about them, and that Bill hadn't been there. But he loved them, they had been his family, and his friends. He didn't care at this moment if any of them may have known the truth. And he knew the twins and Hermione were in the house as well. If anything had happened to either of the twins he'd never forgive himself. They had never been meant to be at home. He knew their stores could be attacked as others, but they'd never have been in the house if he hadn't asked them.

Nick was starting to panic again when his brother wouldn't tell him. "Who was it? I know someone was hurt, just tell me. Please not the twins."

George's voice came from the chair next to him. "No, Fred had a minor injury, but we're fine I promise."

Lucius didn't know how to tell Nick. "Molly is in the hospital, and they're not certain she will make it."

Nick shook from head to toe. "What? Why? How?"

George tried to explain. "Percy was attacked, and she protected him."

Molly had gone up the stairs, she had remembered an old portkey, not sure if it would work as there were wards against apparition and floo. Percy had come down, and he and his mother were being attacked, and he was hit. When Harry had come to help, Molly had forced the boys into the master bedroom, with the portkey. It activated, but it had taken time to work, to get through the wards the attackers put up. She had held them off, but she had been found nearly dead by her husband. Tonks had rushed to take her to the hospital, as Arthur went to tell the others.

Nick shocked them. "I want to go to the hospital, I have to see her. Please Luc I have to."


	13. Chapter 13

Nick thought of the woman, the closest thing to a mum he had ever had. He knew he had Andromeda and even Narcissa now, and his whole family, but he couldn't shut that side off for him. He knew deep down there was a chance she had known about him. He had been told she knew he had been set up for the stone and the chamber, though after the fact. Though it angered him, it didn't erase what she had meant to him. He knew he needed to find out some way if she had known he was a decoy. Even Bill told him he was sure his parents loved Nick, and while they had done things wrong, they didn't mean to hurt him. Bill's problems were simply about the fact that they seemed to follow him so blindly.

Lucius was truly concerned when his brother said that. He could tell Nick was determined, and he honestly understood, but he was worried. He knew there were too many chances they could run into Albus.

Lucius tried to talk some sense into his brother. "Nick, there is too many risks, she is in the hospital."

Nick shook his head. "I am sure there are aurors around. Besides I am no longer a target for anyone."

Adrian reminded him. "Albus."

Lucius tried to reason with his brother. "Nick, perhaps when it is safer, but right now, with her in the ICU there are so many risks."

Nick was not backing down. "You said she might not make it. If she dies, and I don't have a chance to see her…."

None of them wanted to think about it, the woman was not an important member of the order, but she was loved. Even her sons who had broken off from the family, still cared deeply about their mother. She had been the mother bear even for the non-family members of the order. Her death would hit them all hard, especially her family of course.

George had brought something with him, which had been given to him by Hermione. She knew Albus could not get his hands on the bag. They had no idea where Harry had been sent, he had been moved to a new safe house for now. He and Percy had wound up at Grimmauld.

George was worried as he was not sure Lucius would thank him for this revelation but he did. "I have Harry's cloak."

Nick turned towards his voice. "You have my…. Harry's invisibility cloak? How?"

George explained. "He kept all his secret possessions in a bag. He grabbed it, when the wards went off, and left them with Hermione."

Lucius saw the eyes on him. "Moody could cast a spell on the cloak. We will have to be extremely careful. Nick I wish you'd…."

Nick shook his head. "I need to do this, please I need to see her."

Lucius went to contact Moody. "We will have to make sure he can clear a path in for us. We need to get in and out right away."

Nick was grateful his brother would take him. He knew he was taking a risk, but he had to go, even if he had his doubts she may have known. He couldn't risk having her die, without him having a chance to see her. No matter if they had been part of Albus' schemes, even if they knew he was a decoy which there was no reason to believe she did, she was important to him.

George came and sat down with Nick on the couch and held his hand. He knew how Nick felt but he wasn't any more certain than Lucius. He was worried his parents may have been in on the decoy, and it would hit Nick bad if he found out.

Nick seemed to know his mind. "I will find out eventually."

George sighed. "But you are still recovering, and dealing with your eyes, and new family. You don't need anything more to deal with."

Nick shook his head. "I have my own doubts as well. I am prepared to hear anything. I'm not prepared to have her….. without seeing her."

Lucius had reappeared in the door. "I knew mixing of Black blood and Malfoy was a bad idea, both families were stubborn enough as it was."

Nick turned towards his brother's voice. "Last I looked your wife was my cousin or such."

Lucius laughed and reminded his brother that Draco could be plain stubborn when he wanted to be. He loved his wife, but he thought the Black women were even more stubborn than the men in the family. He had spoken to Moody, and though the man was no more thrilled with the idea, he agreed to help make it safe for Nick to come. He knew the Blacks would have his neck if anything happened to him.

Lucius helped his brother up, and had the cloak. "You are to listen, and follow this plan do you hear me? I am not about to lose you again."

Arthur and his sons sat around Molly's bed, all except for Percy and the twins. Fred had been taken to be seen to, and Percy was at Grimmauld, no one had seen George in some time. Molly was on life support at the moment, and the healers were not sure if she would make it. He had spent nearly thirty years married to her, shared seven kids with her, been through two wars with her. Arthur could not even imagine his life without her. He knew she'd not be alone, her little brothers and dad who died in the last war and her mum who died when she was little were there. And so were the two babies they had lost. But she was needed here, they couldn't lose her.

He was surprised when the door opened, by the appearance of Moody but the twins were with him. He went from confused to worried, when Moody started performing security wards and privacy spells on the room. Ron and Ginny had left to get something to eat by then.

Arthur looked at the twins. "What is going on? We were told the aurors had this place secure. Is there an attack?"

Fred shook his head. "No, just someone wanted to see mum, and we needed to make it as safe as possible."

Lucius through back the cloak both he and Nick were under. Charlie stared at them. "What?"

Arthur ignored Lucius and looked at Nick. "Harry? But…..I was told you were in a safe house, and you're smaller and…."

Nick was helped towards the bed but he spoke. "That wasn't me."

Hermione came and went into Nick's arms. "I missed you so much."

Lucius saw the family confusion. "We need an oath from you, you already know too much but we could obliviate you."

Arthur was shaken, but he and Charlie took the oath. As Nick listened to them, he held out hope that they hadn't known the truth. Lucius explained everything they knew, and about Nick being a decoy. Nick could not see it, but the shock and confusion was clear in the two men. There was no doubt that they hadn't known who Nick really was, or that he was not Harry.

Arthur looked down at the bed and thought of the kid in the house. Their house had been attacked because Harry Potter was in it. His wife had known Harry was set up, and both he and Molly had held their tongue, but he had never really approved.

Arthur went to Nick and held him by the arms. "You're our Harry but you're not? I just…."

Nick nodded. "They call me Nick. I have been in France, but I had to come when I found out Molly was like this, I had to."

Charlie was angry when he found out they had been lied to. "And that kid was in our home, is the reason we could have all been killed."

Lucius quietly reminded them. "He is the real Harry, and is needed to win the war. As far as we can tell, he is as much a victim as Nick is."

Arthur kissed Nick on the head. "You have to know Molly and I never knew, we never knew. We made our mistakes about the stone, but…"

Nick cut him off. "I understand Mr. Weasley."

Arthur led Nick to sit down on the bed, and knew how much it would mean to his wife that Nick was there. She had come to care about him like he was a member of the family. He knew the twins and Bill doubted that, but they did. Unfortunately they knew Harry was needed to win the war, and as much as they had wanted to protect him, it wasn't always possible. They knew their sons did not like how they followed Dumbledore blindly, but they knew the man was just as important as Harry right now. They were angry to learn of the deception, and Arthur had many questions, but Albus was still needed. They left out the fact that they thought Albus would have killed Nick if he was not rescued.

Nick could not see the woman but he held her hand. He thought of all the sweaters she had sent him, and the hugs, and time he spent at her home. He was angry about how she lied to him about the stone and the chamber. But she needed to be alive to make it up to him.

Nick felt warmth in his hands when he held her hand. "What is that?"

Lucius had come to his side. "What is wrong Nick?"

Before he could respond Moody threw the cloak back at them "I just received word Albus is on his way up. You two need to go."

Nick with the help of Lucius bent and kissed the woman on the head before slipping under the cloak. "Get better, your family needs you."

They slipped under the cloak and from the room, with just enough time to spare to slip out of the room. Hermione knew Nick still had Harry's cloak and bag, but she noticed as Albus came in, two items in her pocket. One was the journal, and the other a note. She would later find two copies of photos, one of a couple and one of a kid their age, Travis and Harry's relatives in the US. They were taken out of their frames.

A healer came in and looked at the monitors as Albus spoke to them about Percy. "Her vitals seem to have stabilized a little."

**an: as someone pointed out, we haven't seen Nick together with the two enough. So decission on pairing between Viktor and Adrian will wait till we see him with both a bit more.**


	14. Chapter 14

Lucius was relieved to get his brother back to France in one piece. He noticed his brother still had the bag of Harry's things with him. Nick and the twins knew it would be too hard to get it back to Harry when he was in a safe house. Once he was back at school they would through Hermione. For now he had his journal and the two photos, and the rest Nick would keep safe for him. Nick thought of how much he had treasured the map, cloak and album as well as Hedwig, the only things he had of his own. Until school he had never had friends or gifts either.

Lucius knew Nick was worried about the Weasleys, but he needed to be reminded his life was no longer the war. They intended to keep to their plan of a birthday party for him. Fred and George would still try to make it, they knew their mother would want them to be there for Nick.

Nick was surprised when his brother came to him the day before the birthday. He didn't know about the party. "Where are we going?'

Lucius handed him his cloak. "You will find out when you get there, and it is Fleur and the other two taking you."

Nick was a bit surprised when he put on his cloak. "I thought after our last little trip, you'd be reluctant to let me ever leave the house."

Lucius sighed. "I'm not letting you go the UK no. But you're not a prisoner, I am just trying to keep my little brother safe."

Nick understood. "I know you are. It's nice to know I have family who actually cares about me."

Remus had come into the room. "I hope I am not being left out of that comment, you know how much I love you cub."

Nick nodded. "I am getting used to this new family of mine, but I need you."

Lucius watched the two of them go, Remus was accompanying Nick this time. Remus hadn't had much of a place in the training. It wasn't about the fact he was not an elemental, as Lucius had been in on lessons as well. It was understanding Nick needed to learn to rely on more than him. Nick found Remus as his safe zone, who he trusted longer, and could turn to. But after his time in the UK, he needed that right now. He needed the stability of his beloved godfather, and knowing even with all that had changed, he had the man.

They were taking Nick for his surprised birthday gift of sorts. He had heard them say they considered a seeing eye dog, but had never realized they were serious. Lucius thought seeing how Nick also reacted to horses, it could work. Talis was only good for letters and such.

Nick was surprised when he heard barking around him and realized. "I am in some kind of animal shelter aren't I?"

Fleur answered. "A friend owns one in the muggle world. We thought perhaps there may be a dog you might bond with here."

Remus added. "He could literally be your seeing eye dog, or she."

Nick was confused. "I thought you guys said there was a chance my eyes could come back."

Fleur assured him. "There is, we definitely have not given up hope. But just like our lessons, this will help you cope until they do."

Viktor nodded. "And you never know, you could use the skill when your eyes came back. Maybe turn Talis into a little spy for you."

Nick laughed when he thought of his cat as a spy. He knew he wouldn't return to the war, even if his eyes came back, and he didn't want to. He may be sent to Beauxbautons to finish his schooling or take it from home. Adrian made a joke about not telling the twins, they might make Nick a third one of their pranks, the little spy could come in handy. The mention of the twins brought their minds back to London and they needed to get away from that. Today was about giving him some good memories hopefully. Andromeda had only told Lucius, but when Nick returned from London, she had seen his pupils slightly respond to light. It was the first real sign his eyesight might be returning. It was emotional trauma right now and nothing physical, keeping him from seeing. They hoped now as he was feeling more comfortable at home, he'd get it back. Andromeda thought perhaps knowing and being reassured Molly cared about him might have helped as well.

Nick was allowed to move down the row of dogs, larger dogs as a little one would be of little help. Lucius had said look to small poodles, but a joke, as he knew it would be as useful as a cat would be to him. Nick stopped at a collie but before they could speak, he had a flash from behind.

The owner saw him turn to the other cage and go to open it. "I wouldn't do that, that dog is about to be put down, he is aggressive."

Nick had ignored the comment and knelt down in the pen. "Hey boy you're not aggressive are you, just scared locked up in this cage."

Viktor watched nervously. "Nick maybe you should come out of there, we don't know how the dog will react."

Nick smiled when he got a flash of his own face for the first time, and he felt the dog lick him. ""I'll take him. A leash?"

The owner handed him one. "It may just be all of the other dogs, he was abandoned, so I have no idea how he was before."

Remus shook his head when Nick came out of the cage with the dog. "Lucius might be wishing for a poodle when he sees that beast."

Nick was worried his brother would make him send the dog back, but Remus assured him he wouldn't. Lucius had proven he was willing to do almost anything to make his brother better. They could see, well Nick couldn't, but the others could Lucius' reaction to the dog. Nick had not even asked at that point what kind of dog it was. Lucius knew deep down a small dog would be no use, and he could live with this.

Lucius assured his brother, when Nick was worried, as the dog would be put down. "He'll always be welcome, even when your eyes come back."

* * *

Fred and George were not sure about leaving. They may have had so many problems with their parents, but they loved their mum still. Their problems with their parents were not all about Nick, they hadn't even known the couple knew about the stone. Their issues had been about the store, and about Albus as well, and nick added to it. But that didn't mean they wanted to see their mum die, they loved her dearly, and didn't want to lose her. She had been a good mum to them when they were little, and loved them all in her own way, they couldn't forget that.

They went to the hospital the day of Nick's real birthday. Harry's had been cancelled due to what happened, but the twins had found a way to sneak him his gifts, including those from the US. They were meant to go to France for Nick's surprise party that afternoon.

They were surprised to find their mum was not on life support any more. "What happened?"

Arthur smiled. "It seems a certain visitor lifted her spirits or something. Her vitals have been improving ever since."

George was reminded what he had been told about Nick's powers and had to wonder. "She's going to make it?"

Arthur sighed. "She isn't out of the woods yet, but the healers finally have given us hope. They basically wrote her off before."

Fred put a small teddy down next to her, something they had rescued, like the clock, from the house. "We are all with you mum."

The teddy bear had been owned by all of her kids, but had been Molly's as well. Like the clock, was one of those things Molly treasured. The house was not in ruins, it would be repaired and livable in a month or so, but a lot of special items had been lost. Molly would say they were all photographs and such, things which may not be able to be replaced, but they had the memories. What really could not be replaced were her husband and sons, and all those in the house. They couldn't forget she was in here, as she held off attackers, to get Percy and Harry out.

Arthur had a feeling the twins were heading back to France, and making sure the room was warded, they confirmed it. Arthur assured the boys Molly would want them to go. Molly would want this day for Nick.

He reminded them. "She always wished we could protect him, save him from the war. She'd be happy he could be a child, have a party."

Fred nodded. "I know you both would. I know he'll send his love when we come back. Your words meant a lot to him."

Arthur said just before they left. "I know you have had your doubts about us, but never doubt for a moment we love that boy like a son."

The twins didn't, and they thought perhaps that was the issue. Their parents had encouraged them all to be in the order when old enough. They always wanted to protect their children, but they also saw the need to win the war as well. The twins would have thought considering how their Uncles died, their mother would be reluctant. The twins never joined the order, they ran the underground with Xeno, and that wouldn't change. They hoped to remain on good terms with their family, but like Bill, they could never follow Albus. It had been bad before, but hearing what he had done, and tried to do to their little brother, it was even more.

With their dad's reminder their mum would want them too, the twins headed for France. France was so close, but untouched by war, seemed a world away. They arrived just in time to be a part of the surprise when Nick made his way down stairs.

Nick was shocked when they shouted surprise. "What?"

Remus kissed his cheek. "We wanted to make sure you had a proper birthday for once."

Nick stroked the monstrous dog next to him the twins wondered about. "I thought Titan was my gift?"

Lucius laughed. "Part of your gift, but you get a party as well. You have a lot of people who want to celebrate with you."

Fred agreed. "We didn't make the trip all the way from the UK just to have you back out. But what is this?"

Nick laughed as he hugged the twins and knew what they spoke of. "This is Titan, our attempt at me having a literal seeing eye dog."

Lucius had hoped he would luck out, he didn't think there could be a boarhound like Fang, and he was right. But Titan definitely was little better. He didn't weigh as much as Fang, he was a skinnier dog, but he was as big as some horses. From what they could tell he was an Irish wolfhound, one of the world's largest breeds, and he was extremely protective of Nick. He wasn't aggressive as they were warned, he seemed a gentle giant, unless for some reason he felt Nick was threatened. He had been with them only a day, but he stayed with Nick, even slept next to him.

Nick was opening his gifts, when Talis jumped into his lap. The cat has disappeared ever since Titan came to the manor. She made a circle in his lap and lay down, and Nick laughed, as his cat seemed to be staking her territory. He got his first look at his dog, through her eyes.

He smiled. "I guess I can see why you freaked Luc, didn't realize just how big he is."

Lucius smiled. "Like I assured you, even when you get your eyes back, he has a home here. He does seem to be well trained."

Fred handed him a gift from Hermione. "We brought a few from home for you."

The gifts meant a lot, but the party meant more to Nick, who had never had one. They were having a swimming party, as it was one thing Nick seemed able to really do, though he was learning to ride as well. They all laughed when Titan jumped into the pool with them. Even if he could not see, he could laugh and swim and have fun with his friends. They played Marco Polo with him, which evened the playing field. After a pizza dinner, there was a big birthday cake for him, and thanks to Talis he could see.

Remus thought as Nick was blowing out the candles. "I think we are all wishing for the same thing for him."

**an: keep up the reviews, story continues.**


	15. Chapter 15

Nick was out in the gardens a few days after his birthday. He wasn't able to fully see through Titan yet, but the dog had still been a great help. Their minds seem connected enough, that even when he was not using Titan's eyes, he was able to use him. Titan had allowed Nick so much more freedom, he felt better about leaving his room on his own, and being mobile. Lucius may have complained about the size, but if he hadn't meant it before about the dog always being welcome, he did now.

Viktor had come out to find Nick in the gardens and talk with him for a bit. He had done his lesson earlier in the day, both for his senses, and h was at least keeping up on the theory part of his work. Even with Titan he was worried about using his wand and hurting someone.

Titan started to growl a bit. Nick hadn't turned around. "Whose there?"

Viktor kept his distance due to the monster dog. "Just me, I didn't think I was that scary."

Nick laughed and the dog settled down next to him. "He just knew my back was turned, and I didn't hear anyone coming."

Viktor found he was able to come sit next to Nick. "He does seem to be extremely protective of you."

Nick had a slight smile on his face. "Do I need protection from you?"

Viktor tried to sound serious. "I thought about it, but even if I could get passed your guard dog, your family would be another story."

Nick heard the humor in his voice, which was not hid well, and he laughed from the comment. He knew he could trust those around him, well he was starting to trust and rely on them. It wasn't he had doubts, they had not given him any reason to doubt them, but it was still hard for him. He had been lied to and hurt by too many people in his life. Remus and the twins were the only ones who fully had his trust yet, but the others were gaining it. Lucius was likely the closest beyond them, as odd as it seemed, the two brothers finally bonding.

Nick stroked the head of Titan who had settled back down at his feet. Between Fleur and the guys, Nick had been learning a lot, and functioning a lot better. Well at the very least he no longer looked like he needed a bib, whenever he was eating.

Viktor watched him for a bit before he took out what he had come with. "I have a letter for you, it just came in."

Nick was surprised, Hedwig usually brought him the letter. "Did my owl bight you? You're at more risk from her than Titan."

Viktor laughed and shook his head. "It didn't come with a member of your menagerie. Kreacher brought it for you."

Nick was truly confused now. "I know that Kreacher is my elf, especially now I know I am a Black for real, but why?"

Viktor put the letter in his hands, after casting the spell which would allow it to be read aloud when Harry opened. "It's from Arthur."

He could see the shock in Nick when he said the words. He hadn't been in the UK, but he had heard Nick had gone to see them, before he left. Nick had been at risk, but he had needed to see them, to know what was happening. It had been a risk, but even Lucius could admit it was a good idea, after the fact. He could see how much good it had done, for his brother to hear from Arthur, they hadn't known about him.

Nick took a few seconds before he opened the letter, and it spoke. He was surprised when Arthur told him that Molly had come out of the coma. She had yet to regain consciousness, but she was getting better. He mentioned she had started making progress after Nick's visit.

Nick had to wonder. "Could it have been me?"

Viktor had heard of course. "I am sure you helped lift her spirits Nick, and it does seem there may have been some link."

Nick shook his head. "I touched her, and I felt some warm light, before I left. And I'm the heir of Hufflepuff."

Viktor couldn't deny that it may be part. He hadn't realized Nick had touched her. "The healing powers often come later, you're just learning."

Nick knew. "I know I might just be jumping at straws. I guess I kind of like the idea I may still have been useful."

Viktor squeezed his hand. "You are still useful Nick. But even when your vision comes back, that isn't your life any more. The war is done."

He knew Viktor was right, and he was happy for it, in truth. He had never wanted to fight, he had said he wanted to be an auror, due to who he was. Other members of the order had a choice to fight or not, he had never had that choice. He hoped his eyesight would come back soon, and he could return to school, well go to Beauxbautons instead of back home. But he'd always worry about those he loved.

Viktor remained close and with a hand on his. "I am sure Arthur sent the letter to remind you how much they care."

Nick agreed. "I know they made mistakes, but they will always have a place in my heart, not just because of the twins."

Nick noticed he was still holding his hand when he surprised Viktor by saying. "Adrian."

Viktor smirked. "Should I be hurt you forgot my name already?"

Adrian's voice cut in. "He was referring to me, I was to meet him to go riding."

Nick was a bit worried as he went to stand. "Sorry I'm late, Viktor had a letter for me."

Adrian stopped him. "How did you know it was me? Titan is asleep."

Nick realized his dog was asleep next to him, and the flash of sight had not come from his dog. There were no other animals around, Talis didn't usually venture out of the house. And he definitely had never been able to see through another human either. He was amazed, when he realized, he may have had a brief vision through his own eyes. He was reminded the physical damage had healed, it was only psychological now.

Viktor shared a smile with Adrian and they went to lead Nick inside. "Your Aunt is still here. I think perhaps we should have her take a look."

* * *

The news Molly was coming out of the coma had lifted the spirits of many. People who were not even in the order, but working with them, had sent word and flowers for the family. Many remembered her brothers, and knew all the family had done, and her death would have been a blow. Fred had been surprised to learn his dad had sent a letter to Nick. His dad had thought Nick coming had lifted her spirits, having the last of the kids she loved around, and had helped. Fred wondered, as did George, if it had more to do with who he was.

Fred had received word finally from Harry. They hadn't seen him since the attack on the Burrow, he had been in a safe house since then. He sent word he had been returned to the house on the coast, after days in different homes, to throw off any track. He was alone like before.

He was waiting for them in the cave as before. "I wasn't sure if you guys would come."

Fred handed him a bag. "Nick had these sent on to Hermione. I am sure you can sneak them into the school with you."

Harry took the bag. "I can. I was a bit worried, considering what happened to your mum…."

George cut him off. "You aren't to blame for the attack on the house. Or the trick played on us about you either."

Fred agreed with his twin. "Our family is angry about it, but at Albus, for lying to us about you and Nick."

Harry was a bit surprised. "They know?"

He explained that their dad knew, for now that was safe enough, but the others didn't know yet. Arthur was upset they had been lied to, and in truth that the real Harry had been in their house. They had known the risk they took with Nick in the house, but they loved him as a son, and had been willing to take it. Harry may be the boy who lived, but he was a stranger, and they risked their life for him.

Harry looked down at the bag, and his few prized possessions. He knew he could not blame them, he would likely have felt the same way as they did. He thought about those he cared about, and if they were in danger.

Fred went white when he noticed the cat in the mouth of the cave. "Damn it."

Harry was confused. "Oh that is the cat who led me here the first time, I assume she is a kneezle."

George shook his head. "She is no kneezle, she is an animagus."

Harry was confused. "What?"

Fred made the introductions as the cat transformed. "Harry Potter, may I introduce Minerva McGonagall, head of Gryffindor."

George added. "As well as assistant headmistress of the school and a member of the order."

The twins were on guard, they had heard him mention the cat before, and had their suspicions. He had spoken about the markings, but they had thought it must be some kind of coincidence. They had no idea why the woman would be involved in any of this. But they were reminded what they were told, the woman had helped Remus, when he snuck Nick out of school..

Minerva cut off any questions from them about why she revealed herself this time. "Harry I have come about your relatives back in the US."

**an: keep up the reviews, story continues.**


	16. Chapter 16

Minerva had not planned to reveal herself so soon, but knew she had to. She knew she could trust the twins, and the boy somehow, but it was dangerous. She hadn't known about the decoy, she truly believed Harry she taught was Harry, until the night in the office. She had her doubts before, not about him, but about Albus for too long, and this had added to it. But she needed answers, and she had no choice.

Harry looked at the woman; both Albus and the twins had told him about the woman, but for the cat part. Neither gave him much comfort, considering he had been told she was loyal to a fault to the man. The twins had mentioned though that she had helped the decoy.

Minerva pressed again. "Harry I need you to tell me about your family."

Harry was confused. "My family?"

Minerva nodded. "I know you lived with someone in the US before you started school. I assume family. I know it has been five years but…"

Harry cut her off. "Eleven."

Minerva stopped and looked at him. "What?"

Harry explained. "Eleven years, I was taken from them when I was five, and raised at school. I was not meant to have outside contact since."

They could see the woman's shock, and he explained, his mother's cousin and her husband. The couple had tried to run away with him, but Albus found them, and took Harry. He had been raised in a cold sterile environment at school, life controlled every second, not allowed friends. It was a professor, and Travis, who had helped him. He had been in contact with them over the years.

Minerva was shocked, the news of the decoy had been enough of a shock, but this was more. She had been horrified to learn about the decoy, what he had been put through, and now this. Both children had been so badly used.

Harry was worried. "Why are you asking about them? Are they in danger? Please."

Minerva wished she didn't have to scare him. "I overheard the headmaster speak about them perhaps being useful."

Fred was confused. "I thought they were a squib and a muggle."

Minerva looked at the twins. "Exactly."

Harry gulped. "He would use them to keep me in line. Or as a trap for the enemies or something?"

Minerva turned back to him. "I'd have not wanted to believe it before, but considering what I have learned about you and the decoy….."

She was one of those people who had always trusted Albus, she had questioned his actions, but had followed him. She had her doubts in the past few years, not simply about the decoy, but she had followed. She had been looking, and she had realized who the heirs were, and that Harry was one of them. She had believed with the basilisk the decoy must be heir, and found proof, and wondered now how the decoy had done it. She knew from Sirius, he had confided in her just before his death as he knew he could trust her, that his family was Hufflepuff.

The twins took an oath, they would reveal nothing, before Minerva spoke with Harry's permission. She mentioned he was the real heir of Slytherin, that his grandmother Katherine was the daughter of Merope's older brother, and that is why he was attacked.

Harry nodded. "I know, I was told as soon as I was old enough. They kept testing me to see if I had any of the family powers. I do recently."

Minerva was a bit surprised he had been told. "I worry your relatives may be used, to draw you out. Albus may allow their location to slip."

Harry was shaking. "There has to be something that we can do. I can't let them be killed. I was going to go home when the war was over."

Fred put a hand on him and looked at Minerva. "You have some way to get them out, or you would not have come."

Minerva smiled and nodded. "Severus had some 'friends' I am sure you are familiar with, who will help get them out and to safety."

Harry wasn't sure. "Are we sure we can trust them? I need my family to be alive. I want to see them again."

The twins and Minerva both assured him he could. He was reminded Nick was among them, and had sent back his things, and wanted his friends to help Harry. Nick had grown up believing he was Harry, thinking he had no family but the Dursleys, and living with that pain of loss. He had his brother and other family now, but he was still missing both his dads, and his Uncle. He would do almost anything to protect others from it.

Harry told them what he knew, where the family was. He would send word in his journal, so the couple trusted them, and would go with them. He worried about Travis, he was his only friend in the world, and he'd not want him to be hurt.

Minerva spoke. "You have told us no one knows that you were friends, except for one professor. Can you trust the man?"

Harry nodded. "Professor Manx would die before he betrayed me, he always said I was the closest thing to a son he had ever had."

Minerva had never had such a close bond but she knew other teachers who had. "Then I doubt he is at risk, we won't draw any attention to him."

He assured the woman he also had a journal with Travis. He was told to tell his friend and Professor Manx to keep on guard, and if for any reason they worried the truth was out, Minerva would send someone for them as well. But as long as there was no known connection between them, he should be safe, especially within the school walls of Salem. Travis didn't seem to come from any important family.

Harry was relieved. "All I want is this war over so I can claim my own life and go back to them. They have to be okay, they have to."

* * *

Word had come from Severus, which surprised most of them. He had spoken with Minerva, who had taken an oath, not to reveal anything. They were reminded she had helped Remus, her and Filius, when he snuck Nick out. Filius was no surprise, he cared deeply about Nick, and he had helped them before as had Poppy. Poppy was a member, Filius and Hagrid helped when they could, but didn't know the full extent of the group.

They were surprised when they had mentioned Harry's family in the US, and the danger that they may be in. They had their suspicions the child may be the heir of Slytherin, they had heard the rumors of course, and they were confirmed.

Lucius sighed. "I will take the location and fetch them from the US. We have safe houses all over the world, we can place them for now."

Remus agreed. "I used to think Albus would not sink so low, but I'm scared just how deep he would sink."

Nick had appeared in the door and they didn't realize it. "What is wrong? What is he doing now?"

Narcissa was at his side. "You know you don't need to worry about what he is doing."

Lucius knew Nick would worry. "Minerva has asked us to put Harry's relatives, those in the US, into a safe house."

Of course he had to clarify, considering there were also Petunia and her husband, who Nick knew too well. He revealed what they learned, the confirmation that Harry was in fact the heir of Slytherin, not Voldemort. Technically they both were, but Harry was the one who could claim the title, the reason that Voldemort came after him and James. Lily would have been allowed to leave, as she was not an heir in any way.

If it was Petunia and Vernon, he would have had trouble, but he knew how much Harry cared for his Aunt and Uncle. The couple were cousins to Lily, but had been there for Harry, even if he had not seen them in years. He thought of his own pain over the loss of his Uncle.

Nick nodded. "Please tell me we are going to help. I know how much he loves them. Fred said he plans to return to Boston after the war."

Lucius reassured his brother. "I will be leaving today. The family is no longer in Boston, they have moved, but I know where they are."

Remus saw his confusion. "They tried to take Harry and run years ago. Albus was irate, and told them it would be safer, they disappear."

Nick thought of his own childhood. "And I ended up with the family who would have happily thrown me to Voldemort, Albus or anyone."

Lucius squeezed his brother's hand. "You have your family now, and you will never have to worry about them."

Nick was reminded he was safe, he'd never see those so called family again. Lucius would have someone keep an eye on the Dursleys as well, but he doubted it would be needed. Harry had never known them, and Albus would know Nick had no love lost for them. He would have nothing to gain from them, and the wards on the house were strong. Voldemort would not send anyone after them, until if he won the war, he had more on his mind. He'd know Harry was not there anymore, so it was not an issue.

Nick was reminded that Minerva may have known the Blacks were the heirs. Sirius for some reason had always trusted the woman, odd as it sounded. She may not have known who Nick was, when she helped rescue him, but he had been named heir by Sirius of course.

Narcissa changed topics as she knew Nick grew worried. "I had thought you were going for a ride with Adrian. Draco mentioned it."

Nick stopped and remembered why he had come in, Adrian and Viktor were with him. "I think I had a vision, I mean I saw, not with Titan."

Remus understood what he was saying. "You saw something with your own eyes?"

Adrian explained. "He knew I was there, and Titan was asleep. There were no other animals around he may have used to see."

Andromeda was summoned, she and Ted would be returning to the UK tomorrow, so it was good timing. She ran a test, and they all held their breath. They knew it was a good sign, and were reminded that Nick's physical damage was repaired, his lack of sight was mental now. They had hoped when he mourned, and started to feel safe here with his family and trust them, it would come back.

Andromeda nodded. "His pupils are starting to respond to light. I don't think he'll wake up seeing tomorrow, but it seems he is on the mend."

**an: keep up the reviews, story continues.**


	17. Chapter 17

Nick was happy he started to see a bit, and he hoped, but he would not get his hopes up. He heard his Aunt, she didn't expect it to suddenly come back, and he would not hope too much. Andromeda didn't mean it couldn't, it was purely psychological now, but she knew his trust issues still. There was still this barrier, no matter how close he grew to his family, which prevented it. But slowly he was showing signs, and they were all working with him. They wondered if he was worried, he had come to rely on his three teachers, that they would leave. None of them had intention to leave, even if he got his eye sight back, though they wouldn't be needed as much. They would remain with him, to help him learn about his powers, before he hopefully went off to Beauxbautons.

Lucius came out to find his brother and speak with him. Severus would be arriving that day, with news about Harry's family, in the US. They hoped they could get the couple out, without raising any suspicion, and safely into a safe house.

Nick was not outside as he thought but in the den. "Nick?"

His brother's head turned towards his voice. "Hey Luc."

Lucius came and sat down on the ottoman in front of him. "I thought I'd find you outside in the gardens."

Nick had his hands on a book which Lucius realized was his album. "I know it's foolish…..I just…."

Lucius cut him off. "You were hoping to look at the photos. It isn't foolish Nick, no one can blame you."

Nick closed the book. "I thought I was looking at a photo of my Uncle, but then I noticed Talis was next to me."

Lucius noticed the old cat, who even with Titan, was usually with Nick whenever he was in doors. The two of them both had uses, Titan for when Nick was on his feet, and moving around. The cat helped him when he was sitting down, originally at meals, but his training had helped him learn to eat and other tasks without using Talis. He no longer looked like a baby needing a bib, without the cat.

Lucius brought over a photo; it was one of many in the room, but one special for Nick. It was the photo they had shown Remus, of the two proud dads, holding their son. Regulus had died so soon after giving birth, there were only a handful of photos of him with Nick, but this was the first.

Lucius placed it in his hands. "Maybe you will see this one day too."

Nick touched the picture. "What is it?"

Lucius smiled. "Our father and yours, no more than a half hour after they were given what they called the most precious gift in the world."

Nick ran a hand on the photo. "They called me that? Probably wouldn't think so any more."

Lucius stopped. "Our dad would be so so proud of you. As would your Daddy, and grandfather Orion. You are a true Black-Malfoy."

Nick shook his head. "I killed him."

Lucius stopped; they had spoken about this, when Nick had first come. He had assured his brother, that Voldemort had not known about Nick, when he had gone after Regulus. Regulus could have remained at the manor, the wards would have kept him safe, but he wouldn't. He knew it would come out, and he'd put all those he loved at risk, especially his son. He had done what he had, to protect those he loved.

Nick shook his head, he wasn't talking Daddy, he understood. It took time, but like the Potters and their son, he had understood. It was the father he shared with Lucius, Abraxas, who he was talking about. It was him who he killed.

Lucius was shocked by his words. "You didn't kill him, he died from the pox, you were a baby."

Nick shook his head. "You said it yourself, he lost his will to live, because my daddy died and I was gone."

Lucius sighed. "I did. But you're not to blame, Albus is, he took you. You were kidnapped; you didn't run away, he loved you so much."

Nick had some tears. "You were his son too, and he had a grandson. Why don't you hate me? Why don't you blame me for taking him?"

Lucius was starting to understand. "I don't. I was a grown up, not a small child, jealous of sharing my dad. I was so happy to see him in love."

His parents had an arranged marriage, and while there was some love, they weren't in love. Lucius' mother died when he was less than a year old, not much older than Nick was, when his dad died. Lucius had never known his mum, and growing up he saw his dad alone, not dating. He had been a different man with Regulus, not only to Regulus, but Lucius too. He had been far more open, and when the babies came, hands on with both. It was said love could make a person a better man, and white Abraxas was always a good man, he became better with marriage.

Nick held to him and for a moment he saw. "I look like Daddy, why does everyone say I looked like James?"

Lucius noticed neither the cat or dog were looking, his brother had seen, but said nothing. "People looked for similarities, there were some."

Nick put down the photo. "I wish I had more than your stories, and a picture I can't see. I want my daddies."

Lucius held him against his chest. "I know Nick, I know. I know I will never replace them, but you have me, and Remus, all of us."

Nick held to his brother and allowed himself to cry it out. When he calmed, he asked his brother about Harry's relatives, he had not heard of them since, and was worried they had been in danger. Thinking of his own family, he thought of Harry's, and how much he couldn't lose them.

Severus answered from the door. "His Aunt and Uncle are safe. They are in our heavily warded safe house in Jamaica as we speak."

* * *

Harry was relieved when he received word from the twins. He had been assured his relatives were safe out of the US. He had not been told where, even his Aunt and Uncle when they wrote him, wouldn't tell him. They knew he'd protect them, that he would never knowingly risk them, but it was safer this way. They had their journal, and could write to him, and confirm they were safe. He was assured by Professor Manx, well through Travis who had a journal, that he'd get Travis out if there was any risk. Travis' parents were under watch as well, if their son was under suspicion and disappeared, then they may become targets for it.

The school year was about to start, and he was surprised to learn he was to be taken to the hospital. The twins had kept in contact with him, and Hermione and Luna, but the other red heads worried him. He knew Arthur and Charlie knew the truth about who he was.

Albus explained quietly before they left the office they flood into. "The press has been here. They will expect for you to have visited."

Harry shook his head. "I'm the reason the woman is in a coma, and could have been killed. I doubt the family wants to see me.'

Albus put a hand on his arm. "The family was involved in the first war even. Besides I remind you how much they love you."

Harry was reminded the man had no idea he knew the truth, or that Arthur did as well. "The decoy you mean."

Albus smirked. "Well you are him, or will be soon. You should be happy he made such good friends, you will soon be popular."

Harry held his tongue on that, though he felt like laughing at the idea. He knew from the twins, the decoy had a hard time, making friends. Everyone wanted to know the celebrity, but real friends, had been hard for him to come by. It was through quidditch he made most, and he had reached out to other casts, like Neville and Luna, even Hermione. Ron, well he had found out what kind of friend that kid was.

There were aurors outside the door. He was surprised when Albus didn't go into the room with him, but the man explained the couple wanted to see him alone, he was accompanied only by Moody into the room. As Moody warded the room for privacy, the words sunk in.

He was surprised when he found Molly awake in the bed. "Mrs. Weasley you're awake?"

Molly nodded. "I am, and have been told about you from my husband and sons."

Arthur explained. "She woke up not long after he came for a visit, but only been alert and on the mend for the last week."

Harry went over to the bed side and put down flowers next to her. "I'm sorry for the lies, and that you got hurt protecting me."

The woman sighed. "I know you were a victim in all of this. Our Harry has convinced me, that he truly believes that."

He looked at the twins, and assumed the message had come through them, or the decoy had written a letter. He knew Nick had come, he had told Arthur the truth about this himself, but that had been before the woman had woken up. He had been surprised they'd bring him, He was under the impression the kid was not just in hiding but once healed, he'd be allowed his own life for once but in France.

He was cut out of his thoughts by Fred who asked. "So what do you think, I told you he looked more like a beater."

George agreed. "Still not sure how he is to pass for you."

Harry was absolutely confused at George's words, he thought Fred had been talking to his mother. "What do you mean.? Who are you…?"

A voice came from behind him. "They were talking about me, though without Titan with me, I'll have to take their word on it."

He turned to see who was standing behind him, shocked to see a kid who looked a bit like him. He had been told the decoy was never blood adopted, they had enough similarities between them, only a few charms were used. It was obvious those charms had been removed. Nick held on to his brother, who for a second time reluctantly brought him, when Molly was asking to see him. Titan was home, so he couldn't see enough yet.

Harry looked at the kid who had lived his life until that summer and had no idea what he was meant to say to him. Lamely he said. "Hi."

**an: keep up the reviews, story continues.**


	18. Chapter 18

Lucius was as reluctant as last time to come, even more so. He and Nick had been in the UK, visiting the bank, when they came before. But Nick had his heart set on seeing Molly, when word came she was awake, and asking for him. Andromeda knew the risk but encouraged it, it might do Nick a lot of good, especially his eyes. Every time he had an emotional break through, when a barrier came down and he trusted someone more, his eyes slightly improved. He had his family now, and was finally coming to trust, but he loved and relied on the Weasleys so long. He had been scared, when he found out who he was, it had all been lies. But Arthur and Charlie assured him, at least for them and Molly, it was true.

Nick leaned on his brother as they were escorted into the room. Titan was too big for them to bring on the trip, so he had to rely on his brother. He saw shadows here and there, but nothing else, well not for long at least.

Molly saw him and had tears in her eyes. "Oh Har…I mean…."

Nick was led over to the bed to sit. "Nick, Domenic, but everyone calls me Nick except Narcissa. I'm so glad you're okay."

The woman managed to kiss his head. "I'm getting there. Arthur tells me he spoke to you, that you told him where you are, and you know."

Nick once she too took the oath, told her about who he was. He added. "Mr. Weasley promised me you guys never knew."

Molly shook her head. "No, Merlin no. All I ever wanted was to end this war so you were safe. If I knew you were a pawn, you could leave…"

Nick understood. "I know you thought I was needed for the war, and didn't know about the stone or graveyard until after. I understand."

Molly squeezed his hand. "I hated it. I cussed that man from kingdom come, but I knew what was needed. I lost my brothers and dad already."

Nick knew and understood, he knew if he had really been Harry, it was needed he was at risk. He didn't get why he had to face the stone, or the basilisk, the latter of which the couple didn't know was a set up even after. That was likely due to the danger their daughter had been in. Albus had trouble enough with them, Molly was not lying about the chewing out, when it was just Harry or Nick at risk. If she had known her own daughter had been placed in such danger, on purpose, she'd have ousted him. Her daughter was not needed, and had almost died.

Nick spoke to them, and Molly admitted she had heard his voice and something, when he came before. His was the only voice she remembered, from when she was in the coma. Nick again had to wonder, if it was his powers coming to the surface.

Molly held him when she was able to pull him down. "You will always be ours do you hear me? No matter what name you have, always."

Nick nodded against her. "I know, I love you too, I'm sorry I risked you."

Molly kissed his head. "You weren't in the house to risk us, and it was our choice, we love you. Albus is the one who lied to all of us."

Alastor appeared in the door. "I just received word that Albus is about to arrive, and he has the other one with him."

Lucius went to help his brother up. "We need to get him out of here now."

Fred spoke up. "Harry has wanted to meet Nick, and I am sure the other way around. This may be the only chance they get for a long time."

Lucius was worried, but he shared a look with Moody, who shrugged. They could use wards, and keep Albus out, make sure the man didn't come into the room. Harry had already proved he could be trusted, beyond the oath he had taken before, and the friendship with the twins. He knew he was a pawn, and he made it clear when the war was over, he would not allow it to continue.

Fred looked at Nick when they were about to do the spells. "You can tell us what you think, still not sure how he is to pass for you."

Nick smirked. "I was the one passing for him, besides Titan is not here, and I won't see much if anything."

Arthur spoke up. "He may be really Harry Potter, but to those who love you, he is the one playing the part not you."

George agreed with his dad. "I still think the man is a fool, Hermione and Luna already caught on, others will too. Not just his looks."

Nick was not certain. "Neville. But the ones who really knew me, were my real friends, have graduated besides them."

His old quidditch team, he had no doubts, even before the twins assured him. Their girlfriends knew long ago, and now Oliver did. Katie was still at school, and she would soon know the truth, so it wouldn't matter to trick her. The twins had gone to them, before they found out about Nick, when worried about the letter. They had been given permission to tell the others, and to no surprise, they were all behind Nick.

Fred could hear. "Albus is remaining outside. Harry is about to come in."

* * *

Harry stood looking at the kid who had lived his life. He was a bit embarrassed, he knew saying hi was the lamest thing he could have done, but it was all that came out. He had so many questions for the kid before, and he felt such guilt for what happened to him, and didn't know where to start. He knew he was the reason the kid was blind, as much as Molly being in the hospital room, he knew it. The kid may have chosen to go to the ministry, but with the way Albus let him choose to go for the stone, and Sirius had died. But the boy had been kidnapped from his family, he had been tricked to believe he was him, and now had that all taken from him. Harry had to be in the war, he had no choice, this kid didn't.

Nick had listened to the kid, as he spoke to Molly, and for a moment he thought the kid did sound like him. His friends and Remus told him, he always took the blame and guilt for things on himself, when it wasn't his fault.

Nick shook his head. "He may have less trouble passing for me, then you think."

Harry had an odd look on his face. "And what does that mean?"

Nick shrugged as his brother helped him into a chair. "I believe Professor Snape threatened me with detentions for my articulate responses."

Harry sat down in a chair next to him. "Well it isn't every day you meet the person who stole…who lived your life?"

Nick didn't miss the slip up. "No, it isn't every day you meet the person who is living your life, that's for sure."

Harry was taken back. "It was my life. I know you were innocent, a decoy and didn't know but…."

Nick cut him off. "Those are my friends, my life, my team. This is my family. I'm the one who made them, not you, no matter who I am."

Harry was reminded, what the twins, and everyone else had said to him. He had got angry, they kept referring to this kid as the real Harry, their Harry. He was the real Harry, he was the son of James and Lily, he was the one with the scar. But he understood where they were coming from, he understood where this kid was coming from. They were right, this was the kid who had made those friends, joined the quidditch team, bonded with the Weasleys. He was the one who helped the twins open their shop, saved Ginny from a basilisk, and so much more. He may have had the wrong name, but he was the one who had saved the stone, slew the basilisk, and won the tri-wizard, not Harry.

Nick knew he had to calm down. He had known the kid was innocent, and had told the twins and others to help him, but he couldn't help it. Just because he had been a decoy, didn't make it any less his life. Finding out he was a Malfoy, didn't shut out his concern and love for them.

Harry started. "I plan to go back to my relatives when this is done, and you're welcome to have your life back."

Nick smirked. "When you're done playing me for a while, you'll leave them? I am done playing your life, I have my own family thank you."

Harry bristled a bit at that. "What I am not entitled to my own life? The only memories I have, good ones, are with them and Travis."

Nick felt bad. "I'm sorry, I know how that feels, and I understand why you will go back. It's just hard to rely on you to protect those I love."

Harry took his meaning wrong. "Like you protected my godfather? Killed one, and ran off with the other."

Nick snapped. "Sirius was my Uncle, and I already feel guilt so don't you dare throw that in my face. Albus set that up."

And Remus had chosen to come with him, he pointed out. For better or worse, Nick was his cub, the one he loved. Remus had come to France with him to take care of him, and be with him. It was also a matter of his life, Albus knew Remus was the one who snuck him out, and would want him dead. But even if Remus' life wasn't perhaps in danger, he'd have stayed, and it was his choice to make.

Nick calmed. "What I meant was that I feel helpless. I love them, and it's hard to sit in France, and know I can't be here to keep them safe."

Harry understood him. "I'm sorry about what I said. And I know they barely know me, but I'll keep them safe for you, as best as I am able."

Nick believed him. "I am happy we got your relatives to safety for you. I'll make sure we keep them safe for you, seems only fair."

Lucius spoke. "We really need to be going."

Harry stopped Nick before he went to leave. "I'd like to stay in touch. It would be easier to protect those you love, if I could."

Nick knew he was being honest and nodded. "I will." He turned to Molly and for a moment saw her. "Get better for me please."

She kissed him. "I'll be home soon, and knitting a sweater for you…."

Nick assured her he'd be honored, if she'd still send him one, at Christmas. He knew Ron balked at them, but those sweaters had meant the world to him, over the years. It had been one of his first Christmas gifts, and they'd always have a special place for him. He allowed his brother to take him, a secret entrance had been made, the door to the bathroom made a portal into an office, where they could floo.

Harry's shoulders slumped a bit when Nick left. "How am I ever to live up to that?"

**an: keep up the reviews, story continues.**


	19. Chapter 19

Nick returned to France but he had hope he would return soon. He would never reclaim his old life; he didn't want to live someone else's. He'd reclaim his friends, and when safe and his eyes back, he hoped to see the manor. He wanted to see where his daddies lived, where they married, where he was born. He had gone to the manor, last time he had been in the UK, but he could see nothing. He knew he likely would remain in France, even after the war ended, go to school there. But he doubted he would ever be kept from it forever.

Nick had a number of visions, including seeing Molly, when he was in the UK. Poppy had come to visit, and thought it was a good move. Nick kept doubting his visions, sure he was using an animal, but there had been none in the hospital. Not even he could doubt it this time.

Adrian was surprised when he came down late to breakfast and didn't find Nick. "Where is he?"

Lucius looked up. "He is out in the gardens. He was up early, and had almost finished eating when I came down."

Viktor new it sounded surprising considering Lucius was always first. "It is even more amazing as he is alone."

Adrian was confused until he noticed Titan was eating in the room. "No one went with him?"

Remus shook his head. "I offered, but he wanted to try on his own. He knew to call an elf if he needed one of us."

Adrian sunk down at the table to have his own breakfast. "He counted, he knows his way, but he has never been ready to go."

He was not alone in being surprised, but they were happy he was doing it. There was something about the red heads Lucius thought. The twins when they had come visit the first time, got Nick to start leaving his room, and walking here And now a day after a return from seeing Molly, he was out in the gardens on his own, without even his dog to accompany him.

After breakfast Adrian went in search of him. That morning he and Nick were meant to go for a ride, as he seemed to have a good connection to horses. Before it had been about building confidence without his eyes, but Fleur encouraged it more, as a class as well.

Nick was listening to a letter; Adrian just heard the last bit. "Fred."

Adrian cleared his throat. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Nick turned towards him, more by voice than anything. "No. Fred was just telling me Nick headed for school this morning."

Adrian came and sat down on the fountain with him. "It is the first. Does it feel odd not to be with them?"

Nick nodded and shrugged. "I can admit I am even missing have Draco around. I'm just glad you as well as Viktor and Fleur are still here."

Adrian squeezed his hand. "Not going anywhere. I am sure your nephew is happy to hear you'll miss him, as funny as it sounds."

Nick smiled. "The nephew part? Or the fact that he may miss me?"

Really both, Nick and Adrian thought, considering their past. For Draco it had all been a cover, he had to fake it, for his dad's role. Though Nick spent most of his time with his three tutors, he had a lot of time with his family, that summer. He had not only bonded with Lucius, but also his nephew and Narcissa as well. With Draco there he felt normal, he felt like a teen still, even without his eyes. Draco had returned to school, he'd continue as long as it was safe, though he had a portkey to leave at any time. His dad was of course known as a spy already.

Adrian reminded him he had friends, he and Viktor and Fleur may be teachers, but not much older than he was. He and Adrian were only two years apart, Adrian only finished school last year, and they played quidditch against each other for a long time.

Adrian had a surprise for him. "You were not the only arrival from the UK yesterday."

Nick thought. "You said you were going to have your hose sent for, since you planned to stay."

Adrian nodded. "Thunder is here, but he had company on the trip."

Nick stopped when he flashed, and this time he knew it was his own eyes and not the horses around him. "This is the horse from the manor."

Lucius' voice came from behind. "I told you it was the last foal of father's horse. You are the only one he will even allow near him."

They had saddle broke him, with the help of elves, who could get near the horse. But the horse had bit anyone, even Lucius, who came near him. Lucius' own horse was powerful, and hard to control, but nothing like this one. As Nick went into the stall with the horse, Lucius had a feeling it had nothing to do with his Hufflepuff blood, it seemed more a Malfoy thing, his father coming out.

Nick asked for a saddle even though the other two were anxious. "He didn't come all this way to sit in a stall. I plan to ride….what is his name?"

* * *

The train station was packed when Harry arrived. He was both nervous and excited to begin. He knew he had a war, and he had to live the life this other kid made, but still. He had every intention to return home when the war was over, he was American, and he would always be. But he had never had a chance at a normal life, not since he was taken from his relatives when little. He would go to normal classes, and be able to socialize, and pick his own food as well. These seemed so simple, but things he had been denied. He even had money for the train, and he'd be able to eat what he wanted, when the food cart came around.

Hermione and Ron were there. Ron didn't know the truth, and was in one of his sour moods, about his home though. Harry could not blame him, but his family said he was being an ass, about more. Harry was also reminded the brat was the one who had spied on the decoy for Albus.

Hermione came and kissed him on the cheek. "Happy to see you."

Ron grunted from where he was standing. "Whatever."

Harry looked at the kid. "You know I didn't choose to be in the house. I recall you were the one who sent letters telling me to come."

Hermione put a hand on his arm. "Forget about him, if he wants to brood like a hurt child, let him."

Ginny stared at Hermione. "You know your family was at risk, and so were you. And it isn't the first time either is it?"

Hermione turned to look at her. "Harry has never put you in danger."

Hermione led Harry onto the train, and reminded him Ron was angry, he had been stripped of his prefect badge, which was given to Harry. The decoy had been told, he had not been made prefect last year, because of his other training. It seemed Albus had got a lot of flak for that, and had removed Ron after he flunked almost all his exams, and made Harry. The decoy may not be as smart as Harry, but he had always done better in school than Ron, not to mention quidditch and the rest. Harry was told quidditch was going to be out for everyone this year.

They found Luna and Neville in a compartment together and joined them. Harry noted that even if they were brooding, the two red heads had joined them, and wondered what Albus had done to convince them. He looked at Neville, who he was reminded didn't know, but was warned.

Neville had a huge smile when he pointed up at the rack above him. "Gran bought me a new owl and a wand, she was so proud of the ministry."

Ron snorted. "So proud you didn't wet your pants like the baby we all know you are? She must have some pretty low standards."

Luna actually spoke up. "He did better in his classes then you did. He passed all but potions."

Ron grumbled and got up. "I'm going to find somewhere else to sit, not full of ass kissers and walking death warrants."

Hermione used her wand to close the door behind him. "Good riddance."

Harry was happy for Neville, he didn't know the kid, but he knew him to be a good friend to the decoy. His parents had been aurors, driven insane, during the first war. He had read the file, the kid used to have a toad, and his father's wand. Even the Weasleys bought their kids new wands, when they could afford it, and the Longbottoms had the money. It had just been as meant of as a sign of pride.

Harry asked. "So what kind of owl, and what did you name it?"

Neville smiled and was happy to be asked. "It's a barn owl; I named her Gilly, for fourth year."

Hermione smiled when she heard that. "I am not surprised."

Harry was a bit confused but he shrugged. "Your love of plants, a bit of an unusual choice though."

Neville looked at him. "Oh yeah, I guess it was Dobby who gave you some in the end."

Harry thought back, and realized the decoy had used Gillyweed in the second task, during the tri-wizard. He hadn't known Neville had a part; the boy had been given a book by Moody, and would have told Harry about it himself. Neville had always idolized Harry, and while he'd have never gone as far as naming his owl Harry even if it had been a boy, he came close.

Neville sighed when Luna was worried. "We spoke about it, after Harry found out about my parents. He knew I was upset, and needed to…"

**an: keep up the reviews, story continues.**


	20. Chapter 20

Nick was out riding his new horse. Lucius had told him the foal had never been named, he never seemed to belong to anyone, to be named. He was of course no longer a foal, but Nick was still the first human even to ride him. Lucius thought it fitting, usually they named their own horse, and it seemed the horse had been waiting for him. He had a hard time naming animals; he had with Titan and Hedwig, and now with his horse. He had a feeling it had to do something with his bond; he aimed even more, to pick a name which suited the animal in question.

He and Adrian had been out riding most of the morning. Nick found it therapeutic; he felt such freedom, being able to see through his horse. He was starting to be able to tell, when he was seeing through his own eyes, and when through an animal. The animals were coming less and less.

A few days later Lucius was surprised when he found Nick with Titan out towards the stables. "It has been a while since you needed him."

Nick smiled. "He decided to remind me, he is not simply my eyes, but my dog. He has been feeling a bit left out as of late."

Lucius laughed when he heard that. "I guess unlike Talis, he can't sleep you or such."

Nick smirked. "Don't give him any ideas. I wouldn't be surprised if the dog decided my massive bed had more than enough room for him."

Lucius could agree it would fit more than both of them. "Headed out for the stables."

Nick nodded. "I still need to come up with a name for my horse." And after a pause. "What did father call his?"

Lucius smiled. "Father named the horse Mamba."

Nick was not surprised, knowing Mamba was a kind of snake. His family of course had always been Slytherins, even the Blacks for the most part, though they were Hufflepuff blood. Andromeda thought it likely explained the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws among the Blacks, and Tonks had been a Hufflepuff in her day. People often commented she was a Hufflepuff as she was a half blood, but she was likely showing the real Black side of her, in that. Sirius had two Black parents, and the double dose of Hufflepuff blood seemed to produce the loan lion, till Nick.

Lucius further explained Black mambas were known to be some of the most deadly snakes. They were known for their speed and size among other things. Mamba had been just as big, and just as bad tempered, as Nick's horse was. Abraxas was the only one able to ride Mamba.

Though Lucius revealed. "That is until your Dad. He never tried riding but he could go into the stall. I should have thought that was a sign."

Nick reminded his brother he had no reason to believe Regulus may be an heir. "I think I have the perfect name for mine."

Lucius was somehow not surprised when talking about their father and his dad. "What name have you chosen?"

Nick stroked his horse's nose. "Chimera."

Lucius understood. "Other than the part goat, seems fitting, the lion and snake part. And he is definitely ferocious enough."

Nick laughed when he heard that. "Chimera, ferocious? He really is a gentle giant."

Lucius smirked at his brother. "Titan I'll give you, but Chimera would eat any of us for lunch if given half the chance."

Nick shrugged. "He prefers carrots. I think I am going to have to learn that smirk, you and my nephew both have it."

Lucius marveled at how more and more his brother's eyes returned as he was coming to trust them. "I have no doubt you soon will."

Nick was coming to trust them, and his eyes were returning, but his Malfoy and Black side were not coming out just yet. Lucius saw it, there was a definite little Malfoy and Black, back when he was in school. Severus had always said it, that he should have known Nick was a Malfoy from the start, as his hatred for the boy had been a cover. He often commented he was a lot more like Lucius in school, then James, though he had a lot of his daddy in him as well. He would have done both his Uncle and dad extremely proud.

Remus had come out as they were talking. Nick had worried, when he grew close to Lucius, that Remus may be hurt. Remus had assured him, and meant it, he was happy to see Nick coming to lean on his family.

Nick saw him and smiled. "You have decided to join me after all?"

Remus looked at the horses skeptically. "Somehow I have allowed you to convince me to get on one of these animals."

Lucius was a tad surprised to hear that. "I thought the wolf in you didn't like horses."

Nick answered for him. "Not this far from a moon. Besides we found a horse that both he and the horse don't react."

Remus went with Nick, keeping his distance from the huge black Nick led. "I am not sure I should trust someone so new to horses."

Adrian had been with them before, and said Nick was right. Nick had a bond with most animals, but he was still new to horses, even he knew it. Adrian was like Draco, he had been around horses all of his life, but it went even deeper. He specifically had a bond with horses, like Viktor had with hawks, elementals often had with one animal. Nick being an earth had a link to all it seemed, but to varying levels.

Nick blushed when Remus commented on the numerous compliments Nick made of Adrian as they saddled horses. "He's a good friend. Nothing else."

* * *

Harry had known this would be hard. He had been notified by Luna, that he had already messed up, on the train. Neville may seem simple, but he had brains, he just lacked confidence and skill with a wand in certain things. And unknown to Ron, Neville and Nick had a much stronger friendship, then most would have guessed. Neville had told Harry about his parents, not realizing Harry had already known, before the hospital. Neville didn't know Harry was not his best friend, but he knew something was up, and was hurt. Harry hoped he could tell him soon.

Ron was fuming, he had of course been stripped of his prefect badge. Harry had got it, and in sixth year, that meant a private room. Ron was prefect the one year they were still in dorms, and he was furious the golden boy took his badge and room, as he put it.

The first morning of classes he was writing to Travis when he heard a knock at the door. He used the spell and then called. "Come in."

He was dreading Ron but it was Hermione who came into the room. "Ready for your first morning of classes?"

Harry warded the doors and nodded. "I know I have the war and all, but I can't help but look forward to my own classes and freedom."

Hermione smiled. "You know once this is over I think you and Nick would get along well. You sound a lot like him."

Harry remembered how well the last time went. "If he can forgive me for accusing him of killing my godfather, and for stealing his life."

Hermione assured him. "He will. He knows you were a pawn in the life part. The Uncle part might take a bit more for him to forget."

Harry was reminded that Sirius had been Nick's Uncle. "I guess now that I don't have to watch what I say, I need to learn to filter my mouth."

Hermione just laughed, and assured him people would think it was normal. Nick had gotten in trouble for talking without thinking at times. He was nowhere near as bad as Ron, but when he was upset, he could. Nick knew Harry didn't mean it, it was in the heat of the moment, all they had said in the hospital room. But when it came to his Uncle, Hermione knew her best friend was suffering so much guilt already, thinking he had killed him. The news Sirius was not only his godfather as he was Nick's too, but Uncle, was a painful blow.

Harry tried asking about Neville. He didn't get much of a chance to ask Luna, all he knew was Neville had caught on, and something about his parents. Harry of course knew they were in the hospital, and how the decoy had found out, but nothing more.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. Neville was never a member of our little group. His and Harry's friendship is separate from ours."

Harry shook his head. "And here Albus believed that Ron would know everything about the decoy."

Hermione smirked. "He doesn't know everything about even me and you. But Luna will fill you in on Neville as best as she can."

Harry had to ask. "Are those two dating or something?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not that I know of. But I believe Neville would like to, but he is too nervous, he'd never ask."

Harry stopped before they left. "Do you at least have any idea why Neville named his owl that? It was obviously not just herbology class."

Hermione smiled a little. "Neville found out about the Gillyweed, the fake Moody planted a book, and he tried to tell Nick about it."

Neville had always felt like he couldn't help, he was never brave, or good with spells. He had tried to stop them, first year, when they went after the stone. And he had gone with them to the ministry, and had fought as well, as any of the others. It was the reason he got his owl, his Gran had been so impressed with him. Nick had always gone out of his way to make friends with Neville, try to include him, help him do better in school. He knew what it was like to not fit in, be bullied when he lived with the muggles, and he had reached out to Neville.

Neville and Ron were both waiting in the common room for them. Neville was still eying him oddly, and he could see Ron was not happy about either Harry's new badge, or the fact Neville was around. No wonder Ron didn't know much about Nick and Neville.

Ron directed them out the door. "Let's get away from oinker here and down to breakfast, before he eats it all."

Harry instead just turned to Neville. "Don't listen to the prat, you know he'll be asking your help in herbology, one of the only ones he passed."

Ron stormed passed them. "Not all golden boys who the teachers play favorites with."

Harry felt like pointing out Neville wasn't, or that the teachers didn't mark those exams, but held his tongue. They headed down to the cafeteria for breakfast, and when Harry reminded Neville how much better he had done than Ron, he got a smile. He hoped he could tell Neville the truth eventually, he knew Nick would like to hear from him, but it was too much of a risk. And to Neville as well.

Neville looked at Luna after breakfast. "I know you told me it is nothing, but there is something wrong with Harry, I know there is."

**Keep up the reviews, I keep up the story.**


	21. Chapter 21

Adrian and Viktor had both come to France to help Nick with his powers. Slowly his eyes were coming back, but unlike Fleur, that was not why they had come. Fleur and Bill would likely remain, when his eyes came back, they were family for him. Fleur and Bill had moved to France, Bill working for the bank here now, but had yet to buy their own home. They had been living with Fleur's parents, before Nick was brought, and they came down here. The Black estate was as close a commute for Bill as the Delacaur home, and both he and Fleur wanted to be here for Nick.

Viktor could admit he was feeling a bit left out, Nick spending so much time with Adrian, riding. He had been thinking about it for some time, and had two hawks sent from home, his own and another.

Nick was confused when Viktor asked him to meet him out in a barely used part of the stables. "You have never come riding before."

Viktor smiled. "I can, but I didn't bring you out to go riding."

Nick came to his side. "Then why are we in the stables?"

Viktor steered him into one of the stalls. "Because this was the only place for me to have a temporary aerie."

Nick had heard him use the term before. "You brought your hawk?"

Viktor nodded. "I had two sent for. I thought perhaps I could teach you."

Nick was surprised. "My eye sight is coming back more and more."

Viktor nodded, but he reminded Nick, it was still part of his training. Nick was not only training to live without his eyes, which was becoming unnecessary as slowly his sight returned, but also for his powers. He was an elemental, and his control over the Earth and his ability to talk to animals were important, and linked to healing powers. They had their suspicions; he may have helped heal Molly, when he had visited her. He needed to study all three sides, not just focus on one, and his powers were bound to grow.

Nick had heard him talk about his birds before, and thought it sounded cool. He had tried with Hedwig, to look through her eyes, but he had little success. He had such a connection with her, he thought he might, but no.

Viktor led him in and showed him the two birds, well had Nick touch them. "This one is mine, I have named him Hercleid."

Nick had a flash of the other bird. "Does he belong to someone?"

Viktor shook his head. "My family breeds them, and we have not sold him. Most of our money is lands and such like you, but birds too."

Nick took the glove Viktor handed him, and allowed the bird onto his wrist. "I have heard about this before, even you, but never been close."

Viktor led him towards the outside. "It is not as common, even in the wizarding world, as it would have been a hundred years ago or so."

Nick didn't think that was too surprising. "I guess most wizards tend to use owls only. I don't know if these would be good for mail."

Viktor laughed, and agreed with Nick, that many of them would not have been. There were times they had been used for messages, but for the most part they were hunting birds, used for sport. Viktor had grown up around them, had known how to work with them, since he was eight. He had not come into his powers till much later, but his family though it likely was the reason his powers had shown so young. It was the same with Adrian, both their powers showed before eighteen, likely because of their work and time with the animals.

They spent the afternoon, and while he had no visions through the hawk, Nick enjoyed it. He could sense the bird, as he did with other animals, not to the extent of Hedwig even though now. He thought with time, and though he didn't enjoy it as much as riding, he liked it.

They were back in the stables and Nick stopped to visit with his horse. "Thank you for teaching me that."

Viktor smiled. "I know it's nowhere as cool as riding, but I thought you may enjoy it. Hopefully you can fly with me soon."

Nick shook his head. "Maybe you and Adrian will have to race and see who takes me flying, he played quidditch after all."

Viktor smirked. "I am not about to be shown up by any chaser thank you. Now a certain seeker with break neck dives, perhaps."

Nick blushed a bit in the face from the compliment. "Maybe you should fly with Adrian, wouldn't want to be shown up by me old man."

Viktor smirked. "Old man am I? I can promise you I could still fly circles around you. Unless the twins were around to help you out."

Nick looked innocent. "You think I would use my brothers as beaters to help me beat you? You know we would never do anything like that."

Viktor snorted. "Don't think I buy that innocent look, I don't buy it, no matter how cute a pout you have."

Nick was blushing from the comment; he had never had someone talk to him like that, especially not Viktor. He practically had to beg someone to go to the ball, and he had only had Ginny, with her little crush on him. Viktor had been thinking it, but he had let the words slip out, without a real thought, and he was worried. He took a chance, and reached out, and kissed Nick tenderly on the lips.

Nick pulled back and was about to say something when a voice came from behind. "I didn't realize I would be interrupting something."

* * *

He had been at school for a few weeks now. Harry had not had extra training yet, and even though he had to be careful, he was a normal kid. He missed things about home, well Travis and Professor Manx, but he liked it here. The freedom to eat what he wanted; sit where he wanted in class, talk with kids and more. He kind of wished Travis could be here, to share it with him, his best friend. He could admit it was a bit alienating here. He fond Nick had a hard time making friends, because of being thought as Harry, so he had the same. Nick's quidditch friends were gone, and Ron he knew was spying on him, and he suspected Ginny. Luna and Hermione were the only two who knew the truth, and though they were warming up to him, it was still different. He knew they held back, in private, because of their love of Nick.

He knew, or suspected, Neville knew something was up. He had been told by both girls, and the twins, how close Neville and Harry were. Unfortunately even Luna didn't know all the two spoke of, like Ron was foolish enough to think he'd know it all.

Luna came to him on Saturday morning. "I think you need to tell Neville. He is to be trusted, but the longer you wait…."

Harry was a bit confused by the comment. "What do you mean?"

Hermione agreed with Luna. "He is worried something is wrong with his best friend. He is a good kid, and he may voice his concerns."

Luna agreed with him. "Right now he has only to me, but he is speaking to his grandmother, or plans to."

Harry had been told the woman was one of his top supporters. "I don't see the concern, I don't believe Nick even met her before."

The girls agreed, but they reminded him Alice and his mother had been close, before that Halloween. Nick had not really known, but Augusta had looked in on him, since he had begun school. Her concern for him had increased, when he befriended Neville, one of the few who had. The woman may seem cold, but she was a lot like the Malfoys, it was in public, she truly loved her grandson.

Harry noticed some of the Slytherins and his attention went to Draco. He of course knew oddly enough, the kid was Nick's nephew. He knew Draco was here as long as it was safe, his family was ousted as spies, and there was the whole Nick issue as well.

Hermione saw his eyes and nudged him. "I would stop looking at him, unless with spite in your eyes, or you will concern people."

Harry turned back to her. "Will they be worried I am interested in him? I never asked if Nick…"

Hermione shook her head. "I suspect he was, but he only ever dated two girls, one being Ginny. It is more, he and Draco were enemies."

Luna smiled. "Nick definitely was, those were boyhood crushes. But no one would know that enough, to notice or care, if you aren't."

Harry blushed a bit at the comment. "That's not a problem." And composed himself. "I need some where to meet Neville."

Luna motioned to Hagrid's hut. "Neville is meeting us there soon. He has no idea why, but I asked him to."

Harry didn't comment, on how they seemed to know he would say yes, but went with them. Neville was waiting for them, Hagrid had gone into town, so Neville was alone with Fang. He had a concerned look on his face, and Harry was reminded what the girls had said. Neville had even fewer friends than Nick, and he had relied on Nick, and was worried.

Harry had him take an oath, and warded the hut, to make sure they could not be heard. It was an upside to his training, he knew it could not be broken. It took a few moments, but he told Neville the truth, with the girls help to convince Neville.

Neville stood. "I knew you were wrong. Where is Nick? Where is my best friend?"

Hermione calmed him. "He is telling the truth, he is safe with his family, I have seen him."

Luna kissed Neville. "He wants us to help Harry, but we will see him, when safe. You know he'll be happy you know, you can write him."

Harry spoke up. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but for safety reasons, I have to be careful."

Neville could understand, why they had to play it safe, and he needed to play along. He was not like the other two, Hermione was so rational, and Luna had a way of sensing things. He was worried about his best friend, and he didn't really like this other kid, even if he was Harry. He would tell his Gran, Harry knew it as he said it before the oath, but for the war they would both support him.

Harry added before they were to leave. "Just know, he considers you one of his best friends, still. I'm sorry if I made you doubt that."


	22. Chapter 22

Nick and Viktor pulled apart after the kiss. Nick could not tell, he was not getting a flash from his eyes or an animal, of him. He was embarrassed, he knew he was blushing, and he wondered if Viktor thought he was embarrassed. Not being able to see, he could not tell Viktor had some red in his cheeks, though not as bad of course. Viktor wasn't knew to this, Nick was not the first he had kissed, though first he had cared about. He knew Nick had no experience, and was still a bit vulnerable, and worried he may be rushing him.

Adrian had come out to find Nick, who he was meant to study with that afternoon. He could admit when he saw the two of them kissing, that he felt a bit of a pang of jealousy. He could admit he had been thinking about it.

Nick turned to look at where the voice had come from. "Adrian?"

Adrian stepped forward. "I came to find you for lunch, and our lessons after."

Nick was reminded he was not only doing his elements and vision work, but actual classes. Adrian was helping with charms. "I'm sorry."

Viktor cut in. "We were working with my hawks, and we lost track of time. I didn't mean to keep him."

Adrian eyed the other man and nodded. "The others are waiting for lunch. Narcissa will worry if we don't come soon."

Nick moved to go towards the house. "We wouldn't want to hold up lunch at all."

Viktor stopped Nick though, Adrian ahead of them. "I wanted to talk to you about the….if you were not okay with it, or it was rushed…."

Nick stopped him. "Don't. I didn't feel pressured, I don't know how I feel about it, but not pressured."

Viktor was relieved to hear that. "I will back off, until you may be certain. I want you to know though, that I am interested in more with you."

Nick nodded. "I'd not be opposed, to at least seeing if it could be more between us."

It was not the answer Viktor may have hoped for, but he would take it. He knew Nick had only dated two girls, one had been one date with Cho, and the other had been Ginny. Ginny had been a puppy crush on him, and Cho had cried the entire time, nothing for him to remember well. Nick had never been with a man before, though he had known he was gay, for some time. Nick thought it may be easier, for Harry, since the school didn't really know he was gay. He had never stopped to ask Harry if he was, and that may have caused an interesting issue, for the kid.

Adrian knew he needed to speak to Nick, and soon. He had been ahead of them going in, but he had heard much of what they spoke about. He wasn't about the lose a chance with Nick, because he was too nervous to act, and lost a chance to the Bulgarian.

Remus noticed the odd looks and color in the cheeks of Nick when he came in. "Is there something we should know about?"

Nick shook his head. "Viktor has just been showing me how he works with hawks. I have no bond with them, but it is cool."

Lucius shared a look with Remus, both not buying it for a moment, but didn't push. "Well lunch is waiting for us."

Adrian stopped Nick before they went into the room. "I'd like to talk to you later."

Nick was worried he was upset, but shook it away, not sure why Adrian would be. "Okay."

Remus shared a moment with Lucius. "I have a feeling something has gone down between the three of them."

Lucius agreed with him. "I could be wrong, but I think there is a bit of jealousy between the two teachers. My brother seems oblivious."

Remus laughed when he heard that. "Nothing new. Nick was never good at seeing what was in front of him, even before he lost his sight."

Narcissa shook her head as she watched. "He couldn't do better, if he chose either of them, they are both fine young men for him."

Lucius more than agreed, and knew both their father and Nick's dad, would have agreed. They both came from good families, were both powerful and responsible young men. The most important thing was that they made him laugh, and blush, and could make him happy. Lucius knew there was no rush, and he wanted his brother to be a normal teen for a while, like he had never been before.

After lunch Adrian turned to Nick. He was to have a lesson, but he also wanted to speak to him, about before. He could admit he had never been so attracted to anyone before, and no one had ever made him so nervous.

But a worried Tonks surprised them when she came in the door. "Lucius we have a problem, with Harry."

Nick stopped. "What is wrong? Has Albus realized what is going on?"

Tonks turned to her cousin. "No, it is about those in the US."

Adrian spoke up. "I thought we got his relatives to a safe house in the Caribbean."

Tonks nodded. "We did, but it is his friend at the school, and perhaps even the professor, who are at risk now."

Lucius was confused. "How did Albus even know about them? I thought there was no link."

It seemed unfortunately Harry had been talking in his sleep one night. He might be a lot better at occulemency, and most spells, than Nick was. But he was not able to do silencing spells while asleep, like Nick had done, since he was little. He was a prefect, and his room was usually private, and they used spells so Albus could not listen in on him. But it seems Ron, the little rat, had been at work again.

Lucius assured his brother. "The boy will be retrieved from the school as soon as possible. His parents are already in a safe house now."

* * *

Draco was a bit surprised, but he was told from home, he needed to speak with Harry. He had seen the kid around school and it was a bit odd. The fact he looked a lot like Nick, his Uncle, was a bit off putting. Nick no longer looked like that, the few charms which had been used, had been removed. Nick mainly looked like a Black, but he had the Malfoy nose, but there were similar traits with the Potters it seemed.

Draco had to be careful, he was not sure why Hermione had not just been told, but he went. He knew Nick cared about the kid, they had both been victims, and he wanted them to help Harry out. But he had to be cautious, he could put both himself, and Harry in danger.

Draco thought quietly to himself. 'Albus catches us, or suspects, and mum and dad will make you go to France.'

Blaise looked at his best friend with worry. "Is there something wrong?"

Draco trusted Blaise, his family was never dark, but even he Draco could not tell. "No, just thinking about the paper we have due."

Blaise had noticed Draco's eyes were on Theo, as Draco had quickly shifted his look from Harry. "He will be leaving school soon I'm told."

Draco was a bit surprised to hear that. "I'd have thought they'd keep him here, At least until the end is coming closer."

Blaise nodded. "Exactly."

Draco felt a shiver run down his back. "Hopefully not that soon."

Blaise's father had been killed in the first war, and one of his mother's other husbands. His mother had always been neutral, and she had been living in the US, for the past year with her newest husband, number eight. Blaise had spent most of his childhood in Italy, whenever his mother was married to a new man, and off in the honeymoon phase. His dad's parents were there, and helped raise Blaise, their heir.

Draco wondered if the concern for Travis, had anything to do with the fact Theo may soon leave. Albus had spies, he had to know that the other side was growing closer to moving, and would want to ensure he had control over Harry.

Harry was confused when he was in class later and Professor Snape gave him a detention. "Sir?"

Severus snapped. "Too much talking in my class, I have warned you lions about it before."

Harry knew he had to play along as he felt there was something more. "But my potion is done sir, unlike some others."

Severus sneered. "One more word and it will be two nights of detentions for you."

Ron sneered when the man's back was turned. "Playing favorites with his snakes as usual."

Severus turned to look at him. "For that you can spend this evening cleaning toilets with Mr. Filch."

Ron was fuming. "Can't even take your own detentions, given too many?"

Severus turned back. "Two nights, want to add a third? I am not about to have you and Potter yapping through detention."

Harry felt something was up all day, and when he went to detention later, he knew he was right. After the room was warded, a door opened, which he realized came from the man's private rooms. Draco had come into the room. Harry had been looking at him since school began, wondering what Nick's nephew was like, but had not spoken to him.

Draco was eying him up before he spoke. "We need you to warn Travis, he needs to get to that Professor of his, and out of the school."

Harry's heart was pumping in his chest. "They know about them?"

Severus explained what was going on, how they found out. "The professor needs to meet us at this location. We will get them out from there."

Harry looked at Draco. "I don't get why you are here? I am sure Professor Snape could have told me."

Draco wondered the same thing as the other kid was writing in his journal. "I was wondering the same thing."

Severus shrugged. "It as your father's idea, he though the two of you should know each other."

Draco smirked. "Is it his covert way of forcing me to come to France?"

Severus could not deny Lucius would have been happier if his son would come to France. Draco had been at risk before, but since Lucius was ousted as a spy, his son was even more at a risk. But he had a portkey, and orders to leave, if he was in danger. Draco was like Blaise, he didn't want to run away and hide, even when battle came. Draco had no idea, but Severus was to force him to leave, when battle came.

Harry was relieved when he got word they were already leaving. "Travis needs to be safe, he just has to be."

author note: Keep up the reviews


	23. Chapter 23

Adrian was a bit nervous, when he led Nick from the room. He almost chickened out, Nick had no idea about the talk, they were going for a lesson. He could just teach the lesson, but he was reminded of the kiss, and Viktor. He knew Viktor was very interested, and had already acted, and he needed to put his cap in the ring. He wasn't sure, but he doubted Nick was sure yet, about Viktor. He needed to talk to Nick, let him know he was interested as well, and make sure he had a shot as well. Neither he nor Viktor would hurt Nick, not only out of fear of his family,

Nick had Viktor on his mind, as he went with Adrian, and the kiss. But he could admit he had Adrian too, and not just because Adrian had walked in as they kissed, but that was a part of it as well. Nick barely noticed when they got to the stables.

Nick noticed Adrian stopped and was not talking. "Is there something wrong Adrian?"

Adrian shook his head. "No, I mean….."

Nick was not sure but he put the question out there. "Is it about the kiss you saw? It surprised me too, but he wouldn't hurt me."

Adrian could tell Nick was oblivious to his feelings and almost backed down. "I know he wouldn't. He'd be a good guy for you."

Nick could hear the disappointment in his voice to his surprise. "I'm not sure I'm interested in him. There is someone else as well."

Adrian stopped and looked at him. "I can admit I perhaps felt a bit jealous seeing you kiss him."

Nick was surprised to hear that. "You were jealous?"

Adrian laughed. "You have no idea how handsome, and charming and a catch you are."

Nick had color before, but he was totally blushing, when he heard that. He had never been told that, the only compliment he had got on his looks, had been back in second year. Ginny had sent him a Valentine's, during Lockhart's events, and compared his eyes to a toad. They were of course not his eyes, the charms had been removed, and he knew he had the Malfoy eyes, but the rest he looked like a little Black.

Adrian smiled when he saw Nick's color rising in his cheeks. He knew he was perhaps a bit too forward, but he wanted Nick to know, he cared about him. He needed Nick to see that there was a lot he had to offer, and a reason not one but two men, wanted to kiss him.

Nick stopped. "I have never been told…."

Adrian laughed. "Perhaps people were worried about thinking you were Harry. But I can promise you, more than two of us have looked."

Nick was still flush from that. "Maybe not before my charms were removed. But I don't want to be sought for my looks."

Adrian shook his head. "I looked, when you looked like Harry, and I assure you, it has nothing to do with your looks."

Nick still wasn't sure. "I'm blind, and younger than you, and in hiding. I don't have anything to offer other than my money."

Adrian felt a bit hurt by that. "I inherited my mother's fortune, I am not some gold digger."

Nick stopped him. "I didn't mean it like that, I swear I didn't, I know you're not. I am just confused why you and Viktor are attracted to me."

Adrian made him sit. "You are smart, you have this amazing heart, and a wonderful sense of humor to say the least."

Nick shook his head. "My heart? I trusted people I should never have."

Adrian stopped him. "You were lied to all your life. And other than Ron and perhaps Ginny, your heart didn't lead you wrong in friends."

Nick was reminded of the twins, his quidditch buddies, Hermione and Luna. He had never had it easy, making friends, before or during his time at Hogwarts. When he was with the muggles, they thought him a freak, or were scared of his cousin so kids wouldn't talk to him. Then he came to school, and he was thought to be Harry, and he was thought more a freak to be gawked at. He had always clung to the friends he had, grateful he had any, and not wanting to lose them. It was one of the hardest things being here, knowing they were in danger, and he couldn't protect them. He was reminded it was not his place any more, to be the hero, he got to be a normal teen.

Adrian didn't want to push, he knew Nick had never been in a real relationship, and his life had changed so much. But he felt better, Nick knew he was interested, before things had gone any further with Viktor. He was far too honorable to approach Nick, if it was further.

Nick thought out loud though. "I was not opposed to the kiss, but I already told Viktor, I'd not be opposed to seeing if….."

Adrian assured him. "I understand, I just wanted to let you know how I feel, and throw my hat into the ring before it's too late."

Viktor's voice had come from the door. "I am not opposed to a bit of friendly competition. You don't have to worry about hurting either of us."

Nick's head was spinning a bit but he nodded. "I liked the kiss from both of you, I like both of you. I don't know….."

Adrian cut him off. "We are both patient, and whoever you choose in the end, if you choose one of us, we will both be happy."

Viktor agreed with him. They both knew in the end Nick may choose neither, he was new to dating, and they may be his first but not last. They both cared deeply for him, and would like to see if they had a future, but were not pushing. Not in front of him, but there was little doubt, there would be some competition between the two. They were both competitive, especially when it was something they really wanted.

Nick suddenly felt like he couldn't focus with either of them teaching today. "Perhaps Fleur should take my lesson this afternoon."

* * *

Harry was assured, when Travis wrote him, he was safe. Travis was not with his own parents, who were in a safe house in Canada, but with Aunt Sarah and Uncle Peter. For a moment he felt a pang of jealousy, that Travis was with his Aunt and Uncle, who he hadn't seen in eleven years. He knew some may think it foolish, he was so attached to people he had not seen since he was five, but he was. He never knew his parents, and those four years with them, had meant the world. He had kept in contact over the years, thanks to Professor Manx, who was with them as well. He was reminded, by Aunt Sarah who wrote to him, he would be with them again when the war ended. He may be an adult by then, but the woman had assured him he'd always have a home with them, no matter what. Her and her husband had never had children, and loved Harry as their own, devastated when he was taken. He was reminded of his real Aunt and Uncle, who raised Nick, and had abused him. He had lucked out, the couple risked their lives, to try and flee with him. He just kept reminding himself, when the war was over, he could go home to them.

Harry was reminded why he was there, and he knew he needed to end this, and soon. He was far better trained than the decoy, closer to being ready, but he noticed his extra training had ended when he arrived. He was worried what that meant.

He was able to arrange a meeting with Professor Snape, through another detention. It seemed Nick had got a lot from the man. "Good thing."

Hermione smiled as she knew what he was thinking about. "I don't think he'd agree with you. He spent a lot of time cleaning cauldrons."

Harry shrugged. "I think he got off easy. If I got a 'detention' I got to sleep outside in the cold with gruel for two days."

Luna put a hand on his arm and squeezed. "You're never going back to that life. Both you and Nick will have a better life than before."

Hermione agreed with her. "Though I may be insulted, that neither you nor Nick, plan to stick around."

Harry managed to laugh. "It's a change from the days that you referred to me as the imposter. I'll keep in touch, and I am sure Nick will."

Neville was with them and spoke up for once. "He wrote to me, he was happy I knew, so he could. He promises to come back to visit when safe."

They were reminded this had been Nick's home. He may not have a lot of good memories, but this was where his family was from, as well. The Malfoys were happy in France, and likely wouldn't return, but they had their manor here. He would want to see where he should have grown up, where his dads had lived, and more. And of course he would want to be close to his friends he had to leave behind.

Harry left them, to go and meet with Severus, in his classroom. They didn't remain in the room long, using a spell to make sure it looked like they were there, and headed through into the man's private rooms. Again he was surprised to find Draco.

He looked at the other kid and back. "I know he is your godson, but I am confused to why he is here."

Severus shared a look with Draco. "Lucius would like his son to receive more training, as long as he is being stubborn, about not leaving."

Draco smirked when he heard that. "Stubborn? Where does my father think I get it from?"

Severus laughed a bit. "I believe I have heard him mutter something about infernally stubborn Blacks more than once. Nick as well."

Harry broke in. "You are going to train the both of us?"

Severus turned to him. "I assumed that was what you came to me for."

Harry noticed it was not a question. "All my training stopped when I got here. And it's not like I can turn to the defense teacher."

Draco snorted when he heard that. "The man is as bad as Lockhart was, if not worse. I'd have thought with war coming, they'd pick…."

Severus cut him off. "Professor Hawk is a lap dog of Cornelius, and easy to control, unlike Umbridge. Eyes and ears for him and Albus."

Severus had planned to talk to Harry, before the boy had come to him. Like Harry he was surprised, after all the special training Harry had done in Boston, it hadn't continued at all here. It would have had to be limited, not to raise suspicion, but still. He had his concern, that Harry was not meant to become too powerful, just strong enough to win. There was concern, perhaps he was not meant to survive it.

Harry knew what he was thinking and it was the same fears he had. "I need someone to train me, I've come too far to lose my life now I have it."


	24. Chapter 24

Nick was so confused, the better way to describe it, about his feelings. He had Ginny who crushed on him, but now he knew, it was likely fake. And Cho, who he had gone on one date with, and she cried. Cho had been his only real crush, Ginny in a way had been settling, the only option. He didn't envy Harry, he obviously knew better than anyone, what Harry faced. He didn't just mean in war, but in dating and friends, worried people were using him. He had trouble making friends, because of who he was thought to be, but had. He wished Harry had the same freedom, but until the war was over, Harry had to be him. It was funny, it was he who was meant to be the fake, but Harry really was. Harry had someone else live his life for years, and now instead of reclaiming it, he had to live the other kid's life.

Nick had not told anyone, but his vision was returning, more and more. He usually had Titan with him, as he was his dog and not just eyes, but his dog wasn't as needed any more. Nick wasn't certain why, but he found he could see a lot more, when outdoors.

Nick had to ask Fleur one day. "I don't want you to be upset, but I have been seeing a lot more than I admitted."

Fleur wasn't surprised. "I know, as does your brother and Remus, and your teachers."

Nick felt bad. "I didn't want to lie to you, I just didn't want to get hopes up….."

Fleur reached out and squeezed his hand. "I know, and I assure you, we all understand. This has all been such a struggle for you."

Nick nodded. "I was wondering if there was some reason my eyes work better outside. Or I was perhaps using animals, and didn't know it."

Fleur shook her head. "Not at all. You have shown early on, you can tell when using an animal, and when not."

Nick was reminded there had been times he hadn't, but they had become fewer. "Usually when I am upset, I can't tell."

Fleur had spoken to him before about that. "The answer to why outdoors is simple, your element."

Nick never really thought about that before. "I am an Earth elemental. I guess I am more in touch with it outdoors."

Other powers it was easier to use inside and out. There was air everywhere, and in their world fire in most places, and water as well. One could conjure them, but it took less magic, and was more powerful to use items around. Nick when he was outside, had access to the earth, and the plants and life all around him. He could do it inside, he had used a plant to trap his brother one day, claiming it was part of his studies only.

Fleur had watched with pride as his powers had blossomed. She hadn't been sure she was needed, or would be, when her eyesight came back. She wasn't an elemental, and the other two helped more in that field, but she did too. Her veela blood and training, she understood a lot of his powers.

Fleur handed him a plant in the room. "You feel a connection to your powers, and it allows your vision to come through more."

Nick played with the plant, changing the color of the blossoms, as one might pick leaves off. "So is it really my eyes, or just my powers?"

Fleur saw Andromeda in the door and said. "I believe it is just the confidence your powers give you. But we will see."

Nick was confused. "How?"

Andromeda made herself known. "Fleur let me know, that you perhaps were in need of another test."

Nick turned towards his Aunt's voice and saw her for a brief moment. "|I'm glad you're here Aunty Annie, well if you have good news."

Andromeda sat down. "I will try not to be insulted, you're only happy to have me, if I have good news."

Nick smiled a bit at that. "I promise I am happy to see you any time."

Andromeda kissed his head before she performed the test. "It is good to hear but not needed. Even since last time I saw you, there is progress."

The news was definitely welcome. He was reminded a lot, that it was just mental, and not physical. Andromeda thought her brother in law may not agree, Lucius was extremely protective, but dating seemed to be good for Nick. His trust in his new family had done a lot for him, but one could see, that the relationships were helping him as well.

Nick was happy to have his Aunt there with him. Andromeda and Tonks had been like Remus, a comfort from the past, but like the twins they couldn't always be there for him. He understood, they had lives and work, and Tonks was part of the order still.

Viktor had come into the room and Adrian was with him. "I was surprised when you decided not to have a ride this afternoon."

Nick had meant to be riding with them both but he had cancelled. "I wanted to work on something, and I think Aunt Annie is a sign."

Andromeda was confused. "A sign?"

Adrian caught on. "You want to work on your healing powers? You have spoken of it once or twice since Molly."

Nick nodded. "The final battle is coming, and I want to be of use, somehow."

Fleur shook her head. "Nick you aren't the boy who lived. You don't have to be a part of the war anymore."

Adrian agreed with her. "Your eyes will come back, and you will go to school here in France, have your own life."

Nick didn't disagree, but he reminded them there were many people he loved back there. He didn't want to fight, he had never wanted to be a soldier, even before he found out who he was. But he could be help, he was a natural healer, and there would be many injured in the war. He had a power which could help many people, and he wanted to do what he could. He could see becoming a healer when he was done school.

Nick had a mischievous smile on his face when they agreed to at least train him. "Now which one of you is going to be my guinea pig?"

* * *

Harry and Draco had been training for weeks with Severus. Detentions covered at first, but they found other ways to meet. Severus watched the two boys together, and saw that despite themselves, they had become friends. Draco had not been sure, he had wanted the extra training, and his Uncle had asked him to help Harry as well. But he still felt odd, and he knew it was his dad's way, of keeping an eye on him. He knew his dad and mum both wanted to get him to come to France, and he was doing everything he could to delay it.

Draco and Harry were up in the room of requirements. Hermione and Luna had joined them, invited by both of the guys for some practice. Neville was meant to have come as well, but he had a project to work with, for a class.

Draco shook his head when the spell he had been trying was not working properly. "I don't see the point of this. I won't be hiding."

Harry looked up from the book. "You have a problem learning defensive spells?"

Hermione knew the two were a bit combustible. "Draco no one expects you to hide."

Draco grumbled under his breath. "Except my parents."

Luna was the one who heard him. "Your parents want their only son to be safe, they can be forgiven for that. My dad is the same with me."

Harry reminded him. "There is no shame of going away to safety. My parents did."

Draco grimaced when he heard that. "We all are fully aware what your parents did. And meant to do."

Hermione tried her best to keep the peace between them. "Harry is not to blame for what Albus did, or his parents either."

Harry could admit he wasn't sure how to feel when it came to his parents. He could understand, them wanting to protect him, not just for the war. But he was aware they had known, about the decoy, and what he was to be used for. They may not have known he wasn't an orphan, but he was an innocent baby, and they had to know the danger he was in. He loved his parents or what he knew of them, and thought them heroes, but he had trouble with those thoughts. He knew though when it came to protecting those you loved, people sometimes made mistakes.

Draco tried to remind himself he needed to work with the kid. But being reminded of the Potters, and why Nick was not raised with him, was hard. Nick should have been raised as his brother, and all his Uncle had suffered, hurt the entire Malfoy and Black families.

Harry sighed when he looked at the kid. "I don't think my parents were right, I hate the choice they made, but I won't hate them."

Draco knew deep down Harry couldn't be blamed for Albus or his parents. "I guess we should get back to work on this."

Hermione knew she couldn't push Draco to apologize, and didn't really think he'd been wrong. "Can we get back to the spell?"

Luna looked to Draco. "It can be used as a security ward, without you in the room, you can transfer it to an item."

Draco turned to look at the girl. "What do you mean?"

Harry explained instead. "One could use it, for instance, to protect a dorm room housing a group of first year students."

They had been warned that the battle may come to the school. The order and the ministry hoped not, and would try and get as many students out of the school possible if it did, but there were risks. There was a chance there would be kids left in the school, and the Hufflepuff dorms would be used, as they were safer. They were underground, down by the kitchens, like the Slytherin dorms which couldn't be used for obvious reasons.

Harry knew they weren't sure if the school was a good place or not. Though Harry was an heir, even if he felt a draw to the castle, so could Voldemort. He knew Nick was not the only heir not coming, none of them had the power to take on Voldemort, it was his powers needed.

Luna surprised him though. "You may not be the only heir here after all."

Harry looked at her in surprise. "What do you mean? Nick's eyes are not recovered, and his teachers will be staying with him."

Draco found his voice. "They are considering allowing him to come. Nick has natural healing abilities, and the other two may come too."

Hermione agreed. "Nick doesn't want to be a warrior, even if his eyes are getting better, but he still wants to make a difference."

Harry had been told about them, but he didn't know the identity of the other heirs. It would remain that way, Nick obviously couldn't come into battle, and the other heirs wouldn't either. But they may return, and help out where they could, from the side lines.

Harry was reminded of when he met Nick. "He did say it was hard not being here to protect you himself, I guess he found a way."

AN: 3 hours of writing, take 60 seconds to review, or I will forget where the update button is.


	25. Chapter 25

Though they had both paled, both Adrian and Viktor had agreed, to be his guinea pig. Nick wasn't asking to hurt them too bad, he just needed something to heal, and it wouldn't be good practice to wait till someone was injured. He asked them a hundred times though, if they were sure, because he didn't want to hurt them. He knew they cared about him, and wanted to date him, and he was worried they were pressured into this. He'd never pressure them, but he wondered if they thought if they didn't do it, he might not be interested in seeing them. Both assured him it had nothing to do with it, if he chose one of them, the other was still willing. Or if he had not chosen either of them.

Andromeda agreed to stay on, and it would be controlled, so neither of them were hurt. They hoped he would be able to heal, but they had no proof he had helped heal Molly, and they were careful. She knew Nick would feel too guilty, if they were left in pain.

Nick was worried the day of the first class. "Are you sure about this? I have never done more than a paper cut."

Viktor spoke up first. "We can start with a paper cut if it would make you feel better, but we're fine. You're not chopping off limbs."

Adrian agreed with him. "And Severus has sent potions, to make sure we feel no pain, from whatever it is."

Andromeda had come into the room and overheard his doubts. "We don't have to do this, but the boys are in no danger, and will not feel pain."

Nick sighed and nodded. "I want to train, so hopefully I can go help in the war, but I don't want them to do this because of me."

Viktor cut in. "We are doing this for you, but as your teachers, not as suitors. We have already told you, we'd do this, whoever you choose."

Adrian added. "We're your teachers first. We came here like Fleur, to help you with your powers, and hopefully get your eyesight back."

Nick finally gave in. "Okay, I believe you, I just don't want to risk hurting you."

Andromeda assured her nephew he wouldn't and fed Viktor the potion before she went to use a spell on his arm. "A simple cut."

Nick went rigid when he heard Viktor grimace. "I knew this was a bad idea."

Adrian smirked. "The big baby is hoping you will kiss it better. He is faking."

Seeing that Nick didn't look convinced, Viktor assured him he was joking, a bad joke obviously. Nick elbowed him in the ribs a bit, and though Adrian wished it was he who Nick was joking with, he shared a smile with Andromeda. It was good to see Nick laughing and joking, and being a normal teen, which he was meant to be. They wished he would remain here, but they knew he had his heart set on going back, to help out. He would not be a soldier, he would be safe at the manor, just a healer when needed. And he would have

Viktor had a cut running from his elbow down to his wrist. It wasn't overly deep, not enough to hurt a nerve, but it did knick a vessel. He was bleeding all over the couch, and he drew Nick's attention to it, even if it didn't hurt.

Nick took the arm in his hands and he actually could see the cut. "You are a bit of a baby, it's nothing, and you can't feel it."

Viktor didn't think it was funny. "If that is the appreciation I get for being your guinea pig, I will rethink it next time."

Nick focused on the cut as best as he could and he could see the veins, the knick. "I see it."

Adrian watched as the bleeding stopped. "Is it working?"

Viktor watched as the cut healed on his arm and scabbed over. "It looks like it."

Andromeda ran a spell to make sure it wasn't a quick fix. "He healed the knick of the vein. I have a potion I can use to remove the scar."

Nick shook his head. "No need, or well I hope so."

Andromeda was surprised when she saw Nick manage to remove any trace. "I have never seen that, though I have only met two human ones."

Fleur had come into the room, and during her time with the veela, had seen veela ones. "I have, but usually among the elders, trained for years."

Nick blushed a bit with the praise. They decided to see if he could do it again, and he had the same success, this time with Adrian's knee. With Adrian's permission, they had gone deeper, and had done some damage to a ligament there. Nick was a bit nervous, but once again they had him laughing, and he did it even quicker. Adrian got up and walked, to ensure he had no lasting effects, and he didn't. It seemed odd, that it took him laughing, to make him feel at ease enough to do it. Andromeda thought it was just about getting Nick off of his nerves.

Nick was still seeing, just shadows now and some shapes, but the longest his vision had lasted. "I can see where you guys are in the room."

Fleur smiled when she heard that. "It seems the more you use your magic, the more your confidence is growing."

Andromeda agreed with her. "Perhaps we should use these boys as pin cushions a bit more."

Viktor did not like all this talk. "Not sure what term I like more, the one calling me an animal, or a cushion."

Nick laughed, and assured him he didn't think of him as either, and appreciated the help. Being called an animal was a compliment from Nick in a way, he was an earth elemental, and that was a compliment. Both Adrian and Viktor allowed him to try one more time, and when they were done, the three went to take a ride. Nick kept seeing shadows, and some more shapes when outside, as they road.

Fleur shared a look with Andromeda. "It is a shame he has to choose. The three of them definitely are good together."

* * *

Harry was doing his own training. It was into November, and the little group had been working together, for months now. He and Draco had managed some peace, they were at least not tearing each other apart, any more. Hermione had joked maybe they liked each other, but both had shut that down, as quickly as she said it. For Draco it was too odd, his Uncle had only had charms on to look like him, but he looked like Harry for too long. And though he had come to accept Harry had no part in what happened to Nick, there was still emotions there. Harry had no desire to be in a relationship, whenever they said the words, he thought about Travis. He thought about Travis, and the US, and his relatives. He would make friends, but he didn't plan to stay here, and he had no time to date. And he was not about to allow Albus to have someone else to target.

Severus didn't want to tell them, but it looked like Christmas might be the last happy moment, even if then. It looked like the final battle was approaching, and the enemy may attack during the Christmas break. It seemed it would be in the new year, something about the stars.

Draco was worried when he came into the potions lab. "Uncle Sev, Blaise is missing."

Severus warded the doors. "He isn't the only one from our house who has left."

Draco shook his head. "Theo and they left because they will take the mark, and their parents are involved."

Severus agreed. "And your parents wish for you to come to France soon."

Draco stopped him. "You aren't distracting me. Blaise would never take the mark, and his mother is not involved. She is in the US."

Severus made his godson sit down. "Blaise's mother asked me to remove him from the school. She worried for his safety."

Draco should have known but he was worried. "Where is he?"

Severus smiled. "Where you should be, in France, until he can join his mother in Phoenix."

Draco was relieved to hear that. "I warned him his mother being neutral wouldn't keep him safe."

Severus shook his head. "And yet you refuse to take your own advice. Your parents are known to be members of the order now."

Draco knew his Uncle made sense, but he was not leaving, he kept telling himself. Besides even Nick was coming back, he knew Nick and the others would be at the manor, but they were leaving France. His parents would be in battle, and if they could take the risk, he would as well. He wasn't Nick, he had his eyesight, and he was also not a healer like Nick was. He wasn't going to be left on the side lines.

Severus touched the pendant that he had in his pocket. He knew he had to find a way for Draco to wear it. It was a portkey, which Severus had added a spell to, which allowed Severus to activate it from anywhere. He had promised Lucius and Narcissa, their son would leave.

Severus motioned Draco to come into his private rooms. "I told your parents I would try to convince you once again."

Draco shook his head. "No. There will likely be younger students around, and if nothing else, I will keep them safe."

Severus thought they could almost hope the attack came at Christmas, fewer kids would be here. "You know they just don't want to lose you."

Draco sighed and nodded. "I know, I know, the whole only son thing. Well they have Nick, he is a Malfoy, he can carry on the name."

Severus stopped him. "As much as your parents love him, Nick can't replace you. This is about their child, and not carrying on their name."

Draco knew he was right. "You're not going to force me to go are you?"

Severus shook his head and took out the pendant. "No. But you will wear this. It will let me know where you are in the school."

Draco was worried it was more until his Uncle told him, he could use it to summon help. "I guess it can't hurt. You swear it's nothing more?"

Severus hated lying to his godson, but he knew it was the safest thing right now. Draco would forgive him. "It is what I said."

He wasn't lying, it did what he said, it just happened to do more. He had learned long ago, it was easier to convince someone of a lie, if part was the truth. He loved Draco and hated lying to him, but it wasn't just a promise to his parents, but for himself. Draco was the closest thing to a son he had, and he was not about to lose him, if he could help it. He and Lucius were adults, they had a lot to atone for, Draco had his life ahead of him. Severus believed their side would win, but there would be casualties, and he'd ensure Draco was not one of them.

Draco went to meet his so called study group up in the room of requirements. He could see they were worried, as he was a bit late, and they all knew things were going a bit crazy in the school. They all were sure the war was coming, even though told not to worry.

Hermione could tell he had been worried about Blaise. "I am sure you are relieved he is safe. I know how much you care for him."

Draco blushed slightly when he heard that. "He is my best friend."

Luna laughed. "You don't have to be so embarrassed; Harry has the same look, when he talks about Travis."

Harry looked just as uncomfortable as Draco and pointed towards the spell they were working on. "We should get back to work."

Neville shared a look with the two girls, one his girlfriend, and they shared a silent laugh. It seemed Nick was not the only one in his family who could turn uncomfortable at such thoughts, way too quick. Neville wished Luna was away in safety; her dad had been driven out of the country, far too many enemies for his safety. But she seemed as stubborn as the other blonde in the room.

Draco looked at his pendant, and didn't really believe his Uncle. He told Neville who he knew was worried. "I'll help you make sure she is safe."

**AN: Keep up the reviews, for an update.**


	26. Chapter 26

Nick's eyes slowly came back more and more. In the days since his first trial with his healing powers, he had been able to see shapes and shadows from morning to night. He hadn't had any full flashes again, other than with Titan or Talis, but he was seeing more and more. He continued with his healing work in the mornings, and his other training in the afternoon, as well as his classes. He continued with his real classes, he hoped to return to school in the fall, well here in France. He enjoyed his training, and he knew he'd miss his teachers, but he wanted to have a chance to be back in a normal school. Because of being Harry, he had never got a chance to be a real student, and wanted it so much.

He had been working on harder and harder injuries. He panicked a bit when he realized his brother's heart had stopped, they had stopped telling him what they were doing, beforehand. He needed to be able to see what was wrong, and discover how to fix it.

Lucius laughed when his brother revived him. "I feel as good as normal I promise."

Nick didn't look convinced. "I don't like finding my brother dead."

Lucius squeezed his hand. "I wasn't dead, and we knew you could bring me back."

Andromeda agreed with him. "If you want to work with the war injuries, you need to learn how to deal with this."

Nick understood. "I know, but it is still hard when it is my brother."

Remus was in the room. "Perhaps you'll listen to us then and stay here. You know how many people you love could be there."

Lucius agreed with him. "Not even natural healers can save everyone. I'm not sure if you're ready for that."

Nick shook his head. "I am. It won't make me feel any better if they die, and I don't at least have a chance to try."

Andromeda understood better than most as she was a healer. "You will run the hospital with me at Malfoy manor."

Nick turned towards his Aunt. "Thank you."

Fleur had come into the room. "You will have plenty of help. I have convinced some of the healers from my Grandmother's village."

They would not be close, not in the town, at least until after the battle. Severus and a few other healers would be in the school, and do their part, both as soldiers and healers. But those who were too injured, would be sent to the manor, through the use of strong portkeys. They weren't sure, even when the battle was over, if they could allow Nick near the school. They hoped he wouldn't be needed, he could remain with the group at the manor, and those at the school could do what was needed. Voldemort was not a threat, he didn't know about Nick, but Albus was. Albus and Fudge would always be a threat, even after the war, they couldn't let their secret come out.

They knew they would have to leave soon for the UK. Christmas was in two weeks, but the holiday would go forgotten this year, it seemed. They told themselves they would celebrate after, when there was a victory, and more for them to celebrate.

Viktor was with them. "Well good thing we chose the manor, between a hospital and housing all of us, it will be full."

Adrian added when he saw Nick's shock. "You didn't think that we were going to let you go there and not come with you?"

Nick was relieved to hear that especially when he knew they weren't going into battle. "I guess I can put up with you."

Narcissa had come into the room. "Severus assures us our son wears the pendant. He should be arriving at the manor not long after us."

Lucius shook his head. "He isn't going to be happy with us or his Uncle."

Nick smirked. "I'm not sure I like having to share the honors with my former professor."

Lucius shook his head. "You are Draco's only biological Uncle true enough, but Severus definitely holds a place. As does Ted."

Nick just laughed at that. "I think I can live with that. It just makes it more clear who should be his favorite Uncle."

Adrian smirked when he heard that. "Yes I am sure Ted is happy not to lose his title."

Nick threw a pillow at his head. "Thanks."

Adrian shook his head. "Is that the thanks I get."

Nick smirked. "Be lucky I didn't throw a book at your pretty little smirk. I wouldn't be healing your head after."

Viktor shook his head when he heard that. "You wouldn't want that. His face is all pretty boy has going for him, and a few laughs."

Adrian turned to the other hulk. "Better than all muscles, except where they count."

Nick hadn't liked the thought of playing them off one another when this started. He had been worried, when he agreed to allow them both to pursue him, that he would hurt one of them. But as he watched the two of them, he couldn't help but laugh, as he was listening to them. He had never had guys fight over him before, and as he listened to them banter, he was hiding laughter.

Viktor saw the laughter and shared a look with Adrian. "I think he is enjoying this too much."

Adrian agreed. "I happen to think he needs a lesson."

Nick jerked when Viktor picked him up. "What are you doing?"

Viktor carried him towards the pool room. "I think you need to cool off."

Nick was fighting him as he was about to be dumped in and called. "Titan."

His dog bit Viktor in the ass, and Nick managed to escape, before Viktor went head first into the pool himself. Adrian was laughing too hard, he found himself pushed in, but he grabbed on to Nick and pulled him in as well. Nick sputtered, but he began laughing, as they were swimming. Nick found himself in a long kiss by Viktor, but Adrian was not to be out done, and kissed him too.

Nick shook his head as he climbed out of the pool. "I happen to think brains and muscles make a good combination."

* * *

The final battle was approaching with the speed of a train. Draco knew what the pendant was, he had run tests, he had becomes suspicious. Most of the kids had gone home for Christmas, but more than usual had stayed, among the older kids. There were only a dozen or so under fourth year who were still there, and were to be moved into Hufflepuff, for safety. Hufflepuff like Slytherin was in the lower levels, so if there was damage to the buildings, they would have been safer down there. The painting would be removed, which would make it near impossible, to get in.

Draco knew he needed to get Luna out of there. He had sworn to Neville he'd do his best to protect her. He knew Nick, he would be devastated if he lost some of his best friends, and Luna was included. Hermione was better in duels, and Luna could be useful, in the hospital.

Draco looked to Harry as the Order was starting to take over the school. "Where are the girls?"

Harry turned to look at him. "Up in the room of requirements as usual."

Draco looked down at the pendant he wore about his neck. "I need to get this on Luna, but I need your help."

Harry smirked. "You are asking my help? Never thought I would see the day come."

Draco agreed it sounded odd. "I need to tell if this can take more than one person, or if we can change it."

Harry realized it was a portkey. "It is only set to take one, but there is an easy enough spell, to turn it for multiple."

Draco knew his Uncle and the healers had ones for the patients but he needed this. "Can you do it?"

Harry took the pendant in his hand and cast it, but he used a spell, and made a duplicate. It was a spell he had learned back at Salem, one he had never used for practical reasons but happy for the training. They were linked, so when the one Draco used to wear was activated, so would the other. Harry made a third, and transferred the tracking spell to it, so Severus wouldn't suspect, what Draco had done. Severus would activate it, sending Hermione and Luna to safety, and wouldn't know until too late.

As they went to find the girls Harry reminded him Severus would have others. Draco reminded him his Uncle would need to find him, and in the middle of battle, that wouldn't be his priority. He would remove the tracking charm as soon as the girls were gone.

Hermione looked up when they came into the room. "You two seem to be working better together."

Harry shrugged. "The final battle is any day now, and we need to work together, all of us, if we are to live."

Luna smiled when she heard that. "I for one am relieved to hear you have finally seen some sense."

Draco tossed the pendants at Luna and Hermione. "You guys need to wear these."

Hermione looked suspicious at them. "What are these?"

Harry showed one, it turns out he had made three duplicates. "The order wants all of us who will fight with them, to wear one."

Luna put hers on when Draco showed he was wearing one. "I guess we should be happy they are allowing us to remain. Even if in the woods."

Neville explained from their shock. "Luna is among those who will be sent to the centaurs, to focus an attack from that end."

Neville sent them a look, and hoped the pendants were what he was thinking. Draco had promised, he would find a way to get the girls to safety, well Hermione but he wouldn't be surprised by Luna. He knew Draco's had been the first, and it was from his Uncle, and he had a feeling they were duplicates. He wore one, as Luna pointed out Neville didn't have on, and hoped his wasn't a portkey as well.

Harry looked at the girls and thought about Nick. 'This should work. I am happy I can keep my promise to you, to keep them safe.'

**AN: Keep up the reviews, for an update.**


	27. Chapter 27

Nick was in a way happy to be back at the manor. Once again it wasn't for the reason he hoped, the war was on him, and it would be a hospital. But he had his eyes coming back, and unlike last time, he could see much of the home. His brother just promised him, when this was all over, he'd get to come back for good reasons. France would be home, even after the war he would go to Beauxbautons eventually, but this was also a part of him. They had realized the hospital was too dangerous, they couldn't ward it, and their men would be sitting ducks. The manor was a safer combat hospital, and they could control the portkeys in, to make it safer. Neville's parents were among those who had been moved, not to the manor as suggested, but to a safe house. They didn't need immediate care; they had an elf with them, and were safe r than at St. Mungo's.

Nick was working with his Aunt and some others who had training, mainly veela Fleur had brought with her. Poppy and Severus had training, but they were needed at the school, as they were members of the order. They had plenty of help.

Narcissa came into the room and looked at Nick. "The battle will be starting any hour now. The enemies are moving in on the school."

It was New Years' eve, Christmas having gone forgotten for now. "I guess we should be lucky most of the kids were away from school."

Lucius agreed with his brother. "And we got some more out, or into the woods. The only young ones left, are hiding in Hufflepuff, now."

Nick had been told only sixth years and up were allowed to fight. "Should I be expecting my nephew's company soon?"

Narcissa nodded and kissed her husband. "Lucius is on his way to school to join the Order, but I am about to summon our son."

Nick found his way to his brother and hugged him. "Come back in one piece please. I lost both my dads, I need you."

Lucius kissed him on the head. "You know I don't plan to enter full battle. But I will be back up. I will do all I can to come back to you."

Narcissa agreed with her brother in law. "I wish we had kept to our original plan, to remain in exile, and for you not to enter battle."

Lucius sighed and looked at his brother and back. "I have a lot to make up for. And I can't just sit back."

Nick understood as he insisted on coming. "You were forced into the mark, and then to spy, you have nothing to make up for."

Lucius looked at his brother. "And you already did your part in the war, and aren't needed either."

Watching two of the men she loved, Nick like a second son, Narcissa shook her head. Nick was much more like Regulus, he was a real little Black, but times like this he showed his Malfoy blood as well. Both Nick and Draco were a mix, and had a lot in common, though Draco was the opposite as he was far more a Malfoy than a Black. Narcissa wished she could have convinced the both of them to remain in France. If Nick hadn't insisted on coming, Lucius may have been convinced to stay, but she held her tongue. Nick didn't need that guilt on him.

Nick was surprised when Fred came in, well not that he was there, but who he had with him. Molly had been brought into the manor by her sons. It seems Ginny was in a safe house with her Aunt, and Ron at school, but Molly still needed care.

Nick was surprised. "I would have thought she'd be with Neville's parents or such."

Narcissa kissed his cheek. "We knew you would worry about her, so we thought to bring her here."

Fred smiled when Nick came to their side. "I'm happy mum is here with you. George and I can focus on our work."

Molly smiled when she saw Nick. "I was happy to hear your eyes are coming back."

Nick kissed her on the cheek. "I'm just happy to see you a bit. I will have you put in the room across from mine."

George watched Fred lead his mum off. "We promised her we wouldn't go into battle."

Nick smirked. "Does she know you and Bill never intended to?"

George shook his head. "Bill, she knows he remained abroad, even with Fleur here. Us, well we let her believe she still has a say."

Nick was not surprised. "No matter what your parents put you through, you are still good to your mum."

George agreed. "She was a good mum, and I know she didn't try to hurt you. I want her safe."

The twins were running the underground, with Bill on the final end, with Xeno as well. Fred would be at school, but he had Harry's cloak, and would sneak people out from the town and school, those they didn't trust to the manor. George would be in London, at Grimmauld, where he would over sea sending them to any number of safe houses if needed. Bill had one of the safe houses in France under control. They hoped it wouldn't be needed, that they would win the war and people could return a day or two, but every precaution was taken.

Narcissa had activated the pendant but was shocked when she realized. "More than one person is coming through the wards."

Nick was shocked when he found Hermione and Luna standing there, as well as Neville. "Where is Draco?"

Neville looked around in shock. "He tricked me, it was just meant to be the girls."

Luna looked at him. "What do you mean by that?"

Hermione guessed. "The pendants we have, and Neville's, were actually portkeys. I assume one was from Draco's mum."

Narcissa nodded in shock. "His Uncle gave it to him, it was to bring him to safety, when the battle started."

Draco had found out they realized, and had no intention of leaving, and hiding from battle. He had tricked the girls and Neville, knowing how much Nick loved them, and wouldn't want them to be killed. He had sent them to Nick, knowing they would be safe, there was no going back. Hermione and Neville were both upset, Luna had actually considered leaving like her dad.

Hermione hugged Nick. "I always thought when today came, we'd be side by side, I just never imagined it like this."

* * *

The order, the ministry and every person they could get was at the castle. The teachers and order were in control, they had the portkeys for the manor and other safe houses, throughout the castle for the injured. They had the young kids still there, down in Hufflepuff, and painting gone. They had the centaurs watching from their backs, with the likes of Lucius, and help from the spiders even thanks to Hagrid,

Harry knew the day had come, he would meet his fate, and one way or another he would be free. He would win, he kept telling himself, and he would return home. He would finally be reunited with his relatives, and with Travis, and be free to have his own life.+

Draco and Harry were headed together when he saw his Uncle. "Oh shit."

Severus looked him up and down. "Oh shit is right. Where is your pendant?"

Draco showed the one he wore around his neck. "Right here. How else did you find me?"

Severus snarled at his godson. "I don't know how you found out it was a portkey, but you are not meant to be here."

Draco looked to Harry and back. "Had a bit of help. I used it to send Hermione, Luna and Neville to safety."

Harry spoke up. "Nick was worried about them, and Draco can hold his own in battle, better than those three."

Severus thought Hermione likely could as well. "The point is you are meant to be at the manor. I am sending you there."

Draco shook his head. "You won't waste a portkey that could be used later to take injured fighters to safety."

Severus knew he was right, and with the wards the enemies erected, no new ones could be made to key out. "You will go to Hufflepuff."

Draco shook his head. "I am not hiding with first and second years."

Severus passed him the portkey. "You will. You will go down, and hold the corridor. If the lead defense falls, you get the kids out."

Draco wanted to protest, but he knew his Uncle would send him back, if he didn't. He knew there were eight kids in Hufflepuff, and he was placed in the lower corridor leading to the entrance, down in the kitchens. The elves and he would be down there, the elf would be able to gain him entrance, as the painting had been removed. If he heard the enemy coming, he wasn't to do anything, but to get the kids out.

Harry felt a bit bad, but he shared a look with Severus, and a nod. He had told the man where Draco was, and had reactivated Draco's portkey, which Severus was aware of. Severus didn't let on to his nephew, but Draco would be leaving with the kids, if it was needed.

Albus and Fudge on his heels were coming their way. "There you are boy, you need to get ready. You will face Voldemort soon enough."

Harry had known and lived for nothing but this moment for so much of his life. "Yes sir."

Fudge looked him up and down. "You better have this boy, not a screw up like the other kid."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "The other kid?"

Albus looked at Severus and snapped. "What are you doing in here? I believe you were told to be in Hagrid's hut or the woods."

Severus hid a laugh when he saw the man was a fool enough to believe it forgotten. "One might think you'd want to lose this war."

Fudge smirked. "Harry is the only one needed to win this war. And we don't need former turncoats to decide to turn again."

Severus went to leave but called to Fudge. "You better hope many of those so called turncoats are killed, or you better kiss your job goodbye."

Fudge would have been out of office, a long time ago if even in office, if not for men like Lucius. Lucius knew enough to sink the man, and had every intention of doing so, when this was over. He would nail the man, for all he had done, especially to his brother. Fudge likely had no idea who Nick was, he was a lot of things, but when it came to old bloods he usually was no idiot. The son of Abraxas Malfoy, and grandson and heir of Orion Black, was not a child he would have used as a pawn. For Albus of course it was

Albus assured the man as they watched Severus go. "You know the people will never learn; besides we did what was needed to win the war."

**AN: Keep up the reviews, for an update. Continued amnesia of how to review will lead to amnesia of how to update. And the final battle is next.**


	28. Chapter 28

The school was prepared as it ever would be for the attack. Most of the students were gone, and the few too young to fight, in Hufflepuff. The defenders knew they could lose, and if they did, they wanted to limit those killed. Those who weren't in the castle, would likely not be hunted down, as long as they weren't known enemies, they'd live in peace. The purebloods would be given a chance to switch allegiance, and the half-bloods were likely to be enslaved, the muggle borns killed. Voldemort wasn't stupid, he knew he needed people to carry on to the next generation, and he couldn't kill them all. Of course the leaders of the Order, and the aurors, knew their fate. They had told the kids, if they were given the chance to surrender and live if the war was lost, to take it. There needed to be a resistance to move on.

Harry stood waiting, flanked by the headmaster and Fudge, on either side of him. He knew it wasn't because they were brave, and would be back up, but because they were worried he'd run. He had no idea why, Nick had never run, and he was far better trained than Nick had ever been.

Harry watched as the enemies poured in and he was concerned when he saw one of his shields fall. "Damn it."

Albus sneered at him. "You may be the hero boy, but aurors had their shields fall."

Fudge agreed with him. "I knew you shouldn't be back until right before battle, you are already too big headed."

Harry shook his head and motioned down to who had broken it. "It is Voldemort."

Albus saw the man who was coming towards the school at the head of his troops. "Well then, you should be pleased it was by the best."

Harry shook his head. "The spell, it was keyed, so Voldemort couldn't break it. I was using the magic that we shared."

Fudge looked at him. "Of course he can attack you even if you have shared magic."

Harry nodded. "He can, but not on offensive spells. All the spells, the ones down in Hufflepuff, they won't work against him."

Albus sent a patronus off to the defenders leading into the kitchens. "We will have those kids sent off, should have been already."

Harry had no idea what was going on. "He shouldn't have been able to break through it. He shouldn't."

Albus slapped him across the face. "Get your head back in the game boy now. No going hysterical like a little boy."

Harry rounded on him and leveled his wand at the man. "If I didn't think you could be of some small help, I'd hex you here and now."

Albus sneered at him. "Finally found a backbone have you? You know you'll regret it when this is done."

Harry knew he needed to speak to Severus and his time of playing with them was done. "We'll see who is sorry, when this is done."

Albus watched, unable to stop the boy, when Harry vanished suddenly from his side. For a moment he had thought that it was the cloak, but Harry didn't have it, or so he told himself. He realized it was some kind of spell, almost like a portkey, but for a certain spot. He had no idea where the boy had vanished to, but he was in the school somewhere, there was no leaving now.

Harry appeared down in Hagrid's hut. He knew he was in the very heart of the battle, but the centaurs had pushed their wards out, allowing the hut to be included in them. Neither Albus or Voldemort himself could have got in.

Lucius was shocked when he saw him. "What are you doing here?"

Harry looked at Severus. "There is something wrong with that spell you taught me. Voldemort himself broke down my offensive shields."

Severus shook his head. "Perhaps you're mistaken, there is nothing wrong with that spell. He can attack you directly, but not them."

Lucius looked at Harry knowing which ones he had worked on. "My son and the kids in Hufflepuff?"

Harry turned to look at him. "Draco will have taken them to the safe house. I sent word that the wards I had made wouldn't hold."

Severus looked at Harry. "You're certain that he was the one who brought down your wards?"

Harry turned back to look at him. "I am. I wouldn't have sent Draco off, and come here, if I wasn't."

Severus shared a look with Lucius and it dawned on him. "Hufflepuff."

Lucius was confused. "We already talked about the kids…."

Severus shook his head. "The blood ceremony in fourth year, Nick's blood, Voldemort has it."

Harry was starting to understand. "Albus didn't know Nick was a heir. Voldemort has some of the Hufflepuff powers in him."

Albus had allowed Nick to be taken, and he knew the spell wouldn't work, not totally. It would allow Voldemort to come back, as all that was needed was the blood of an enemy, but Voldemort wanted Harry. He knew Harry was an heir of Slytherin, and he needed more of that Slytherin blood in him, to come back to full strength. The story about Lily's love was false. It seems though that with Nick's blood, it formed some odd hybrid, and they had no idea what that would mean. They had no idea if that would influence the final show down.

They were about to speak when Voldemort called from the ranks. "Harry Potter you have twenty minutes to appear, or the attack goes on."

Severus looked at Harry. "You can't go, not until we sort out what is going on."

Lucius agreed with him. "We have some time and the defenses can hold their own for now."

Harry shook his head. "I need to face him. I'm not going to allow more people to die for me."

Before either could act, Harry slipped out from the hut, and they watched him go. He had a lot more in common with Nick then he thought. They had no idea what was going to happen, and were worried, that he would be killed. The magic of the two Slytherin heirs had matched once, but Harry had won that time, even when a baby. But the Hufflepuff blood might be a deal changer.

Harry faced Voldemort with his wand drawn. "You wanted me, well here I am."

* * *

The manor had about a dozen or so patients already in it. It seemed the battle only started an hour before, but several of the more inexperienced fighters, had been injured. Nick and the others were working together, to do their best, only two were in critical condition as it was. Nick had remained away from those he knew at first, as none of his friends like Oliver or the twins' girlfriends, were in battle. He was using Titan and Talis to check on them, he found his ability to see through the animals, had expanded. They had joked he could spy through his pets, and though not spying, it was similar for him. As his own eyesight returned, he felt now like before when his glasses weren't on, his abilities had spread. And that night, as he used his Hufflepuff skills, they seemed to be clearing more as well.

He was shocked when he was told a patient had been brought in, and might be dying. He knew he was the only one with the skill to handle it, without a full hospital, and had to go into the room. He could hear the shock, of some of the others in the room, when they saw him.

Seamus was lying in bed and looked at Hermione in shock. "That looks like Harry, is he wearing charms? What is he doing here?"

Hermione shook her head. "That is Nick Malfoy, not Harry Potter, though he was your roommate for several years under that name."

Nick knelt down and looked at Cho who had been attacked by a werewolf by the looks of it. "Oh crap."

Luna knelt by his side. "It isn't a full moon, she hasn't been bitten on a full moon."

Nick nodded. "If she can survive this, she won't be a wolf, but those scars are never going to go away."

Fleur came over with the potions and bandages. "There is a chance you can do more for her than we could."

Seamus was watching and looked at Hermione. "What do you mean?"

Nick looked over at her and shrugged. "You may as well tell them, you have let the cat out of the bag already."

Nick bent over Cho, ignoring the talk though he knew it was about him, not sure how the others would take it. The truth would come out soon anyways, when their side won the war, he refused to think they wouldn't. He didn't plan to return to his old life, but the world would know the truth, about what was done to both him and Harry. Right now he needed to focus on saving Cho.

He worked on her as best as he could, closing up all the major wounds, and stopping the blood loss. He was able to heal some of the more minor scars on her arms and legs, but even he could not fully remove the one on her face. It looked just as a line though, though it hit one eye.

Nick sagged back as he looked at the girl who he had once had a crush on. "I can't do any more."

Fleur handed him some water as she knew he was exhausted. "You did more than any other healer could have. And you saved her life."

Remus had come into the room. "I heard one of the kids brought in had been attacked by Fenrir."

Nick was reminded it was the wolf who had bitten his godfather. "Cho, but she is alive, and save a few scars she will make it."

Remus snarled under his breath. "I wish I was there in battle, I would tear him apart."

Fred had brought Cho and answered. "You're too late. The centaurs and spiders, they entered battle, and took care of the wolves for you."

Remus sighed and shook his head. "I am just grateful Cho will be the last person affected, even if I never took him down myself."

Nick knew Remus would have wanted it, but he had chosen to remain at the manor, for Nick. Remus meant his words, he was not a man for revenge, and was happy Fenrir was finally gone. The centaurs had been the one to save Cho, she would have been dead if they hadn't come, and given Fred a chance to bring her here. Firenze had convinced them to go into battle for the humans.

Narcissa and Nick were shocked, when Draco and the Hufflepuff hiding kids arrived at the manor. Draco quickly explained what had happened, about the wards coming down, and Harry being worried about it.

Nick thought to himself. "My blood, the man has my blood in him."

He had thought it out loud just loud enough for Remus to pick up. "Nick, he will be okay, you know he can hold his own."

Nick shook his head. "I have to go. Harry doesn't have any Hufflepuff blood in him. His Slytherin blood is stronger than Voldemort, but…."

Narcissa shook her head. "Nick you barely have your eyes, and he is meant to face Tom, not you. And there is Albus of course."

Nick took his cloak back from Fred, it still felt like his. "They won't see me."

No one wanted him to leave, even if he was not killed somehow, Albus would see him. He wasn't sought by Voldemort, the man didn't know who he was, and he would likely be seen as a potential ally. But both Fudge and Albus knew about him, and they would see him dead, before the truth had come out. They weren't about to allow Nick to enter into the war now.

Nick had taken more from Fred than the cloak. He held his return portkey. "I'm sorry but I have to do this." And disappeared.

**AN: Keep up the reviews, for an update. **


	29. Chapter 29

Harry had known this day was coming, and he thought he was prepared. He had been trained all of his life, and told he had the magic to defeat the man, but he was no longer certain. The fact the man had brought down his barriers, he knew deep down, he had Nick's powers as well. All of the meddling of Albus, using an innocent pawn in his place, and he may have spelled the deaths of them all. He kept deflecting the spells, and he knew he couldn't keep it up forever, and he hoped he could at least bring the man down with him.

Nick had slid in beside him, unseen, under the cape. He knew from Moody's spells, not even Voldemort himself could see him. He had no intention of being seen, either by Voldemort, or later by Albus and Fudge.

Harry thought out loud but barely. "Travis, at least I know you're safe, and my aunt and Uncle. I wish I could see you again."

Nick knew the risk but he whispered. "You will, and I am here to make sure of it."

Harry did his best to hide he heard it. "Nick?"

Nick nodded. "I am going to cut your arm; you need some of my blood."

Harry deflected another spell from Voldemort. "You shouldn't be here."

Nick sliced into Harry's arm and his own. "I'm not."

Harry was talking through closed lips trying to concentrate on both. "You'll be killed if you get caught."

Nick pushed their bloody arms together under the cloak. "Oh I am sure Narcissa will want to when I get back."

Harry felt an odd tingling in his arm. "I think it worked."

Nick nodded and went to move back. "I cast a spell to tell me if it did."

Harry looked at Voldemort but whispered. "Promise me, if I die here, you'll see my body back to Boston."

Nick shook his head. "It won't be needed, but I will."

Nick watched, as the two of them dueled. He had thought it would be him, ever since he was told he was the BWL, which he wasn't. He had always wondered how he was meant to defeat the man. No one had told him he was an heir, and even if he was, he was never taught to duel. He never knew how he was meant to take on Voldemort, just that he was, only barely taught occulemency at all.

Harry held his breath as he cast the killing curse, knowing he needed to match Voldemort, and prayed what Nick had done would work. He had been told his Slytherin blood was stronger, and mingled with his mother's love too, and now he had Hufflepuff.

Voldemort laughed as the powers were clashing in the center. "Give up little boy and I'll just imprison those you love."

Harry thought of all those he loved, and of his parents, and those Nick loved. "You will answer to all you have done once and for all."

Voldemort couldn't believe what was happening when his spell began going back on him. "No."

Harry watched as the spell hit the man and he wasn't simply killed, his body seemed to go to ashes. "It\'s over, finally."

Nick slid from under the cloak and smiled. "It is. Look."

Harry could see the enemies who had the mark, were dead all around them. "You need to get out of here."

Nick smirked. "Is that the thanks I get for helping you?"

Harry shook his head. "You know I am grateful, I would never have won, without you. But I won't let you be killed either."

Nick nodded. "You wouldn't have needed my help if Albus didn't meddle. But I need to get back to the manor before my brother…."

Lucius had come up behind them. "Your brother finds you, and forgets you are a teen, and doesn't threaten to spank you."

There was no time, they needed to get out of there, Albus would soon be there. Lucius knew his brother deserved to be here, and to confront Albus, and he would. But this wasn't the time and place, they needed to deal with the few dead and injured on their side, and all of this. Lucius swore to his brother, he would have his day, but this wasn't it. He whisked Nick away to the manor.

Nick found Narcissa and Remus anxious and pacing when he came back. He explained what happened, and while they knew it was needed, they were all upset with him. He had taken a serious risk with his life.

Nick tried to calm them. "The battle would have been lost, and the enemies would have won, if I hadn't gone."

Lucius shook his head. "You shouldn't have gone alone. I have lost you once, I won't lose you again."

Viktor agreed with him. "I swear we should throttle you. You know Adrian and I could have come along with you as well."

Nick was worried they were going to remain angry with him. "I'm sorry I worried you, I just wanted to win the war. And it worked."

Remus took his cub into his arms. "You know no matter how worried we were, that we are proud, and grateful as well."

Lucius sighed and nodded. "You need to learn your impetuous actions have consequences, but tonight is a night for celebration."

In truth the celebrations would wait, as there were 20 people on their side to mourn, and injured. It would likely be a week before official celebrations were held, to honor the dead, and help the injured. But for the first time in any of their lifetimes, there was real peace, as last time they knew there was a chance he could come back. This time they knew Voldemort and his followers were dead and gone.

Nick smiled when he thought of something. "Well the bright side is there is no longer just a bright side. I can see your face Moony for real."

* * *

Harry was in shock, as the survivors gathered in the Great Hall. All of the injured had been taken to the hospital, and the dead, as well. There would be a week of burials and funerals, before the official celebrations, it was decided. But even with the few deaths, the mood was up; the enemies were gone for good. Harry thought of the kids back at the manor, some injured badly like Cho, who he knew Nick once had a crush on. But soon they would be able to return to school, and he planned to return to Boston, but he had business to finish.

Albus watched him as he walked into the room. He had been hoping the brat would die; it would have made it all simpler, in the end. He had regretted Harry's parents died, they were good people, but it was needed. But Harry had out lived his usefulness.

Albus moved over to him. "I am told you brought down the dark lord."

Harry smirked. "You know I did."

Albus shook his head. "I assume I do, someone did. I was starting to worry you didn't have it in you boy."

Fudge had come over. "It seems we were not wrong to hope you could do better than the other boy."

Harry ground his teeth. "I just saved this world and your pathetic asses from death; I'd think you'd at least manage a 'good job' or thanks."

Albus turned back to look at him. "Is that what you think you deserve boy? Better people than you have fought this war…."

Harry cut in. "And died. And some have sat on their ass behind a desk, and pulled the strings, and watched people die."

Fudge looked at Albus. "I told you he would be as much trouble as the other."

Albus shook his head. "No, he knows his place."

Harry went to leave but he said. "Oh I do. And trust me Albus, when this is over, so will you."

Albus stopped him. "I don't know what you think you are pulling, but if you want your relatives to remain…."

Harry laughed. "We both know you have no idea where they are. I know all you have done Albus, and trust me, I'm not going away."

He was, but not until he cleaned it up here, before he left. He and Nick would, they both planned to leave, and not call the UK home. But they both not only cared about people here, but they wanted justice, for what had been done. He would see Albus in prison, if not kissed, for what he had done. He knew Albus was a risk, and perhaps he should not egg him on, but the man wouldn't try anything right now.

He was surprised when the centaurs had come into the great hall. He knew the one named Firenze, he taught here at the school, but the others had shocked them when they had entered into battle to help them. Magorian himself had come into the castle.

Magorian. "We seek the two who have brought down the heir of Voldemort."

Harry bowed. "I am one." But he said quieter so only the centaurs could hear. "The other no one must know he was here."

Firenze spoke and handed him a package. "This belongs to him, when you next see him. It is for he, we entered into battle tonight."

Magorian agreed. "We long were confused by the stars, as the stars of the savior, didn't walk with him. Now it seems we understand."

Harry pocketed the gift for Nick. "I promise I will see he gets this. I know he is as grateful for your help tonight, as I and the others are."

Albus had come over. "You nags can get out of my school. I am not welcome in your woods; you can remove yourself from this school."

Magorian turned to him. "This school belongs to the founders and their heirs, and the children. And we serve as her protectors."

Harry smirked when they found something Albus didn't know. "It was why the founders built the school walls to include the woods."

Firenze agreed. "The children of the school have always been welcome in our woods. We protect them from ALL who would seek to hurt them."

With that the centaurs left, and Harry had to wonder, if they could be counted on for more help. He knew they were always reluctant, to be involved with human affairs, like this war. They hadn't entered, their archers had held the back from the woods, but they hadn't planned to actually enter the battle. But it seems the respect Nick had shown them, and their old code, convince them to go further.

Harry looked around him and went towards the order where Severus was. "I need to ensure there is a way for me to come and go."

Severus handed him a portkey. "Not even Albus can keep you from leaving. I believe a certain friend; will wish to speak to you soon."

Harry was relieved and nodded. "I think we both have a few debts to call in before we leave the UK for good."

Moody had come over and clapped him on the back. "You have all the support you need from us, even in this."

Harry knew there would be shock, when the truth came out, about what Albus did. The whole truth was never meant to, Nick wanted to remain in private, but plans had changed. Nick would remain in France, in his new life there, but like Harry he needed to see this finished. Harry knew the public would turn, on Albus more than they already had, when it hit all of the papers.

Severus thought. 'Fudge should be just as worried. Lucius will leave him a beggar when he is done, for messing with his little brother.'

**An: A few short chapters left. Please continue to review, there is a button at the bottom, make sure to use it.**


	30. Chapter 30

Lucius had been given a pardon long ago, for any activity done in the war, and one which couldn't be revoked. Neither he nor Severus had got one through either Albus or Fudge; Albus promised them one if they spied, but had never helped. Lucius had enough to bury the man with; he had helped keep Fudge in office this long, as he was useful. He knew he still could be, in helping bring down Albus, but it wouldn't save him. He'd see the man out of office and begging on the street, but if he didn't help, he'd be facing prison and the kiss like Albus.

Nick heard his brother was going, and insisted on going with him. Lucius was wary, but was reminded he had promised, Nick would have his day. Fudge was personal, Lucius was coming after him for one reason only, and that was his brother.

Lucius went strolling into his office. "Cornelius."

The man looked at him in surprise. "I thought you'd be back in France."

Lucius smirked when he heard that "You thought wrong. It seems I have some unfinished business to see to first."

Fudge smiled. "You know I am always happy to help where I can."

Lucius took a seat. "I thought you'd say that. I will be needing your memories, to nail Albus to the wall."

Fudge took a big gulp. "Albus?"

Lucius smiled. "I thought you were always complaining you wanted him out of power. We both know he's a risk."

Fudge of course had been working with the man. "I don't think I can help."

Lucius smirked. "Oh I think you will help, unless you want to find yourself in a black cell, right next to his."

Cornelius swallowed deeply. "You wouldn't."

Lucius smirked. "I would. If you help, I'll let you keep your freedom, if nothing else."

Cornelius stumbled over his words and looked at the pensieve and started taking out memories. "My help is yours of course."

Lucius took the bottle. "Good man. I guess it will only be your job and fortune I'll have to take from you."

Cornelius stopped him. "I helped you, what else do you want? You can't ruin me; I have a wife and two children."

Lucius turned back. "There is nothing you can do to fix this. You mess with my little brother, you're lucky I let you remain free."

Cornelius looked at him like he lost his mind. "Your brother?"

Lucius turned and motioned, Cornelius thought he was crazy, they were alone in the office and the door was closed. Then he watched in shock, as someone appeared, and he realized under an invisibility cloak. He didn't know the kid, but there was something so familiar about him, but he couldn't decide what it was. He definitely had the look of an old blood, and his eyes, were a lot like Lucius.

Nick had regained his eyesight, since the final battle, when he had been using his magic. He could see the shock in the face of the man in front of him, and he liked it, and knew it would look even more than now, when he learned.

Lucius presented him. "My brother Domenic Regulus Black-Malfoy. But I believe you call him the decoy, or the other boy."

Cornelius realized who he was. "Him? No, there is no chance. You don't even have a brother."

Lucius smirked. "I do. My father's son with his husband, Regulus Black. You sure know how to choose your decoys."

Cornelius was starting to sputter. "Regulus Black, you mean that he is the grandson of…."

Nick spoke. "Son of Abraxas Malfoy and grandson of Orion Black, I am told you were well acquainted with my grandfather and father."

Cornelius sunk down into his chair, and knew if either man was alive, he'd be dead where he stood. "This can't be happening."

Lucius shook his head. "Now if either my father or Orion were alive, you'd likely face the kiss. As it is, I think I am being quite generous."

Cornelius pleaded with him. "You have to know I never knew who he was. You know I'd have never used a Malfoy, if I had known."

Lucius knew the man was a rat but he believed him. "Believe me Cornelius, that is the only reason you are getting such an offer."

Cornelius looked at Nick. "I have children; you wouldn't want to put them on the street. I know you boy, you have a good heart."

Nick sneered at him. "You stole me from my family, and used me as a pawn, and you think I should take mercy on yours?"

Lucius handed him forms. "You will step down, and you will give up your pension, and every knutt you earned while you were in office."

Cornelius knew he had little choice; he couldn't go to prison, to that to his kids. Their home Lucius couldn't take, his wife inherited it, from her family. He had some family money, but he would have little more, and he would never work. They may have a home, and his wife worked, but their savings would be gone. They would be lucky to be able to pay for their kids to go to school; they'd be poorer than the Weasleys were.

Lucius looked at the man as he went to lead Nick out. "Keep your lips sealed, or I promise, you will be joining Albus in Azkaban."

* * *

The story of Fudge wouldn't hit the papers just yet. He wouldn't retire, until Albus had been arrested, they didn't need the man suspicious. Lucius had intended to bankrupt the man, take his home and all his money, but Nick stepped in. Nick wanted to nail the man to the wall, but he reminded his bother Fudge had two kids, who shouldn't be punished. Money would be tighter than for the Weasleys, even with only two kids, and his wife would have to support them from now on. Lucius knew his brother was right, the kids were ten and eight, and innocent of what their father did. He was again reminded the man was lucky Nick's dad and grandfather were not alive, they'd not have gone easy on him, even for Nick.

Nick had no intentions to ask for any leniency for the other man. Fudge may have known he was a decoy, and he knew Albus may have seen him killed, but he hadn't known who he was. It was Albus who had kidnapped him, who plotted to use him, and would have killed him.

Viktor was worried on the morning they were to take Nick to school. "Where has he gone?"

Adrian groaned. "He couldn't have left the manor again. He knows we're taking him later today."

Lucius shook his head. "He hasn't left the manor, but we should find him, we are meant to be going soon."

Remus had come into the room. "I think your brother could use you now."

Lucius was worried when he turned to look at the man. "What's wrong?"

Remus calmed him. "He is up in the room you told me had been his nursery."

Lucius shared a look with him and went to retrieve his brother. "I'll be back with him soon."

He found Nick up in the nursery sitting next to the window. Nick knew he was there without turning. "I wanted to see this room."

Lucius sunk down and looked at the photo Nick held. "I told you that you would see the photo one day with your own eyes."

Nick had some tears in his eyes as he stroked Talis who was in his lap asleep. "Would they be proud of me?"

Lucius kissed his head. "Without a doubt. You are a true Black and Malfoy, never doubt that. Stubborn, determined, strong, so much more."

Nick put down the photo, and went into his arms, for a moment. He hoped so, he wanted to make them proud, more than anything. He had thought himself a half blood, and never been ashamed of it, before. But he was proud, to come from two of the strongest families, and he wanted to bring honor to them. He would never know either of his dads, or his grandfather, but he wanted to honor them. He knew his Uncle may have run away from home, but even Sirius had some respect for his family, more his dad than his mum.

Lucius led him downstairs, where the others were waiting, to go. He still wished Nick would remain behind, but Nick was determined to go. He once thought not to reveal himself, but many knew of him, including Seamus. He saw no need for him to hide any more.

Nick was surprised the school was so empty when they arrived. "I would have thought there would be more."

Lucius reminded him. "The memorial was two days ago now, and school won't be starting until February now."

Harry had appeared from the dungeons. "Nick, I was a bit surprised when I was told you were coming."

Nick turned to look at him. "You didn't think I was about to allow you to have all the fun did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I guess not. We both definitely deserve to confront the man for what he has done."

Remus spoke up. "And you both have all the backup you could need from the order."

Well the order who knew, but Lucius had little doubt, they'd all back up Harry and Nick when they knew. The twins were back and with them, Viktor and Adrian, Lucius and Severus, and Remus were all there. Tonks had also come and Moody was with her, they had of course already known about this all. Nick and Harry wouldn't be at risk with them all there.

They were making their way through the school when they came across Minerva. She stopped them. "What are you doing?"

Nick appeared from among the others. "Professor McGonagall, I was told you were one who helped rescue me from the school."

The woman turned to look at him, realizing who he was. "As I told Remus, I always look after my lions. You always made a good lion."

Harry stepped next to Nick. "We're both grateful for your help. And we ask you to step aside now, so we can confront the headmaster."

Minerva nodded. "Allow me to lead the way, you will be needing the password."

Lucius was a bit shocked, even after her help before. "We will indeed."

Harry walked with them, reminded soon this would be over, and he could leave. He would go to Boston, but not Salem, ever again. He had finished school long ago, he had taken his NEWT exams at fifteen, few people knew. He had continued with school, as the cover, and to continue his extra training of course. He planned to be reunited with Travis, and with his relatives, and go from there. He would take Seraphim with him, the name he gave his owl that looked like Hedwig, but he wanted a cat. Soon enough, he told himself, he would be able to do it all.

Albus stared in shock as Harry and Nick entered his office shoulder to shoulder. "What…."

**An: A few short chapters left. Please continue to review, there is a button at the bottom, make sure to use it.**


	31. Chapter 31

Albus had no idea what he was going to do about the brat. He had known Harry was cocky, and rebelling as of late, but not like this. The boy had freedom here and friends, things he had never had before, and for good reason. He had no idea how the boy knew, that his relatives were no longer within his grasp, but then there was that friend too. The professor and a student at the school, they had both gone missing, it seemed they had a private bond with Harry. He had come too far, he wasn't about to allow his plans to crumble, because of the boy. He was certain he would die in battle, and none of this would mean anything, that he and Voldemort would kill each other. It would have been far more simple, and now he had to worry, and perhaps see to an accident. Accidents were messy, there were too many things that could go wrong, but he'd risk it. He knew the boy knew too much, he knew about the decoy, even if not the full truth. And he was doubting how much he knew, even now.

He was working, when he heard the passage open, and knew someone was coming up. He didn't bother to enquire, the only one who currently knew the password was Minerva, anyone else would have to ask permission. Anyone forcing their way in, would set off the alarm.

He stared in shock as Harry and who he realized was the decoy, came into the room. "What the hell? How?"

Nick looked at the man. "Didn't think did you, you could mess with our lives, and we'd just let you walk away scot clean?"

Harry agreed with him. "We allowed you to stay where you were, during the war, but not now."

Albus ignored the people who had flooded in behind them. "I have no idea what you speak of."

Nick shook his head. "Oh you do. I wonder how the people will react when they learn about me. A pureblood kidnapped as a decoy."

Harry added. "Or their hero hidden away and treated like a prisoner."

Albus reminded Harry. "Your parents knew and were part of this. If it comes out, their names will be sullied."

Harry knew. "They didn't know who Nick was, or all your plans. But they too can answer for their part in this."

Albus looked at all those gathered. "You know this is a farce. I have only done what is needed."

Lucius stood next to his brother. "What was needed for you to gain power? I agree."

Albus sneered at him. "Like you don't have any power to share."

He had resented it, he was an old blood, but he had no title. The old laws, his father lost their title and money, when he was arrested. Of course those laws had changed, men like Lucius should have been stripped as he, but hadn't. Albus should have had a seat on the Wizengamot, he should have had a manor and money, but he didn't. He and his siblings were left in a small home, and had to work for all they had, well he had. His brother tried to ruin it all, and he had to see his brother out of his way, he had been the first. He had realized when he saw his brother in prison, if he could do it to his own brother, he could do it to anyone. Scruples got him nowhere, and if he wanted power, he needed to act.

Lucius and the others watched him, their wands out, they knew how dangerous he was. They had erected the wards on the school, to make sure he couldn't leave, the headmaster usually controlled apparition. The school governors had already acted, and removed him from power.

Albus stood. "You can show yourselves out. There will be no threatening me in my own school."

Harry shook his head. "This isn't your school any more. Never has been. And you know that better than anyone."

Albus sneered. "So you are the heir of Slytherin. If you were so smart boy, you'd know you can't over throw me, only one can."

Adrian stepped forward. "But I can. By the blood of my blood."

Albus looked at him. "The heirs of Godric are headmaster by right of birth, though they always choose a holder. But they have died out."

Adrian showed his ring. "I am Adrian Pucey-Gryffindor, and on the death of my mother, Lord Gryffindor."

Just to rub it in Nick showed his ring. "Lord Hufflepuff."

Viktor smiled. "And my father is Lord Ravenclaw, and I as his only child, heir."

Albus couldn't believe this was happening. He looked at Nick. "You are the heir of Hufflepuff? But then….."

Nick nodded. "You gave Voldemort my powers, and almost doomed the light. Luckily for you, I was happy to lend Harry some blood."

Adrian smirked. "Now that you are no longer headmaster, there is only one other matter to see to."

Moody stepped forward. "Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for high treason."

Albus tried to throw a spell, he found he was unable, once again the school. Though the heirs all played a role in the school, and had a claim, only the heir of Godric had the power to claim head of the school. He had the right to choose a new headmaster, but even before the heirs had gone into hiding, they never had served. Adrian would allow the board to choose a new one, and suspected Minerva, would likely take over.

Albus was being led off but he called. "You will never succeed. You know I will come after you all."

Lucius held his brother to him. "He is a dead man and he knows it."

Nick looked at Harry. "Will you be returning to the US soon? I believe my brother said your family should be back in a day or two."

Harry turned to look at him. "No, not until this is finished, and that man is gone for good. My family will wait."

Lucius looked at Minerva. "Adrian and the governors all agree, at least until an official vote is taken, you're the new headmistress."

Minerva wasn't surprised, she had served as deputy for decades, but she officially accepted. The vote was a formality, and if Adrian chose, a formality not required at all. But the heirs didn't want their names spread, and he would allow the governors to do their job, as they always had. Harry had a seat on them as did Nick, as Lord Potter and Black, but the heirs had never taken a seat with their own title.

Lucius led his brother out. "We should head home. It will be a day or two until the trial comes."

* * *

The newspapers all over the wizarding world spread with the story. The heirs were left out, but the arrest of Albus, and all the charges. And the news of Nick and Harry, well the rumors, and there being two of them. They had not planned to, but they had given an interview, to clear it up. Harry had known his parents weren't innocent, and he didn't try to clear their name, through denial. They had known about a decoy, but not the baby was kidnapped, or that he would die, that was made clear. The papers showed respect, the couple received the order, and Harry was the hero. Nick was known, for who he was, and what he had done as a decoy but not in battle. He soon found himself proclaimed a hero as well.

The trial had taken three days. Evidence had been shown, and all of his living victims including Lucius and both Nick and Harry, had testified. Even Albus had, he had been forced, with the use of vertiserum. There had been enough evidence against him, to warrant it.

Nick sat in the court room that morning with his brother and the others. "It's the end finally isn't it?"

Lucius nodded. "Today he will be sentenced, and after you receive your medal, we can return to France."

Nick shook his head. "We promised to go to the Burrow. It is rebuilt, and I promised to see Molly."

Remus squeezed his hand. "We will go. There is no rush to leave the country, you can do what you need or want to do."

Lucius agreed with him. "I just know you are anxious to have your life as your own. And in the fall to go to Beauxbautons."

Harry was on the other side of Remus. "Seraphim and I leave for the US first thing tomorrow. My Aunt and the others are waiting."

Nick turned to look at him. "You will have to keep in touch, and perhaps visit again."

Fred who was nearby agreed. "You have finally grown on us, can't get lost now."

Harry laughed and shook his head. "I worried the day would never come."

Harry had made friends, for real, with some like Hermione and Luna. The truth was out, before the papers, for people like Seamus. He had known even those who had not actively been friends with Nick, would take time to adjust to it as well. He wanted to go to Boston, find work and be with his family, and be with Travis. Travis it seems was now apprenticing under Professor Manx, an old tradition used rarely, and would not return to school either. He had a stop, to the pet store for a cat, to go to before. He would keep in touch, but his new life was so close, he could taste it.

Albus was led into the room, and all of their talk stopped, as he watched him. For three days they had watched, as he watched all of the testimony and evidence, and he had never changed. The man was still cocky, still sure he was getting off, that he would walk out of here.

Madam Bones spoke. "Albus Dumbledore you have been found guilty of all crimes."

Nick let out a sigh of relief when he heard that. "Finally."

She went on. "For the most serious crime of high treason, you have been sentenced to the dementor's kiss."

Albus looked at those around him. "You will all pay for this. Karma will come back for you."

Lucius squeezed his brother's hand. "He only says that, because he knows karma finally has caught up with him."

Nick watched as the man was led off, and no one, not even his brother, went to be with him. "It is no less than he deserves."

Moody had come over. "The new minister wanted to remind you, that you should come for your award."

Nick turned to look at the man. "I still can't believe that Kingsley is the new minister. Or that they tried to name you."

Moody smirked. "Either can I. Happy with heading the aurors thank you. Heard you and Harry were asked as well."

Tonks had come over to their side. "Kind of wished he had, be safer for when I convince him to marry, and we have kids."

Moody snarled. "This preposterous idea of children, besides you are an auror, and would be the mother."

Nick laughed, as he walked off, to receive the award he never wanted. Tonks and Moody had sworn, if they survived the battle, they would date for real, and it seemed they would. He had no idea how his Aunt would react, but he was sure she would come around, in time. As he accepted the award, with Harry, he accepted it silently for all those he loved, and who received none.

Later at the Burrow he looked around the home with tears in his eyes. "I have always loved this place. I'm glad it still stands."

Ron looked at him. "I'm sorry for spying on you. I hope you know I was never involved in the rest."

Nick thought of the kid he once thought one of his best friends. He believed him at least. "I know we all make mistakes."

Molly came and hugged him. She had left the manor after battle. "You better come and visit, we have a lot to make up for."

Like Harry earlier, Nick promised he would, and he meant it even more. England would always be a part of him, even if France was now home, and would remain so. Remus was coming with him, though Draco would remain at Hogwarts, he had finally found the courage to ask Blaise out. Blaise had arrived in the UK the day after the final battle, and Draco found the courage, to ask him out. But he'd be in France soon.

Nick looked out the window. "Tomorrow I leave for France, and Harry for Boston, to start our lives once and for all."

**An: I had considered continuing, to explore the romance of Harry and his suitors, but the lack of support and begging and pleading for reviews, leads to the conclusion the story has run its course. The epilogue will not be a proper chapter, but more like an one shot, snippets of the future, giving you a glimpse of the lives they live.**


	32. Chapter 32

**An: So people wanted it to continue, so it will for a few chapters, but if support dies down, the story will end. So as a thank you for your support, here you go, hope you enjoy and continue to review.**

Chapter 32

Harry was ready to leave. He had made friends here, surprisingly Nick among them, and he would keep in contact. But the years he had spent in the US, even a prisoner at school, he had become American. His only real happy moments, were his childhood memories, before school. He had memories of his Aunt, making cookies with her, or reading with his Uncle. And at school, there was Professor Manx and Travis, who had both been life lines for him, people he could count on. If the professor hadn't helped, he'd not have had contact with his relatives since he was five, though he hadn't seen them. He wanted to be home, to look for a job, and have his own life. That's all he had ever wanted. He knew until he turned seventeen, it would be hard on the job, but he had things to fill the time. Just because he was done school, didn't mean he was yet legal to perform magic outside of his home, which limited a job right now.

He was surprised when Nick wanted to meet him in town. He had a few things he wanted to see and do before he left the country for good. Lucius had arranged the portkey for him, he had no idea to where, just his family would be waiting.

Harry was a bit surprised when he found where Nick was waiting for him. "A pet store?"

Nick shrugged. "I knew you said you always wanted a cat. And I decided you needed a going away gift."

Harry laughed when he realized why he was there. "You're going to get me a cat?"

Nick shrugged. "It seems the best idea. I know you never got to pick Seraphim, you had to have a snowy owl like Hedwig."

Harry nodded. "I love her, but I have always been a cat person, likely because of my aunt."

Nick led him into the shop. "You seem to have got the good one. I got the aunt who had plastic on all the furniture."

Harry had never met the woman. "So you brought me to choose my own cat?"

Nick nodded. "I remember when Hagrid took me. He gave me Hedwig for my birthday, but he let me choose her. Best choice I made."

Though he loved Titan, and he chose him, Hedwig and he still had the strongest bond. He never was able to use her eyes, but their bond didn't rely on that, and he would always love her. As he watched Harry look at the cats, hethought of how different they grew up. Nick had never been a fan of cats, not until Talis that is. Arabella's cats were all older, and Crookshanks was always in a bad mood, he only liked Hermione really. Nick wasn't sure, no matter how much he loved Talis, he'd have a cat after Talis died.

Harry was surprised to learn, Nick was going to visit Petunia, before he left the country. He insisted on going, he had never met the woman, and part of him wanted to. The couple had returned to their home, since Voldemort was defeated, and Lucius accompanied them both there.

Petunia was shocked when she saw them. "What are you doing here again? I thought you were gone for good."

Harry saw she was talking to him. "I have never met you before, but the stories I have heard, seem true."

Vernon had come up behind his wife. "I knew you were crazy before, this is just confirmation of that."

Nick spoke up. "No, because it was I who lived in your house all those years. Your nephew has been in the US with your cousin Sarah."

Petunia shook her head. "Then who the hell are you?"

Nick shrugged. "Don't worry, no relation of yours, thank God for that."

Harry spoke up. "I was interested to meet my mother's sister, especially after all I was told about you."

Vernon sneered. "I can only imagine. I am sure you're a freak like him too. Ask him how often he tried to burn down our house."

Nick smirked at him. "I didn't set your house on fire or anything else. You are just a bigot when it comes to our world."

Vernon looked ready to punch him. "I had to put up with you when I thought you were family, no more."

Petunia looked at Harry. "You have been with my cousin Sarah?"

Harry nodded. I was when I was little, before school. It seems I lucked out, I ended up with the caring relative."

Nick looked at them. "I came back to say my peace. I needed to know I was past you, your hatred and abuse, and I am."

Without another word they left the house. They stopped by Arabella's, where Nick said his peace with the old woman, who took care of him. He had thought about her, when a cat for Harry came up, but she had no kittens at the time. It was from Arabella's yard that Harry left, he had one last goodbye with Nick, before he took off. He had said his goodbyes already with the others.

He had no idea where he was going, and when he arrived, he was surprised to find himself in the home he remembered. He may have been five when he left, but he remembered the home, but his relatives had moved he thought.

He saw her. "Aunt Sarah."

The woman took him into her arms. "Oh Harry, we have missed you so much. I'm so happy you're home safe."

Uncle Neil took him into his arms. "Lucius helped us get the old house back. You always have a place with us."

Nick saw Travis and went into his arms. "I'm glad you're safe, I was worried they would use you."

Travis looked at James Manx, and back. "He got me out, and now I get to apprentice, and not return to that prison school."

He was taken to his old room, it had grown up for him, but it was still the room. There were some of his old toys and photos, things he had been forced to leave behind, when he went to school. His Aunt and Uncle had kept them, in hopes they'd see him again, they had no kids of their own. As he unpacked, and let his cat who he decided to name Leo, he knew he was truly free.

Downstairs he went to Travis and took the chance he never did before, and kissed him. "I wanted to do that for a long time."

* * *

Nick was happy to be back in France. Draco and Blaise had come with them, and Adrian and Viktor, of course. Nick planned to go to real school in the fall, but he knew his teachers would always be a part of his life, or he hoped. Though he got his eyes back, and the war was over, he wanted to continue to learn about his elemental powers. Titan and Talis became his guinea pigs, like when running the hospital, he used them like spies.

He had taken some exams, to ensure he was at level, to be in his senior year in the fall. There was no concern, he aced them, and likely could have done his NEWT exams if he chose. He still had another semester of sixth year, and would study, but he had other focuses.

He found Adrian and Viktor both outside and thought it was a sign. "I wanted to talk to both of you."

Adrian looked up. "Is that a good thing or bad?"

Viktor motioned him to come sit down. "We're all yours."

Nick perched next to them but on another chair. "I wanted to talk to you about this, about us."

Adrian had a feeling. "We told you there was no rush. Even now you have your eyes back."

Nick had to ask. "I will be at Beauxbautons in the fall. Do you guys plan on leaving the country?"

Viktor had a triumphant smile on his face. "I managed to get a job at the school. Their flying teacher is retiring."

Adrian smirked. "Well I guess it will be full of Brits, because I accepted the job of the new care of magical creatures teacher."

Nick laughed and shook his head. "With Remus teaching defense, you're right. You three do realize I will be done school in a year?"

They did, but none had signed more than an one year contract. Besides Lucius had learned, the nurse there was considering retiring, and Nick could likely apprentice there as well. He knew his brother was considering becoming a healer for real. Neither Adrian or Viktor knew the other had applied for a job there, they wanted to be close to Nick, and thought they had a leg up.

Nick shook his head, realizing how determined they both were, to be with him. They had been trying for some time, but he still had his doubts from time to time, after who he thought he was growing up. Now his eyes were back, some of his confidence was growing as well.

Nick took a deep breath. "I want to pursue a relationship with you, both of you."

Adrian shared a look with Viktor and back. "We haven't had a problem with that before."

Viktor had to wonder. "You don't mean temporarily do you?"

Nick shook his head. "I know it is a lot to want, but I care about you both, I want to be with you both."

Adrian pointed out. "You don't expect me to date that Bulgarian bloke to do you?"

Viktor agreed with him. "You do realize, if you wanted to bond with us both, we'd have to bond to the other."

Nick had a mischevious look on his face. "I don't know, the two of you together for all eternity might be cute."

Viktor looked around. "Where is that pool? I think you need another dunking."

Nick shook his head. "I didn't mean I needed the two of you to be romantically involved, just to perhaps accept, I am involved with both."

He couldn't bond with both, without them bonding with each other as well. That would mean they would be bonded for life, even if Nick died, they'd be together. He could bond with one, and marry the other, though. He knew he was asking a lot, for the men to accept that their boyfriend and hopefully husband/bond was also with another man, but he did. He didn't know, maybe he would fall deeply in love with one, and the other one wouldn't last, he had no idea. But he didn't think so, he could see a future with both, and he hated having to decide between them.

Adrian looked at Viktor. "I could live with it. Viktor is a good guy, and if half your heart belongs to someone else, I'm okay with it being him."

Viktor agreed. "I don't see a problem with it either."

Nick kissed them both. "You will both have all of my heart if this works. And who knows, you two may fall in love too."

Viktor smirked a bit at that. "I wouldn't be holding my breath on that. But friends we can definitely do."

Adrian agreed and extended his hand. "I think we're already friends, I assume we can keep it going."

Nick was relieved when he heard that. "I was worried I was going to have to try and choose, and break my heart with it."

Both took a turn kissing him, and assuring him, they meant this. They both cared deeply, and could see a future with him, even if it included the other. It might be interesting working out bedding, but they would. The issue of children would come up with time, but not for now. Nick had been worried, and spoke to his brother and Remus. Oddly it was Lucius who mentioned the bond and marriage split.

Viktor picked Nick up though. "But I do think you need to cool down in the pool. And I think your other man agrees with me."

**An: So my compromise. Not ruling out Viktor and Adrian falling in love as well, but then suddenly doing it, would seem off. So as said above, continue reviewing, and I will keep up for a few more chapters.**


	33. Chapter 33

It had been a year and a half since the end of the war, and for the first time, Nick was returning to the UK. The family had celebrated the anniversary here in France, Draco had come there, from school on the weekend. Nick was not the only Malfoy to remain in France, his brother and Narcissa chose to remain, and not simply for him. The couple may have been spies, but there was a lot of talk in the UK, and always would be. They loved France, and they were happy there, they had a chance to have their own happy ending there. Nick liked having them close, they may not have been his parents and he was now an adult, but he needed them, as much as Remus. Remus was at school with him, as well as two of his teachers, but still. Bill and Fleur had their own home, and were now pregnant, but Fleur remained as close as ever. Nick had celebrated his seventeenth birthday in style, in Paris, with all his loved ones. And he headed off to school, with not only Hedwig, but Talis and Titan. He had settled well into school, made new friends, and was on his track for a career.

Nick had graduated, with top honors, and would be remaining at school. He was training to be a healer, even with his natural skill, there was more. He had truly found his calling, and even with his wand and not natural skills, he showed a real keen talent for it.

Nick was looking for Adrian and Viktor the day they were to leave. "Luc have you seen them anywhere?"

Lucius shook his head. "No idea, I am sure they haven't run off on you."

Remus had appeared in the door. "I believe I saw Adrian at least in the garden, well headed that way."

Nick went to head out that way. "He better not be hiding. I'm the one facing the firing squad."

Lucius laughed. "He has been living with your family. I don't believe you meeting his dad and brothers, is too much for him to ask."

Nick stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Traitor."

Narcissa shook her head when she heard it. "Adrian's father is a great guy. You know I had a crush on him when I was in school."

Remus laughed when he saw Lucius' look. "I guess Lucius should be grateful for arranged marriages."

Lucius grumbled. "My luck, I am stuck surrounded by Blacks."

Nick shook his head. "Perhaps I should have taken a page from Draco, he has no father in law to meet with."

Remus laughed. "You had to go and fall in love with not one but two men."

Nick had met Viktor's parents, he had been to Bulgaria at Christmas time, with both the men he loved. He had asked them a year ago, if they could be okay with him being with both, romantically. He had thought there was a chance he'd only fall in love with one, but he knew the chances were rare, and he was right. With every month, he was more in love with them both, and couldn't have chosen between them. He knew the two were growing closer, their friendship had deepened, and the competition had finally disappeared.

Nick was a bit surprised, but happy, to find the two of them in the gardens alone. He couldn't help but wish they might fall for each other, so they could bond all together, and he'd not have to bond with one and marry the other.

Nick was amazed when he saw how close they were. He watched a moment before he cleared his throat, and they turned. "I was looking for you."

Adrian turned to look at him, but his hand remained on Viktor's. "We aren't leaving yet. How about you join us?"

Viktor agreed as he made room for Nick. "Not anxious are you to visit Pucey manor?"

Nick blushed deeply when he heard that. "I can't wait."

Adrian shook his head. "You know my father and brothers are anxious to meet the men I have taken into my life."

Viktor looked at him like he had grown two heads. "Men? You think I am meeting them?"

Nick reminded him. "You are a part of this in a way. You will be a part of their grandchild/nieces and nephews lives."

Viktor smirked. "I don't know about this. I'm still not sure I want to share kids with that horse lover over there."

Adrian matched him smirk for smirk. "Or I with the Bulgarian bloke."

Nick shook his head. "You know I don't buy it any longer. I know you guys will both love any kids."

Viktor kissed him. "We will, for you." And after a pause. "For all of us."

Adrian agreed, kissing Nick, and to Nick's surprise Viktor as well. "No matter the second father, any child we may have, will be welcome."

They weren't near marriage yet, at least for another year or so, Nick wanted to be at least near done his two years training. But they had spoken, over the past year, as they dated. If they did marry and bond, they'd have different bedrooms, but share a home. And Viktor and Adrian were happy to be dads to whatever children came, no matter who was the second dad, even if obvious. As he saw the two together, and sharing a kiss, he held hope they would be able to perhaps have a true marriage for the three of them.

Draco was waiting for them, when they arrived in the UK, a day before Nick's eighteenth birthday. Draco had been top at Hogwarts, well for male students, Hermione as always had beat him. Draco was going to law school in London, and dating Blaise, who was to work for the bank.

Hermione, who was going to law school too, was there. "Nick, I'm so happy you came home."

Nick hugged her. "It's not home, but I promised I'd come back more when done school."

Fred clapped him into a hug. "You know when we start making you an Uncle, we will expect you to come more often."

Nick looked around. "Harry isn't here yet?"

Draco shook his head. "He won't be here until the day after tomorrow, but he is coming."

Harry and Nick hadn't seen each other, since Harry left for the US. But they both agreed to come this time, they had kept in contact, all this time. Harry was happy, back in the US, with his own life and happiness. Their shared friends would be there, to celebrate a joint birthday. Their birthdays were days apart, and each would have a private one on their own, but a shared one in the middle. Harry wouldn't be here long, he planned to celebrate his birthday in Boston when he got back. The Weasleys would be among the guests, all of them, including Ron.

Nick looked out at the manor grounds with a smile. "It's nice to spend a second birthday here at this home."

* * *

Harry had been happy in Boston, happier than he had ever been, which wasn't hard to do. He was free, he was no longer a prisoner of a school, or a destiny either. He had remained with his relatives this past year, and had enrolled at the wizarding college, at Harvard. The US had far more integrated magical words, and colleges like the muggle world, unlike in the UK. He and Travis had been dating, Travis and Professor Manx had lived not far away, James had bought a house. Both Harry and Travis would be at Harvard in the fall, Harry training to be a teacher; there was actual training and not an apprenticeship here. He hoped to teach at the university level, though he considered opening his own school one day, something so different from Salem and the prison it was. There were other schools in the US, but still. Travis was studying to be one as well, but he was hoping to teach arithmancy, where Harry's love was for defense or transfiguration.

He had remained with his Aunt and Uncle, who thought he should, until he was done school. He could have lived in a dorm, or had his own apartment with his inheritance, but after years away from them, he was happy to stay. His life was finally starting to feel complete.

He smiled at Travis as they were about to leave for London. "I am glad you're coming."

Travis kissed him. "I know you'll be back for your birthday, but happy to be invited."

Harry returned the kiss. "Boston is home, but the UK is a part of me, I want to share."

Sarah came over to them. "I wish I could come, but you'll be back so quickly."

Harry hugged his Aunt. "I hope next time you and Uncle Neil will. But I know it is a long flight for only a few days."

Neil handed his nephew his bag. "We will have to make a family trip before you finish university. We haven't been back in decades."

Harry felt the portkey activate and waved goodbye to them. "I'll see you in a few days."

Travis was excited to go; he had never been to the UK. His time in Jamaica, when he and Harry's family and James Manx had been in hiding, was his only trip out of the US. Harry's Aunt and Uncle were born in the UK, but had come over here when they were twenty, and not been back. They had come for his Uncle's job, and had never regretted it, like Harry this was home. Travis wanted to see another country, but it was more, he wanted to meet Nick and the friends Harry had made over there.

They arrived at Malfoy manor, a day after what he knew to be Nick's birthday. They both agreed, they'd have their own with their families, and a shared one in between. Friends like Hermione and the twins wanted to have them both.

Nick smiled when he arrived. "Harry."

Harry clapped him in a hug and introduced him. "Nick, this is Travis, Travis this is Domenic Malfoy."

Nick offered his hand to Travis. "Harry's boyfriend, I have heard a lot about you. And you can call me Nick, please."

Travis shook the hand. "I have heard a lot about you, and your boyfriends as well."

Hermione came over and hugged Nick. "We have missed you."

Luna agreed when she was at their side. "I told you, given time, you would be one of us too."

Fred agreed. "Have to get you to come visit more often though."

Harry was a bit surprised when he saw Ron was there. "I wasn't expecting you."

Ron looked at Nick and bad. "Nick invited me, we have made peace, he was my friend for a long time."

Ron may have spied, but he had been a friend, it hadn't all been lies for him. He and Nick would never be friends like they once were, but the Weasleys were his family, and Ron was one of them. Ron had actually managed good enough grades, in the subjects he took, to get into auror training to the surprise of all. He was enrolled in the academy, and would start in the fall, sharing a flat with Seamus and Dean.

Nick led him off onto the pitch. "Well the party is not till tomorrow, and I think we should see how you fly, you bragged you learned to."

**an: One more chapter, it will be a slightly longer one. Please review.**


	34. Chapter 34

Nick had finished his healer training that spring. He was twenty, and though he had been a healer for years, he had done his full training. Nick had done his full training at school, but the nurse wasn't ready to retire. To the surprise of many, but the delight of much of his family, Nick was returning to the UK. He and his two loves had spoken, and decided Poppy's offer was the best, instead of a hospital in Paris. Nick loved his brother and sister in law, and would remain as close as ever, but the move was good. Lucius and Narcissa would remain in France, even with Nick and their son in the UK, Draco and Blaise were set to marry that summer. The trip from Paris was a short portkey, and the boys came on weekends a lot as well, which made it happy. Adrian was happy to be close to his dad, and Hagrid had chosen to cut back, and just be the grounds keeper. Viktor became a quidditch correspondent, and Nick took over for Poppy, and Adrian for Hagrid as a teacher at the school, or would in fall. They returned to the UK in the summer, in time for Draco's wedding to Blaise. Draco and Blaise were living at Malfoy manor, what used to his parent's main home, and officially still was. Nick was always welcome, but it was Black manor, which had become his weekend home. He had numerous homes from both dads, but Black manor was in Scotland, so near to school for him.

Viktor and Adrian had grown to love each other. They were not madly in love, not the way they felt about Nick, but the love was definitely there. They were ready to marry Nick, and more, they wanted to bond all together. They asked both Lucius and Remus, for their permission, to propose. Remus had moved back to the UK a year before, and a long distance relationship with Severus, after the two had wed. He taught DADA there.

Nick was surprised on Christmas Eve when Adrian appeared at his door. "I thought I was meeting you down in the hall."

Adrian handed him a rose. "Plans have changed. I thought we would leave early."

Nick was reminded they were leaving tonight for Christmas at the manor, Lucius back in the country. "What about Viktor?"

Adrian kissed him. "What about him? I thought we would run away for the weekend."

Nick shook his head. "No you didn't. I know you love him as well."

Adrian offered his arm. "I guess perhaps he is waiting. Now will you come or do I need to stun you."

Nick smirked at him. "Well if you keep putting it so sweetly as that, how can I say no."

Adrian shook his head as he led Nick away. "You know we're expected at the manor for dinner, so I don't want us to miss out."

Nick pointed out. "Well whatever we are doing, could have waited for a less busy day."

Adrian didn't explain as he was able to whisk Nick away to apparate. "No."

Nick hid a smile when he saw Viktor when they arrived at Pucey manor. "Adrian, I thought we were running away without him."

Viktor kissed them both. "Keep that up, and I may be the one to leave."

Nick had no idea what was happening, not thinking Adrian's dad's home was not the place he expected. He found there was a sleigh waiting for them, no surprise, considering there were always horses around here. Nick had been given his own horse in France, one of his large menagerie, and the horse lived here since his move. Titan was still at school, but Talis had died on him, six months before. He had cried when the cat died, he had never thought he was a cat person, but Talis had changed that. He had been reminded Talis was older than him, his daddy was given the cat when he was pregnant with Nick, and twenty years was a long life. Even with Titan and Hedwig, his boyfriends knew he was considering a cat.

They took a sleigh ride through the snow covered gardens. Viktor had called Adrian the horse lover, in response to Adrian's Bulgarian bloke comment, but horses had grown on him. Nick had learned about hawks, and Adrian did a bit, but he didn't share any interest.

Nick was surprised when they arrived in a beautiful secluded grove and found candles everywhere. "What is this?"

Viktor helped him down from the sleigh. "It's called a picnic. I know it has been a while, but I wouldn't think you'd forget one."

Adrian motioned to the picnic blanket and food. "Don't worry, we used a warming spell."

Nick allowed himself to be helped down on the blanket. "You remember we're expected for dinner."

Viktor shook his head. "Tomorrow is dinner, and we'll be at the manor later. They know we will be late."

Nick allowed himself to be helped to sit down. "How come everyone else seems to know what is happening but me?"

Adrian sunk down and poured them all some wine. "It wouldn't be much of a surprise if you knew?"

Nick found himself being fed, and he could admit it was romantic, and he had no idea what the two were up to. Ever since they stopped competing for him, they had ganged up on him, more since their love appeared to. They were determined to make him happy, and they teamed together, to make sure he was. He knew how extremely lucky he was, to have two such amazing men in his life.

He was surprised when they had an early gift for him. He opened the box, and found a small gray cat, that looked a lot like a baby Talis. He had tears in his eyes, that they would give him a new cat. It was what was around the neck which was the real surprise.

It looked like a snowflake, but when he touched it, it was a ring. "What?"

Viktor took the ring but both he and Adrian knelt. "We both love you more than life Nick. You're our soul mate, we both feel that way."

Adrian added. "I was even willing to share you with Viktor to be with you, but now found another man I love. But you are half of me."

Nick had tears in his eyes. "I love you both so much."

The two said together at the same time. "Will you marry and bond with both of us?"

Nick gaped at them. "Both?"

Adrian nodded. "Yes, we want to be together all three of us, in real. Please say yes."

Nick nodded. "Yes."

They slid the ring on, and standing, took Nick into their arms each for a kiss. He was the only one with a ring, but they'd all be engaged, and all wed. They would all share a bed, and their marriage, as equal partners. Looking at his new cat, Nick chose the name Triad, as a symbol of the engagement he was a part of. They danced, under a shower of snowflakes, before they headed for the manor. The Christmas Eve party was really an engagement party, with all their families there for them. Their friends were there as well, to share in the special day for them.

Lucius kissed his brother on the head. "Our dads would be so proud of the man you have become."

* * *

Due to their careers, the three decided to wed in the summer, when they were all off. As the youngest, Nick should have been the one to be given away, but they were all to walk down the aisle, Nick just last. He had chosen both his brother and Remus to give him away, he had neither of his dads, but they were close. Both men had filled the role for him, Lucius would have helped raise him, if he had not been kidnapped. They were to marry at the manor, not the main one in the UK like Draco, but in France. All of those they loved, including the veela from their days in France before, were coming. The manor was a Black home, but one Narcissa inherited, Nick had two others on the continent. It was where their romance began, and where they wanted to take their vows. It had been an unanimous decision.

It was out in the back gardens, where they were married, surrounded by their loved ones. Fred was Nick's best man, with three grooms, they had chosen one witness a piece. Draco was serving for Adrian, and Viktor had chosen Hermione, who had become a good friend to him too.

The minister finally announced. "I pronounce the three of you husbands and bonds. You may share a kiss."

Nick shared a kiss with both of his husbands with a huge smile. "At last."

Viktor smiled as bond rings had appeared on all three of them. "You took the words from my mouth."

Adrian's father had come over and clapped his son in a hug when the forms were signed. "Your mother would be so proud to see you today."

Fleur smiled when the three of them stood together. "Who would have thought, but seems fitting, the heirs are married."

Harry cleared his throat. "What am I over here, chopped liver?"

Nick turned to look at Harry and hugged him. "You and I have a special bond, so you are a part in a way."

Harry had been happy to be invited. Nick had come, less than a week after he was engaged, to Boston. Harry and Travis had beaten them to the altar, married on New Year 's Eve, in Boston. They had bought a house right next door to Harry's Aunt and Uncle. Harry was now finishing what muggles would have called a masters, to allow him to teach at the college level, done his first degree. Travis was teaching at one of the hedge witch or day schools, schools common outside the UK and now here, for kids before eleven. Arithmancy was something one could learn before they got the wand, and he liked working with younger kids. He would be on leave for the year, as he was six months pregnant, due in October. The couple had learned they were expecting a little boy. Draco and Blaise were also expecting, but not due until October.

As they left the rose garden, and headed for the main grounds where a tent waited, Nick hoped that would be him soon. They were planning to start tonight, on their honeymoon where they were going to Australia, for a baby."

Nick was touched when he saw the beautiful reception. "This is so beautiful."

His Aunt Andromeda smiled. "I know this is everything both my cousins would have wanted for you, both your dad and Uncle."

Nick touched the pendant he wore around his neck. "I wish they were both here, and my father as well."

Remus wiped away his tears. "No tears. You know they are here in your heart, and are so happy for you."

Nick hugged Remus. "I'm just happy I have you with me."

Remus shared a smile with his husband and back. "You know you and Draco are like sons to us, and we're just happy to share it with you."

The reception was amazing. There was a whole summer feel to it, though the colors were a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Tropical flowers filled glass bowls as center pieces, and there was a simple feel to the four course meal. They had a dance floor over the pool, the one he had been thrown in by the men he loved, more than once. There was a live band, a Calypso band feel, and it was a party more than a formal wedding. The wedding suited all three of them, and while Viktor's mom and Narcissa tried to go overboard, it was tamed down.

Nick smiled as he watched his guests, happy they were all here for him, even Ron was. Hermione was the date of a Weasley, but oddly it was Percy, who had long ago broken up with his former girlfriend. Nick wondered if they would be the next.

Adrian smiled after they cut the cake, when the three managed to share a dance together. "Today has been so perfect."

Nick agreed with his bond. "And tonight should be even more perfect."

Viktor agreed with him and kissed the back of his neck. "And hopefully we will come back with a very special gift."

Looking at Blaise and Travis, Nick hoped he would be next, he truly did. He knew the baby would be from one husband, but he knew they would both love the baby, even if it wasn't theirs biologically. They promised long ago, but as the years passed, Nick knew they meant it. As the wedding wound down, with fireworks, they said their goodbyes to head off on their honeymoon.

Nick felt the tug of the portkey. "Time to head off for two amazing weeks."

* * *

Harry had been reluctant to head back to school in the fall. He had one year left, and already an offer, to teach at Harvard Wizard College when done. But with his husband due any day now, he was always reluctant to leave him, out of concern. His Aunt Sarah was there, but she had no magic, but Travis' parents were in town now, and James often came. The man had no children of his own, and he had taken both boys in like his sons, especially Travis who he had apprenticed. And Nick and his husbands had arrived, though they were at a hotel, and the twins as well. He was happy when they all came, he had good friends here, but they were still important.

Two days before his due date, Travis was taken to the hospital, as his water had broken. It seems Travis had luck, he had a short labor, and his husband barely had time to get to his side, before he began pushing. The family was out in the hall waiting.

Harry appeared in the door about a half hour after his son was born. "You guys can come in and see him."

Sarah beamed when she had come into the room. "I have never seen the two of you so happy."

Nick smiled when he saw the two of them in bed together. "I'm happy you guys invited us to be part."

Travis looked up from his son. "Of course, our son's three godfathers should be here to welcome him."

Viktor was surprised to hear that. "You have chosen all of us?"

Harry nodded. "Neither of us have brothers. And I believe it was said, the heirs all have a special bond."

Fred smirked. "Well three of them are married, I'd hope so."

The baby was adorable, he was the image of Harry, it seemed the Potter looks were as strong as the Malfoy looks too. Nick was the odd one out, he only had the Malfoy eyes, and nose really. The baby had some of Travis in him, he had Travis' blue eyes, instead of Lily's green eyes, and he had Travis' ears of all things. He was definitely as cute as a button they all agreed.

Travis' parents were as happy as the others to welcome him. They had been surprised to hear about Harry, and they had watched their son at risk, but supported him. They hadn't been disappointed when their son had left Salem.

His mother asked. "What name have you chosen for our new little grandson here?"

Harry did the honors for them. "We have chosen the name Jacob Neil Edward Potter."

Travis' dad Edward responded first. "Our names instead of yours for a middle name?"

Neil was touched. "I would have thought your dad."

Harry shook his head. "You have been the only dad I have really known. Besides James was honored in his own way."

Jacob was a form of James, and was chosen to honor both James Potter and James Manx. They chose a variation to symbolize honoring both men, and wanting something more unique then a straight James. Neil was his second cousin's husband technically, but had been the only real dad he had ever had, even when he was taken away. It was little surprise he had chosen to use Neil in the name.

Harry looked at Nick. "Now for you to add to the group."

* * *

Nick had found out, not long before he was to become a great Uncle, he was pregnant. It was a laugh to think, he was technically not Uncle but great Uncle, to Draco and Blaise's baby. He was of course Draco's Uncle, though younger than him, and Lucius' brother. Draco and Blaise had carried on the pattern, most of their friends with kids had sons, and welcomed a little boy. They had named their first born son Rigel Blaise, a star for the Blacks, and Blaise for the usual tradition. For a second time, Nick and his husbands were chosen as godfathers together.

In the end of June, the family was at school, where Severus was delivering the baby. Nick was the patient for the first time in a long time, in his own infirmary, giving birth to his first child. They hadn't found out who the second father was, it mattered nothing to any of them.

Viktor who was usually stoic, was in tears when their son came into the world. "Wow."

Adrian was no better as they went over to cut his cord. "He is so tiny."

Andromeda smiled as she cleaned up the baby and watched them with him. "He is definitely healthy and strong like his daddy."

Viktor was allowed to hold him first. "Hey little one, I think your daddy is anxious to see you."

Severus had finished cleaning Nick up when they came over. "We'll give you some alone time."

An anxious Nick opened his arms for his son. "I want to hold him please."

The little baby was placed into his arms, and tears slid down his cheeks. He had almost laughed, when he recovered from the pain of labor, when he saw both of his husbands in tears. But as he looked down at his little boy, he couldn't help but cry as well, it felt so amazing. Like Nick, the little boy was definitely a Black, though he had the Malfoy grey eyes like he did. Nick noticed there was none of either of his husband in the baby, well nothing too clear, and he wondered if it was a sign. It seemed perfect, they had sworn it didn't matter who the biological second dad was, and they'd need a blood test to tell. Viktor and Adrian were both happy like him, that it wasn't clear.

Nick nursed his little boy, and Adrian got him for a burp, and his first hold. Looking down at his son, and over at Viktor, he meant his words. He and Viktor never made love to one another, just with Nick between them, but were deep in love. This was their son, all their son, always.

Lucius led the charge when the others were allowed in the room. "Where is my new little nephew?"

Nick smiled and handed his brother the baby. "You have waited long enough I guess to be an Uncle."

Narcissa laughed and agreed. "We have a grandson older than him. Kind of wished it was a little girl though."

Viktor shook his head when his husband groaned. "I think you will have to wait a year or two for that."

Nick grumbled. "You think, you know unless you plan to carry the next one thanks."

Andromeda laughed when she heard that. "Don't worry, we can all wait for another one. This little prince is definitely welcome."

Harry was there and looked down at the little boy. "It seems fitting we all have our first boy."

They had each chosen a godparent for the baby. Three was unusual, but their son had three dads, so it seemed fitting. Besides both Rigel and Jacob had three godparents, because they had them. Nick had chosen George, as Fred was his best man, and he was his oldest best friend. Draco assured him he understood, he was cousins after all, with the baby. Adrian had chosen his eldest brother, and Viktor had chosen Harry.

Remus looked at his honorary grandson. "And what name have you chosen for this little prince?"

Nick did the honors. "Our little guy is Orion Abraxas Adrian Viktor Black-Pucey-Krum."

Lucius smirked. "How did I know the Black name would take precedence?"

Adrian's dad shook his head. "Even without the middle names, you sure loaded him with a lot."

Viktor shrugged. "We wanted to honor all our families, and Nick could not choose between his families, so picked both."

Nick wanted to make his grandsire proud, as well as his dad, and he had. Orion was chosen for his grandfather, but also to honor both his dad and Uncle. He couldn't decide between them, so he had chosen to go with Orion, to include both. And Abraxas brought in both of the Malfoys too. He had asked Lucius, after the war, if his dads would be proud. Lucius knew both would, as would be Orion, with every passing year even more. There was no doubt, Nick was truly a little Malfoy, and a real Black heir as well.

Andromeda looked at the baby. "I know my Uncle would have been proud. If his namesake is half the man you are, he'd be extremely proud."

**An: So I hope this is a happy ending you all approve of. Thanks for all your support.**


End file.
